


All of Me

by Hemingway72



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - New York, Blindfolds, Broadway Star Rachel, College Student Blaine, Dalton Academy, Dancer Brittany, Developing Relationship, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, NYADA, Non-Sexual Submission, Older Kurt Hummel, Past Character Death, Publicist Santana, Punishment, Romance, Sensation Play, Slow Build, Spanking, Sub Blaine, Younger Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemingway72/pseuds/Hemingway72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young and successful fashion designer living in NYC he shouldn't have a problem finding a sub. Yet, he has been alone since a college relationship gone wrong. When the Department of D/s affairs proposes that he be a mentor for a college bound troubled sub from Dalton he accepts knowing it will be the right thing to do. What he doesn't expect is the perfectly submissive Blaine Anderson. Title based off the John Legend song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> D/s AU are some of my favorite to read, so I tried to tackle my own. Please note that doms and subs are ranked on a level from 1-10. 6-10 are doms, 1-4 are subs and 5 is a switch.

The knock on his office door jarred Kurt. He jumped making him mess up the sketch he was doing on the drawing tablet. Cursing, he undid it before calling out, “come in if you must.”

“Mr. Hummel—“ his receptionist began, but bit her lip upon seeing her bosses gaze.

“What were my instructions Kitty?”

“That you were not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce is allowed in but Miss Berry—“

“Ms.,” he corrected, “she’ll wave that hope diamond in your face and start gushing about Jesse.”

“Anything Ms. Berry says is not an emergency.”

“So why are you here? Santana would march back here herself if she was in the lobby.”

“Well, it’s not her. Sir, there is a government worker here. You turned your phone off or I would have called you.” Kitty tilted her head and looked at him. “Sir, you look positively pale.”

Kurt’s hand gripped the stylus tightly as he stared at his assistant. He hired her because she reminded him of Quinn, one of his old friends. She used to be sassy with a comeback to everything she said. Over time, he watched her transform into a meek little darling. Soon enough she had a dainty gold chain around her neck with a matching bracelet that had a little heart charm on it. It saddened him whenever that happened.

“Mr. Hummel…sir?” Kitty questioned

“Did they say what they wanted?” Kurt looked up at her, refocusing his attention.

“Just a meeting. Apparently you missed your last consultation.”

“Send them in. Hold all my phone calls and I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Is that clear?”

Kitty nodded and disappeared. It gave Kurt enough time to clear his head and prepare for the government official to come in and questioned him. _It’s been long enough, Kurt. Someone like you won’t be able to last long. At the very least you need therapy. Bi-weekly visits will be enough, perhaps once a month until…_ He took a deep breath and pushed out his mind the last time he had stopped by the local Dom/Sub office.

“Mr. Hummel,” a clear voice said, rapping on his door.

“Come in.” He got to his feet and gestured towards one of his chair. A sleek black leather armchair that matched the rest of the modern décor. He shut the door behind him.

“Did Kitty remember to offer you something when you were in the lobby? It gets busy and the poor darling can be forgetful.”

“I am fine,” the worker said. It was an older woman in a charcoal pantsuit, tastefully made, Kurt might add. However, her hair was in a tight French twist that looked a touch too severe. “But are you Mr. Hummel. You missed your last two appointments. Now, they are voluntary but we believe—“

“If they are voluntary then why are you here?” he snapped.

“You may be a level nine dominant but do not try to control me,” she warned. “This is an unusual situation Mr. Hummel but our department has a proposition for you.”

“And what would that be? Bribing with the prospect of some model worthy sub in your clinic?” He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. Most unclaimed people went to a clinic at some point. It was important to stay in balance. Over time it got easier to manage urges to dominate or submit but anyone under 30 had an extremely hard time.

“We are starting a new program. As you know most subs find a dom that tends to be anywhere two to five years older. They find comfort with expertise. However, as of late there are less doms willing to take a sub. They see it as a burden rather than a necessity—“

“I have gotten this speech before. I’ll schedule an appointment for Wednesday I am free after one.”

“We want you to consider taking on a sub. There are a few problem cases that have tried to find support in someone that is too inexperienced to handle their needs, not willing to learn or someone that is much too old for them.”

“There are schools for them, programs.”

“They came from a school.” It was her turn to lift an eyebrow. “You are in every way dominant Kurt Hummel. You have the means and ability to care for a sub. Dalton Academy for Submissives is trying a new approach, one we want to model in states around the country. Part of it includes matching them to a dominant or sending them home. However, sexual orientation does come into play. Many times you can have a non-sexual or even non-romantic relationship with a submissive, but it helps if it is. We want them to have every opportunity possible that includes college.”

“Where is this going?”

“One of the subs seems like he would be a good match for you. Dalton is a school in Ohio, not far from where you grew up. The sub in question is hoping to attend NYADA but would settle for the music program at NYU.”

The woman held a folder out to him. Kurt took it with a blank look on his face. Before he came to New York he had no idea how to act as a dominant. McKinley’s classes were left in the dark ages and were basically a crash course in consent more than anything else. He had no idea what a level nine dominant was until he went to college. Until he met Adam… He tried to push it out of his mind.

“Can I let you know tonight?”

“Of course. You have three days to make a decision. Dalton wants to find a place for its subs and as quickly as possible. You seem to be a perfect match for him, but other arrangements can be made. Even arrangements with the schools.”

“Would it be that dangerous to allow them to be unsupervised? I knew many Submissives when I was as Parsons that lived alone and were fine. Occasionally they needed an appointment at the Health Center.”

“These Submissives are at risk.” She looked down at her watch. “I expect a call before five o’clock on Wednesday with you answer.”

With that she was gone and Kurt was left to stare at his line of post it notes on his computer screen along with the sketch on the computer that need to be completed in time for Fall collection. However, all he wanted to do was read that folder laying on his desk. He locked it in his drawer and used it as motivation to finish quickly.

 

Kurt had stayed late. He ordered Kitty to leave but she knew what was best. She’d ordered him his favorite takeaway and organized everything for tomorrow. Headshots were sorted, binders prepped for meetings, and fabric samples organized. He’d finished all the basic sketches and started constructing pieces. He had finished pre-fall pieces that would be released midway through summer. They were a teaser for his Fall Collection that he was releasing a bit early in Mid-August.

Still, he left his office at 10:30 before grabbing a cab. His apartment was walking distance, but he hated being out this late. Besides, he wanted to get a good look at the folder the worker dropped off. Kurt had been alone for some time. His friends were married or were in long term relationships. They had tried to include him, set him up on dates, but he was too busy with work. While he knew he would have to alter his schedule with sub it would feel nice to come home to someone.

Kurt poured himself a glass of red wine and got out his stash of dark chocolate after he changed into yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Opening the folder he was immediately greeted by a school photo. The boy had slicked back hair and an unsmiling face dressed in a navy blue blazer with red piping. Still he was handsome, especially his hazel eyes. Blaine Anderson, 18 years old, level four submissive. Kurt swallowed. Even with the ranking system, it depended on the personality of the individuals what would be the most compatible. The counselor he had met with a few times told him a level four would most likely be ideal. He needed a challenge and a level one or two was too easy for him. Adam was a level two.

There was nothing of much interest in the first few pages. Grades were good especially considering he was in rigorous courses, however he consistently was enrolled in music courses or theatre. He was actively involved in the glee club and had starred in the musical that Dalton put on with his dominant partner school, Crawford Country Day. More interesting he was in several clubs such as boxing and student counsel. Finally he found what he was looking for, reports from the teacher.

  *   _Blaine is a capable young man with great potential. On stage he shines with confidence hard for even a dominant to conjure._
  * _When he came here he was withdrawn and angry. Eventually he learned to channel his anger to productive means, harnessing it for boxing or his performances._
  * _Blaine will have a great future. He is a model student, but I wonder if he will ever truly submit. He has great stage presence and it seems as if he brings that into his everyday affairs. He has made a transformation into a model submissive in his time here, but I am afraid that someday he will not be able to keep it up._



There were more notes. He was able to see his full record from his old school. Something happened as he went from a straight-A involved student to failing classes with multiple infractions. His record at Dalton was a reverse. He had a semester of bad grades and disciplinary hearings every week to being a model student.  
As he stared at the boy it was clear he had been through a lot. If he ended up at Dalton it was clear that it was a last resort. Kurt’s name wasn’t just pulled out of a hat for Blaine. He could do this.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt prepares for Blaine's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all the kudos and book marks, it's always nice to see people reading. Pay attention to the tags, it's going to be a slow build and I'll add as I write.

“Brit, I think I have gotten too used to fitting clothes to you. I barely have to make any alterations. ” He took the final pin from his mouth as he assessed the blonde. She looked gorgeous in the carefully draped maroon dress. “Be careful, but can you move in it?”

            The blonde walked across the office to where here wife sat tapping away on her tablet. “May I have this dance?” She held out her hand. “Please.”

            Santana sighed and then looked up at Brittany, features instantly softening. She got to her feet and took her hands as Brittany began a more updated version of swing dancing. Santana couldn’t move as easily in her silk blouse and skin tight pencil skirt, but the arm movements where easy enough as they spun around. She tilted her head to the designer who was grinning from ear to ear. “Porcelain she walks in a straight line on a cat walk. Dancing isn’t necessary.”

            “Not this time,” Brittany said as she started to spin in it, twirling away from Santana. “Kurt just doesn’t want me to model again, he wants me to choreograph.”

            “Pre-Fall collections don’t usually do that well, but I want to make a splash. You know, get everyone talking about KH designs before I release my newest collection and start selling it to the public.”

            “You’re moving into stores?” Santana questioned as she grabbed her tablet and watched Brittany as she posed in front of the mirror. “I knew we talked about this, but the none of the negotiations were finished.”

            “Some of my more popular pieces. A few dresses and blouses,” he explained. “Things that mass producing won’t take away my personal touch.” He smiled at Brittany. “I’ve played it safe long enough and Brittany’s choreography is magical.”

            “Mercedes is doing the music,” Brittany added. “It’s going to be a Glee inspired show. That’s why Kurt wanted me.”

            “Getting back to your roots.” Santana tilted her head. “This is brilliant Hummel. Do you want me to arrange a meeting with Berry? Get her in one of your pieces chirping praises…” She smirked. “I know! Rachel was just complaining she hadn’t found the right dress for one of those big fundraisers she’s going to… What if we leaked the collection?”

            “I have an evening dress. It would suit Rachel, very old Hollywood,” he commented. Watching as Brittany stepped behind the partition. “She’s always waiting to get her paws on my newest creation… What’s the benefit for?”

            “A sub fundraiser,” Santana said off handedly. “I can get you a ticket or even buy a table for the tax write off. You could take even take Kitty as a date.”

            Kurt smiled. Moments like this confirmed that hiring Santana as his publicist was the right move. “I might not need a date, although it would be nice to bring her and her Dom. I’ve met him before, nice if not old fashioned.”

            “Did you finally find a dolphin?” Brittany emerged wearing leggings and an oversized t-shirt over a leotard. “I have rehearsal in an hour, but I can miss warm-up for bit of gossip.” She shimmied her shoulders before she sat on the ground and moved into the splits.

            “No you can’t,” Santana said eying her wife. “You are a soloist and it won’t look good if you are late.”  
            Brittany frowned. “Yes, Miss Santana,” she mumbled.

            “It’s not that exciting,” Kurt said, ignoring what was going on between the couple. “The division of dom/sub relations is pair at risk subs with Doms while they attend college. I have been asked to take one in.”

            “Take one in?” Brittany questioned. “Subs aren’t puppies.”

            Santana didn’t step in but started tapping away on her phone with her manicured nails.

            “That’s how they phrased it Brit, he was matched to me. We have similar interests and…his levels are right this time,” Kurt explained. “Besides I think I’ll get more benefit out of it than he will. I’ve been alone for so long—“

            “That’s your choice,” Santana quickly responded, turned her head away from Kurt to look at her wife. “Traffic is terrible, Brit.”  
            “It always is, San.” She got to her feet and kissed Santana on the cheek. “I’ll be home by nine. I’ll text you if it goes later.”

            Santana gave her smile and then hugged her tight before her wife picked up the workout bag by the door and was off. “Listen, the only person I do feelings with is Brit, but if you need help I’m here. Not as your publicist, but as your friend. It’s hard to find balance with a sub, to know what they need and what is appropriate to give them. Like today. When Brit first started out she skipped rehearsal’s all the time. We consider ourselves an equal partnership, but she asked me to help make sure that she maintains a level of professionalism—“

            “I know Santana. Blaine is coming in two weeks. In that time I have to make four more appointments and pass a test to make sure I am equipped to take care of him. After that they will have monthly checks on him that are mandatory.” He crossed his arms over his chest and saw a cold expression crossing his friend’s face. “But help is always welcome. And I will stay away from Rachel advice.”

            “Good, there is a reason she’s in a relationship with another low level dominant. God, she couldn’t even handle a level one sub…”

            Kurt’s jaw clenched. “Finn made bad decisions sometimes, but he didn’t need _handled_. Every action he made that people criticized are no different than Rachel quitting NYADA for a year or me coming to NY with no plan or you dropping your scholarship at Kentucky.”

            “It wasn’t meant to criticize Finn I was just saying that Berry couldn’t handle the responsibility of being the dominant one.” Santana looked him over. “But that statement shows that you are ready to handle that cute little sub.”

            He looked at his friend and let out a forced laugh that was supposed to be happy. Unlike Santana he never was at peace with his dominant nature. Then again he didn’t have someone like Brittany to share it with. He tries to push the thought of Blaine out of his mind as he walks Santana through the rest of the Fall Preview. It’s just enough to distract him and it’s all he can handle right now.

  


            In the days leading up to Blaine’s arrival Kurt was an absolute mess. He was trying to make sure every aspect of his Fall Collection would be perfect. Most of the designs were drawn up, a good majority of them sewn and if the pieces weren’t completed then he had muslim mock-ups. He had booked a good venue and had a long guest list approved by Santana and ready for Kitty to send out invites. Models were harder to find, but he had selected a number from the newest batch of head shots given to him. Not only that but he had to deal with the fall Preview. The Fundraiser was a week before the show so he had to have some ready to wear pieces to go. Jesse wanted something to compliment Rachel’s dress. There was no time to make a decent suit from scratch, but he could do a shirt, vest and tie.  The preview followed so closely behind. The clothes were ready, but it was hard to find models that could dance or dancers that could model. Brittany had recruited a few from the show she was in, but he still needed a few extra, especially for the menswear that he was adding in.

            On top of that he was stressing out about everything for Blaine’s arrival. He had a second bedroom that he was making up. Although sleeping next to one another help strengthen the bond it was important to give a sub a safe space. It was common in more traditional relationships for the partners to have separate bedrooms even if one was mainly used as an office or studio.

            Kurt also found out that if he wanted to change rules he needed to slowly acclimate Blaine to them. He had a structured lifestyle at Dalton and there was a reason he was coming about two months before school started. Subs given freedom too quickly reacted differently. So he arranged to work from home for the week after Blaine arrived and then arranged with Brittany and Rachel to help him practice before he went back to school. At NYADA. Kurt was bursting with pride and he had not even met the sub yet. They had talked mostly through emails and he seemed delightful in every way possible.

            On the day before Blaine arrived he was having a home check. He did his best to make everything spotless and was particularly proud of Blaine’s room. It was a vintage preppy feel that he thought the sub would enjoy.

            Kurt had treated himself to a latte from the coffee cart in the lobby as he waited looking around his living room. It seemed forever until he heard a knock on the door. It was the government worker assigned to him. She was dressed less severely in pencil skirt and button down with her hair loose. “Ms. Gardner, hello.”

            “Hello, Mr. Hummel.”

            “Would you care for coffee? Tea?”

            “No thank you.” She looked around eyes focusing on the sewing machine in the living room. “Let’s get straight to business. First, I just want to go over the layout of the place. Look at the sleeping arrangements, things like that.”

            “The second bedroom used to be my workroom, but I designated that area—“ He gestured to the far corner of the apartment not far away from the small dining table. “I might put up partitions later so there’s more separation from the living area… You don’t care about me interior design.”  
            “No, it’s nice to see that you are so thoughtful.” She smiled and opened the leather folder and began writing. “Can I see Blaine’s bedroom?”

            “Of course. I had a keyboard in storage so I moved it in here along with some sheet music and books he can peruse. He told me his favorite color was purple but that seemed a bit hard to integrate considering the furniture I had and the wall color so I tried to find a nice compromise. Keep it basic so he change it up if wants.”

            “Good. I like that you gave him a separate space. Many of the Dalton boys want privacy after being under a microscope for so long.” She looked him over. “How do you feel?”

            “Excited and nervous…” He took a deep breath. “Stressed from work, but the thought of him coming doesn’t add to that oddly enough. It helps me relax. Do you want to come to the kitchen with me? I wanted to go over the rough schedule that I have figured out for his summer. Of course if he wants to change he can, but I’ve organized some practice sessions with friends. One of them is a sub and a professional dancer. The other is a low level dominant that is in musical theatre.”

            The more Kurt talked the more at ease he felt. Ms. Gardner assured him that he was doing everything correctly. It was hard not to let that go to his head after stressing out so long. He wanted to be good dom, worthy of having good sub. Maybe just maybe it could happen this time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's arrival.

            Blaine Anderson stared at his luggage. All neatly packed and ready to go: his guitar in a case like a back pack, two wheeled suitcases, and one duffle bag. Then he looked in the mirror. It was odd wearing his own clothes and he agonized over them for ages. He settled for a polo shirt tucked in and belted into a pair of straight leg grey khakis. At the last moment he put on a bow tie. It added a bit of flair and he had enough of them. Years ago he used to wear them to annoy his father who insisted he wear a tie for work functions. Over the years his friends at Dalton got them for gifts.

            There was a knock at the door, before they spoke, “Blaine, are you ready?” His mother, lingering in the doorway.

            “Yes, ma’am,” he answered.

            “Nervous?”

            He nodded.

            “We don’t want to be late. Oh, I wish I could come with you, but Mr. Hummel will be waiting at the airport.” Pam Anderson threw her arms around her son and then pulled away to fix the bowtie, her eyes tearing up. “Did you pick that yourself? It looks really nice.”

            “I thought it coordinated nicely.”

            “It does.”

            She forced her face into a smile and touched his face. Blaine didn’t wince like he used to, instead he grabbed her hand with a grin on his face. “Do you think Mr. Hummel will be good for me?” he questioned softly. “Dalton… Dalton promised that he was safe and—“

            “Blaine, he was thoroughly vetted and you’ve been emailing and google searching him for weeks. He seems like a good Dom that just hasn’t found the right sub yet. If anything happens between the two of you the sub division is doing routine checks for a few months and NYADA’s health center is one of the best in the state.”

            Blaine just nodded and let his mother hug him again. They got into the car and made their way to the airport. He was running on autopilot, letting his mother take charge at check in. It was easier that way. Besides, until he was with Mr. Hummel she was technically his Dom and could take care of things for him despite the fact he was legally an adult. Blaine followed her lead until they got to the security line where she halted. “Your father and I are just a phone call away, alright?”

            “Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

            “You have your ID and ticket?”

            He nodded. “I can do this ma’am, I am an adult after all.”

            She looked like she was going to start sobbing. Instead she wrapped him in a tight hug before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Text me as soon as you can after landing, that’s an order.”

            “Of course, ma’am. I love you.” He hugged her with one arm before grabbing his guitar base and putting it on his back along with a duffle bag in one hand. He did not look back and instead moved forward.

            “Unclaimed sub?” the TSA agent asked after taking his ticket and driver’s license.

            “Just for the fight, I’m meeting my Dom in New York, sir.”

            “Big city for a small town boy like you.” He handed Blaine back his license and ticket. “You watch out, if anyone gives you trouble alert one of us.”  
            “I’ll pay attention, sir. Thank you.”

            “You’ll make a Dom happy, not many with good manners like you nowadays.” He patted Blaine’s shoulder and directed him towards the fast line where he didn’t have to take off his shoes. The agents just glanced over him and instead focused on someone they perceived as a threat. Sometimes it paid off being a sub.

            The airport was chaotic this time of day bustling with the din of people. Blaine felt free, like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. It wasn’t like Dalton, there was not anything here to identify him as a sub.

            After grabbing a cup of coffee he headed to the terminal to sit down. It was filling up quickly and he saw no one else from Dalton. It was a slim chance, but his class was big and there were a few others planning to go to school in New York. All of them had been matched with Doms suited for them. He thought of his friend Jeff and laughed. Whoever was in charge of him was in for a big surprise.  

            “You mind if I sit here?”

            “Of course not, I’m sorry for monopolizing the space.” Blaine silently cursed himself as he moved the duffle bag off the seat.

            “No problem.” The woman was gorgeous dressed in a chic manner with cuffed jeans and heels. Her skin—he hated the cliché—was the color of chocolate and her hair feel in loose curls. The woman was rather absorbed in her phone, but looked up to see Blaine still glancing at her. “Is there something else you wanted?”

            “Forgive me for seeming forward, but you look very nice. Your jacket is exquisite, ma’am.” He examined the leather jacket with interesting details.

            “My friend made it for me.” She smiled brightly flipping her hair. “And the statement isn’t forward I’m used to people coming up and talking to me. Mercedes Jones.” She held out a hand and Blaine’s eyes went a little wide.

            “Blaine, pleasure to meet you, ma’am. If I am not mistaken you’re that new R & B singer that people have been talking about.”

            She laughed. “You are too polite. Your Dom must be proud of you.”

            “Is it that obvious?” Blaine questioned softly already knowing the answer. “I mean that I’m a sub.”

            “Sweetie it isn’t a bad thing. But be careful. There are some people that would try to take advantage of a sweet little sub like you.”

            “Thank you, ma’am.”

            Blaine let that be the end of the conversation, not wanting to bother her anymore. Mercedes was friendly and he hoped that she was as well received by Mr. Hummel as her. He sighed, the smile leaving his face when he thought of his dom. The words rang in his mind, “ _you’ll make a Dom happy someday”_ and _“your Dom must be proud”_.  Blaine was grateful for what Dalton had given him, but at the same time had not prepared himself for what it would be like outside his walls.

 

* * *

 

            Kurt should have made a sign. There was a lot of people here and didn’t know if Blaine was the type to get overwhelmed or if he was good at spotting faces. He began to pace back forth and glanced down at his watch. It was seven o’clock and he should be here anytime.

            “White Boy! What on earth are you doing here?”

            “Mercedes!” He saw his friend and rushed over to embrace her. “I thought I filled you in on everything, the sub? He flew in from Ohio today. I’m picking him up.”

            “Yeah, but I didn’t think he was coming in today. Oh, I would have met him in the airport, make sure he gets to you alright.” She let go and smiled at her friend. “Sam is meeting me here and I won’t keep you much longer. But I’ll be seeing you at the meeting Kitty called me about. I am so flattered that you asked me to sing.” She stood up a little straighter as she moved forward.

            Kurt couldn’t wipe the smile on his face when scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on one in particular. A young man with his eyes glued to the ground with what looked to be a guitar strapped to his back. “Blaine?” he said loudly. The boy looked up immediately and walked a bit faster.

            “Mr. Hummel, it is a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He switched his duffle bag to his left hand and held out his right.

            “It’s nice to meet you. Let me help you with that.” He took the bag from Blaine and then placed one hand on his back. “Is this alright?” he questioned softly and bent down so only Blaine could hear as he settled the hand between his shoulder blades.

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Let’s collect the rest of your things at the baggage claims and get you to your new home. Are you hungry?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Good I have dinner waiting. I finished things at work so I whipped something up for us.” Kurt looked at his sub who was blinking and looked a little panicked. So Kurt used the hand to push him forward and keep walking in the direction of the baggage claim. “Cooking is something that I enjoy doing Blaine. I wanted to show my new sub something special.”

            There seemed to be red tinging Blaine’s face. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was embarrass him. He felt like a failure already and kept his mouth clamped shut as they stopped at the baggage claim watching the luggage go around. Blaine steps forward and grabs the two mid-size suitcases, lifting them off with ease. Kurt can see the muscles ripple beneath the sleeves of his polo.

            “I’ll get one.” Kurt puts the duffle over his shoulder and takes one of them with his left hand and then rests his right hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “My car isn’t far. It’s a black SUV.”

            When they get there Kurt loads everything into the car for Blaine as he makes the sub stand back.

            “Where would you like me to sit, sir?”

            “In the passenger seat, up front with me.” Kurt smiles and tries not provide a snappy remark. Kurt can’t believe how…submissive Blaine is. Almost unusually so, especially for a level four sub. He knew Dalton boasted excellence with their students, but forcing them to level of submissiveness they weren’t comfortable with didn’t seem like something they would do. Inspire discipline in them, yes, but… He looked at Blaine sitting as straight as humanly possible in the seat next to him, hands folded neatly in the lap, and eyes on the dashboard in front of him. Did Blaine do this to himself?

 

* * *

 

            Blaine did not know what to think of Mr. Hummel. He was wearing a light khaki jacket with an odd looking broach as well as a grey button down with silk scarf. His pants were skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. His picture did not do him justice. His eyes were a beautiful hazy blue with clear ivory skin and coiffed chestnut colored hair. Although, his sweet, soprano was not anticipated.

            “Now I will get you a key and access fob so you can get in the building. If you forget your fob though, the doorman is good at faces. We have a small gym between that and what you have access to at NYADA you should be golden if you want to work out.”

            There was always a hand on him. It comforted him at the same time it unsettled him. It was clear to anyone that saw the pair that he was Mr. Hummel’s. The man who seemed to have dominance exuding from him but had yet to issue Blaine an accidental order like high level Doms seemed to do frequently.

            “I am on the eighth floor. Fortunate as we don’t have anyone above us, unfortunate if the elevator has maintenance.”

            The chatter was beginning to bother Blaine but he kept a small smile on his face as Kurt led him into the apartment. It was a decent sized apartment for New York and well decorated. Everything was clean and modern, black, white and grey with occasional pops of color. Tucked away in the corner was a rack of clothes, a sewing machine and a table. “My work space,” he explained. “Just don’t touch anything over there unless I specifically ask you. I am just picky about the work and those are the only samples I have for my fall preview collection.”

            “Of course, sir.” Blaine bit his lip as he stared at the floor.

            “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Mr. Hummel stepped ahead, waving his hands around. “I got the feeling that you’d like something traditional with a sort of preppy twist to it. So I went for an English study in an 80s teen movie. They shouldn’t work but they do.” He opened the door and with an elegant gesture.

            The bed was neatly made with maroon covers pulled that revealed a bit of plaid on the sheets. The walls were a cream and the furniture dark. It seemed homey more than Blaine had expected. There were prints on the wall of Broadway posters, but some were signed originals. There was one from the newest musical to hit Broadway. In big rounded letters the star’s name, Rachel Berry, along with her husband, Jesse St. James. The former’s name had a small gold star by it, as always.

            “Feel free to change anything if you don’t like it. I just wanted to give you a good place.”

            Blaine took the guitar off his back and looked at the corner of the room. There was a bookcase with a few novels on it, but also a few books on dancing and singing along with sheet music and CDs. The most shocking thing was a keyboard set up against the wall.

            “I know you play. I had it from my days in Glee club when I was trying to learn the piano, but it never really took. My friend Rachel borrowed it when we first moved to New York, but she got a better one so this one has been in storage.”

            “This is all too much, sir.” Blaine looked up at his new dom. Eyes wide and felt like they were on the brink of tears. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. All caring and thoughtful. He was merely supposed to provide a structured environment while slowly introducing him to the dynamics.

            “Nonsense. Like I said most everything was in storage or laying around. I just picked up a new comforter and some small touches.” Kurt smiled. “Fashion is not my only realm of expertise.”

            “Well, thank you sir.”

            “I’m going to get everything finished up for dinner. You get settled in a bit. I can finish showing you everything after dinner, does that sound alright?”

            Blaine nodded, swallowing harshly, but then he realized he should speak. _Dom’s deserve verbal answers,_ he recalls his father telling him. “Yes, sir.” He then drops his gaze and kneels on the floor to finish unpacking. Mr. Hummel leaves, not latching the door, but still closing it. It’s weird being here. At Dalton it was all carefully orchestrated. The dorms had to be spotless, manners impeccable, uniforms pressed, and shoes shined. It seemed that every minute of his day was planned and he had so many orders to follow. He got a bit more freedom after he graduated, when he was at home, but not much more. His mother and father kept with the strict rules the only leniency he had was there was no more assignments to be done and no uniform to wear. His parents were mid-level Doms, his mother a level lower than his father, but they both liked to keep control.

            He thought to Mr. Hummel. Level nine Doms were fairly rare, the principal at Dalton was one. However, Mr. Hummel was different. Sure his place was organized and he exuded confidence, but he was careful with Blaine. He had heard that was the mark of a good dominant, give the sub enough room only stepping in when necessary. The agreement had been signed to live with them, but they still had a contract to negotiate. The brief freedom he had would soon be over.

            He hated being labeled difficult or at risk. Especially after he came out, other Dom’s saw him as a challenge. Being a level four sub was a step below a switch. Switches were normal, accepted even. The flowed easily into a pairing able to move between other switches and mid to low level designations. Mr. Hummel was high level enough he probably didn’t see him as challenge, but rather was prepared to make him follow all of his rules.

            Rules were safe for Blaine. He complained about Dalton occasionally, Warblers in gilded cages, he said on numerous occasions. The phrase still brought to mind a stinging backside to this day. Coming to New York was supposed to be the start of his freedom. Sure, he could have turned down living with Mr. Hummel but he didn’t know if he was ready to leave his cage just yet.

 

* * *

 

            Kurt looked at the sub across the table with impeccable manners. He emerged from his room earlier than he had thought and offered to help set the table and pour drinks. Then he complimented his cooking skills before enthusiastically eating the wild rice risotto with poached white fish and mixed green salad. During dinner he was quiet and kept his eyes on his plate until asked a question then he would lift his eyes, never meeting Kurt’s, and answer in a subdued voice.

            “Do you like cheesecake?” This was the question that broke the silence. Kurt had timed until Blaine was finished eating, worrying that Blaine may stop if he thought the Dom was done.

            “Yes, sir.”

            “I will get us each a slice.” Kurt wiped his mouth and got up to his feet.

            “Would sir like me to clear the plates?”

            “Yes, that is very thoughtful Blaine, thank you.” Kurt smiled. “I will package up the leftovers. I like to portion them out for lunches.”

            Blaine nodded and got to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt watched the sub. He was careful not to make any additional noise as he lifted them and took them over where he rinsed them before loading the dishwasher without being asked. Something felt off. Designation tests were rarely wrong. You took them after puberty 12 for girls and 13 for boys. Parents or teachers could request retakes if they had grounds. It had been five years, almost six for Blaine. All the level four subs he knew didn’t divert their eyes or act so eager to please.

            “There you go.” He handed Blaine the plate with a clean fork and smiled at him. “You’re a good boy,” he whispered, patting his hand. This was something he did with Adam who was a level two. He preened at the praise, but Blaine stiffened, his jaw clenching and hand clutching the fork tightly so his knuckles turned white. The reaction one would typically expect as a level four was usually independent.

            “I only wish to please, sir.”

            The words were out of a textbook, but not something Kurt would expect. He held back a frown and kept a polite smile on his face as he tried to enjoy his lovely cheese cake. Soon they were done and Blaine helped him clean up. Kurt had anticipated just putting away food and leaving everything for later. Though, his kitchen was as clean as when he started.

            “Blaine, I know you’re tired after your flight, but would you mind talking with me in the living room?”

            “Did you want to negotiate the contract?”

            “I like to take my time so I want to do that tomorrow morning after breakfast.” Kurt reached over and touched his shoulder. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page with everything, alright?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            Kurt led him towards the living room and guided him to sit on the sofa beside him. Blaine sat straight, back not touching the furniture. Kurt twisted around so he was facing him with one leg tucked under him and the other hanging off the couch, then he grabbed the sub’s hand. “Blaine I have no expectations for you. I just want you to be happy and healthy. All I am here to do is support you, guide you. It may be intimidating coming to a new city, hell a new state, so far from home with a Dom you don’t know, but that does not mean you should act as anything other than yourself.”

            “Sir, have I done something wrong? I apologize—“

            “Do not finish that sentence.” The first order just fell out of Kurt’s mouth as he sat beside the young man—boy it seemed more like. “You have done nothing wrong Blaine.”

            “What do you mean then sir?”

            “I may not know you personally, but I have read your file. Seen your records and tests and reports. Your submission is superb, but it is also a gift you have to offer. Especially for someone of your level. Whenever I have interacted with a level four they have made it very clear that their submission has to be earned.”

            “Sir, I do not understand where you are going with this. I may be a level four, but I have been trained by Dalton to be a perfect sub.”

            “I understand that, but you need to realize what that means for you.”

            Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

            “When I say ‘good boy’ how does it make you feel?” Kurt watched as his sub tensed up. “Truth please.”

            “I don’t necessarily like it. It feels…patronizing almost.”

            “Now, I would be fine if you desired praise like that, but I can sense it’s not something you want or need. When you feel patronized from me saying that, it’s similar to how I feel when you give me your submission so willingly. You think I am praising you for a simple mind-numbing task whereas I feel like you are giving me your submission because I can’t earn it.”

            “Sir, I never meant to insult you. I am sorry.”

            “I accept your apology. Now are you tired?”

            “A bit. I usually read before bed.”

            Kurt look down at his watch. “It’s 9:15 now. I’m going to get up early to get a start on things so I am going to bed after I do my skincare routine. Do you take showers at night or in the morning?”

            “Morning, usually.”

            “Me too. I’ll make sure to get up early enough so you can take one in a timely manner.” Kurt gave him a smile and patted his knee. Blaine seemed to like the touching, or at the very least not mind it. “Do you need anything? I bought towels that match your sheets and coordinate with my bathroom, if you don’t mind using them.”

            “No, sir.”

            Kurt got to his feet placing a lingering touch on the sub’s arm when he went to bathroom. He carried on with his facial routine and at the end of it, Blaine came in and asked to wash his face as well as take the gel out of his hair. Kurt let him before go and left his door ajar as an invitation for Blaine to come in if he needed. They didn’t talk about sleeping arrangements. It had been years since he shared a bed with someone else. Feeling a bit lonely he grabbed his phone and thought for a moment of who to text. Mercedes he hated to bother. She just got back to New York from visiting her father in Ohio so she was probably spending time with her sub. Rachel would be much too nosy… He settled for Santana.

            **Kurt:** He’s perfect.

            **Satan:** The sub? One night and you’re in love already?

            **Satan:** Brit says she’s happy and wants to meet him.

            **Kurt:** I want you to meet him as soon as he’ll be comfortable.

            **Satan:** Is something wrong?

            **Kurt:** No, but… I’m worried about him. Hopefully contract negotiation will ease some of the tension.

            **Satan:** Don’t doubt yourself. You’re a good Dom, Lady Hummel.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contract negotiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I just want to clear some thinsg up. In this universe Doms and subs fall on a sliding scale from 1-10, the closer someone is to 10 the more dominant they are and the closer to 1 the more submissive. Kurt is a level 9 which means he is extremely dominant. Blaine on the other hand is a submissive, but he's much more neutral than Kurt. In the story I will get what this means later on. Another note is that same designations can be paired together. Two low level Doms can be in a relationship because the urge is not that strong for them to dominant and they may enjoy the exchange of power between them or not be confident enough to handle someone submissive. If you have any more questions or even suggestions if things are confusing, feel free to ask!

Blaine expected to be coddled. That’s what Dalton did when he first arrived as a scrawny little freshmen with bruises on his face and scars on his ribs. Sure, they were strict with punishment if it was needed, but for the first few weeks he was there he was treated like a child until they got to know him and his needs. It didn’t go well, part of the reason he nearly flunked out after the first semester. Once he was treated his age things got better. His life was fantastic after he joined the Glee club because he finally found his place. Mr. Hummel called him on his bullshit right away. In his experience Dom’s didn’t like a challenge, no matter what he was told. When he woke up the next morning he looked at all his choices. He settled for a blue polo with navy blue belt and a pair of olive green pants. He took a shower in record time and gelled his hair into submission.

“Good morning, sir.” He walked into the living room to find Kurt sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, a pair of metal framed glasses sliding down his nose as he sat in front of his laptop

“Hello, Blaine.”

He got to his feet and the sub took a deep breath. His Dom was wearing an oversized purple V-neck sweater and a pair of fairly tight jeans. His hair was coiffed, yet still messy. In all the time he thought about his Dom, he never thought he’d be so attractive.

“Do you want coffee? I haven’t made breakfast. Not a good example for you, but I woke up with this idea.” His blue eyes were wide and words rushed. “I usually eat something quick. I froze a batch of whole wheat pancakes awhile back we could have those with fruit and yogurt.”

“Sounds good, sir. I can handle serving it up for us if you show me where everything this if you want to work for a few more minutes.”

“Blaine I would never ask that.” His face slipped into a half smile. “But I would be very grateful if you did.”

After Kurt gave him a more detailed tour of the kitchen than last night. He rushed back to the couch and Blaine helped himself to a cup of coffee. The pancakes heated up easily and he mixed the plain yogurt with honey. The task didn’t feel pointless like when he did things at Dalton for meaningless praise or a sticker on a chart.

“Mr. Hummel it’s ready,” he said in a voice just loud enough to be heard.

The man lifted his head and got to his feet. “Thank you, Blaine.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” Blaine looked down at his plate and focused on it. He had all sorts of things to question him, had topics buzzing around his head, but… Silence can be as good as submission. His father told him that once.

“Blaine you can talk anytime you want.”

“I will remember that, sir.”

“I thought we would get the contract negotiation out of the way first thing. I have some work to finish up then I thought I’d show you around New York. Some of my favorite places. If you don’t mind I have some paperwork to sign so we’d stop by the office.”

“You can go to work, Mr. Hummel. I’d hate to keep you from it.”

“Blaine unless I have meetings there’s nothing that I can’t do here. I’ve done it before when I’ve had relatives stay.”

“Alright, I just don’t want to burden you.”

“You could never burden me. I’m glad to have you and glad for the mini vacation.”

They ate in silence for the rest of it. Blaine went to do the dishes, but Mr. Hummel stopped. His delicate hand capturing Blaine’s that was roughened from hours of guitar playing. “That can wait, come sit with me.”

His voice so sweet and clear commanded Blaine’s attention, so he let the thin man guide him towards the couch. “Sit there.” He got up and walked over to one of the tables close to the door and pulled out a legal pad with several pens, then walked into his bedroom and came out with a few file folders. “Are you familiar with negotiating contracts? Dalton had a focus on subs so I assume they taught you.”

“They did, sir.”

“Good, I meant to give you this earlier. My folder, not as detailed as yours, but I think it’s fair you’re able to look at it.”

“Thank you, sir.” He opened it and looked inside. There wasn’t much here other than reports on his status as a dominant.

“We can write things out or type them up.”

“Typing it up makes things easier, but I want to take notes.”

Kurt smiled and handed the things to him. “I have a template on my computer so things should move slowly between us.”

Blaine tried to hide his frown. Mr. Hummel is older than him, probably by five or six years. He heard of dominants that had one night contracts, temporary ones.

“Blaine, I don’t know what you’re thinking but it’s the one done by ministry they want us to email them a copy.”

Blaine nodded.  
“

The first thing I want to talk about is what we call each other. As your Dom I want you to respect me, but you don’t need to add ‘sir’ at the end of every sentence.” He reached out for Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. “I also don’t need you calling me Mr. Hummel. It makes me feel like my dad. Most everyone calls me Kurt.”  
“Kurt,” Blaine turned the word around in his mouth. “Mr. Kurt is that alright?”

The younger man looked up in time to see a smile cross the dom’s face, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “I would like that very much Blaine. But you can use it when we’re alone. Just because you’re a submissive does not mean it needs to display for anyone. It’s your choice ultimately and never be ashamed of your designation, but you don’t have to wear your status on your sleeve. I certainly don’t move through life ordering everyone around.”  
Blaine doubted that. He was a successful designer and had clawed his way to the top. At some point he had to start giving orders. “So where do we start?”

“You’ve seen this contract and signed some it already. The temporary contract will be reevaluated in one month after we’ve gotten used to each other. Basically, the fundamental terms are to help you as the submissive explore your limits and what you want out of a relationship…” Kurt smiled at that. “In a safe environment through consensual actions with me your dominant. Basically we agree that safe, sane and consensual are the cornerstones of the agreement…” Kurt read through it and tilted the computer so Blaine was able to see.

“Can we keep the safe words like a stoplight? It’s easy for me.”

“Of course, those can change later if we want something more personal.” Kurt typed his initials and then handed it to Blaine to do the same. “You know that you can safe word any time, right? During scenes, punishment, or even an argument.”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine bit his lip. “Sorry about calling you sir so much.”

“If it makes you feel comfortable then feel free to do it. I just said that because I will never require you to do that unless it’s a specific scenario.”

Going through the contract was easier than they said it would be. It was mostly a formality of initialing important terms and Mr. Hummel clarifying things as they went along.

“All of the Dalton rules still apply?” Blaine questioned softly when they began to transition to their daily lives section.

“For now. They say it’s best to transition slowly out of them. Of course some of it will be changed to accommodate a schedule like not leaving the grounds. I’m not going to hold you hostage. For a while I want you to ask permission before you go anywhere and tell me when you are going to back. If I’m not home then text me when you get home. That’s mainly because I remember what it was like to move to New York and not know anyone. Bed time will be pushed further back since you won’t have to be getting up so early and I won’t enforce it unless we both think it’s becoming a problem…” Kurt read over them and then began to type. “Most of them are good, no lying or withholding information, be polite, complete assigned tasks…” He looked over Blaine. “Are you okay with these?”

“Sir, what about the one saying do not speak unless spoken to by a dominant? That was big at Dalton. They had it in place for outings mainly.”

“I’m not limiting your talking.”

“Also we were required to always use sir and ma’am.”

“Once again I’m more lenient. All I’m concerned about is your welfare. If you are safe, happy, healthy, and trying you’re hardest at school you will be a good sub in my books. Things like unnecessary rudeness, reckless behavior, or lying are always going to get you punished.”

“What will my punishments be, sir?”

“Nothing too harsh, but I can be creative if necessary.”

Kurt’s eyes shone with what looked to be mischief and Blaine wanted to bolt. “I’ll be good sir, I promise.”

“I was teasing. At least for the first month timeouts, extra chores, kneeling, or a few swats should be sufficient.”

Blaine nodded. “They spanked us at Dalton.” He felt his cheeks heat up as he dipped his head. “The first few weeks I was there they spanked me at least three times a week. It was nothing terrible, just over our uniform. The teacher usually was standing beside us and had us bend over slightly while they held us with one arm and swatted us a few times with the free time.”

“When I spank I mean business. Over your underwear or on the bare. Usually over my lap. I’ll use my hand mostly. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I won’t bother with a tally system or something complicated. Punishment will be as immediate as is possible given the circumstances.” Kurt began to type furiously. “For the first month there will be nothing sexual more than hand holding or kissing if we even go that far. We won’t delve into any kinks or fetishes with this contract as it’s recommended to add elements slowly. Kneeling, light bondage, light sensation play… Are you okay with nudity?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That one is up to us. There is some hand-feeding, service submission… Things like that.”

“Sounds good to me, sir.”

They read through it all once more to make sure that everything was alright between them. Blaine was ready to sign the contract, as was Kurt. He set the legal pad down, not taking very many notes and tried to get up when Kurt caught his hand. “Sir?”

“I wasn’t done talking, you can leave if you want, though.”

“No I just thought that since the contract was finished we’d be done.”

“I wanted to talk about what we want from each other. What we like.” Kurt sat up straighter. “I’ll go first so you have an idea of what I mean. For example, I am tactile. I like touching you whether it’s holding hands or touching your shoulder. As a result I also like cuddling… you are welcome in my bed to sleep anytime you want. Experimentation is fun. I’m dominant, but I like an element of playfulness, a challenge if you will, during a scene. So you can tease me a little or act a bit bratty as long as I’m clear what’s going on. I’m not huge on any hard kinks like blood play or scat. Spanking can be a bit fun for me, bondage is hugely interesting if I have a sub that can sit still long enough to make some pretty knots… Your turn.”

“I don’t mind the touching, unless I’m angry. A little pain is fun, I’m like you nothing hard interests me that much but experimenting is fun. I don’t like it if you’re overly aggressive…” He pauses at that and bites his lip… “I like gentle domination when the Dom is so confident and in control I can’t help but hang on every word he says. I don’t like it when Dom’s expect things from me. If you were playful and then suggested I get over your lap for a fun spanking it would end up a lot better than if you ordered me…” Blaine looked at his hands.

“I understand.” Kurt turned and held open his arms for Blaine. “Do you mind if we…”

Blaine knew what he was asking immediately. Kurt adjusted himself and Blaine went to his side under his arm and threw his legs over his lap. The Dom made what sounded like a happy sigh before rubbing his hand in small circles on Blaine’s arm. “Has anyone been able to put you down? Into subspace?”

“Not really. I’ve gotten close… I had a Dom from Crawford County I trusted that I was paired with for exercises… I didn’t like him romantically.”

“I want to try when we get more comfortable… Would that by alright?”

“I’d like that Mr. Kurt.” Blaine snuggled further into his arm and looked up at him. The smile that was on the Dom’s face was better than praise that could have left his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Mr. Kurt…”

 

There was a knock on Kurt’s bedroom door. He was only in an undershirt and a pair of soft grey skinny jeans. “Come in.” He was heading to his closet when he heard Blaine’s footsteps. “You can sit on my bed, do you need something?”

 

“Can you help me pick a bowtie?” he asked holding out a few options in his hands. “Fashion is your thing—“

 

“I’d love to.” Kurt buttoned his pale pink shirt before tucking it in and sliding a white belt between the loops. He tossed a silky grey scarf around his neck and then walked over to Blaine who had a collection of bow ties in his hands. “The black.” He took it from Blaine’s hands and then set the others done before gesturing for him to stand. “Do you mind?”

 

“No…”

 

Kurt tried to hold back a smirk as the sub seemed nervous about his Dom standing in front of him. “We won’t be alone today. I need to do a fitting and Rachel will be coming over. She’s insufferable, but also one of my closest friends.” He concentrated on the task in front of him and straightened the bow tie. “We didn’t accomplish much yesterday, but we’ll get out today…” Kurt smiled at that recalling the time they had spent on the couch before turning on the TV for a movie. They lost track of time and had a late lunch. Kitty called him in a panic and he got lost in his work for a while. The two ordered pizza and sat on the couch again, watching some TV shows. It was a lazy, wonderful day but he had to make up for it now.

 

“Is she a Dom?”

 

“Yes, but she’s more of a bossy diva than anything else.” Kurt laughed. “She’ll probably adore you.”

 

Kurt headed into the living room, Blaine following on his heels. The sub sat on the couch with one of the older issues of Vogue. Blaine mentioned he hadn’t read them in a while so Kurt dug out his old boxes of magazines so he could peruse the back issues. With a smile on his face he sat down at the sewing machine working on one of the jackets. There was a knock on the door and before he could stop the machine, Blaine was on his feet.

 

“Hello, Ms. Rachel Berry, I presume,” he heard Blaine say in his carefully controlled voice.   


“So charming!” he heard Rachel coo.

 

Kurt got to his feet in time to see his friend embrace his sub with one arm. The other had a plate of what looked to be her famous sugar cookies. “The last time you made those you hadn’t spoken to me for a week,” he said. “What’s the occasion for your famous cookies?”

 

“They are a welcome for Blaine. And I didn’t have time to bake but there from this darling bakery I frequent. Best vegan chocolate cake.” She handed Blaine the plate and her purse. “Do you mind terribly to put these away?”

 

“No, ma’am.”

 

“So polite!”

 

“Rachel…” Kurt stepped forward and grabbed his friend’s arm. The tone in his voice caused Blaine to pause. “Go ahead Blaine, I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Rachel asked. “Subs love to—“

 

“If you finish that sentence I am calling your understudy and offering up the gown to her. Blaine is not your sub, you don’t order him around. Besides I never expect him to wait on me like a servant.”  


“Well, I apologize.” She pressed her hand to her heart. “And the cookies are for you too if you aren’t on your no carb, no refined sugar diet for your collection viewing.”

 

“No. I have come to the conclusion that fad diets don’t work for me. I focus on lean protein, vegetables and whole grains.” Kurt smiled. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you. Come on, the dress is in here and I want you to be brutally honest.” He walked into the living room and saw Blaine sitting on the couch again, reaching for the magazine.

 

“Kurt is that what you want me to wear?” Her hand went to her mouth. “It’s gorgeous. Perfect…” She touched the dress that was on the mannequin, hands skimming over the delicate lace on the bodice. It was an overlay that formed cap sleeves, then went into a deep V, and ended at the natural waist with a thin metallic trim trim.

 

“The top is modest, it’s a Pre-Fall collection so I wanted to make it a bit less risqué. But the back has a small opening and the top fastens with a pearl buttons. I decided to go more vintage look, but I added a bit of sex appeal with a slit.” His hands lifted the fabric to reveal the slit with would go halfway up her right thigh. 

 

Rachel let out a little squeal and wrapped her arms around Kurt before helping him take it off the mannequin. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kurt laughed as he went to the couch to sit beside Blaine. He looked over his shoulder at the magazine. “I hate to brag but if you go to the green tab you’ll see a piece of mine. One of my cardigans and a scarf when I was doing hand-dyed accessories.”

 

“Really?” He flipped ahead. “That’s amazing sir.”

 

“That magazine is old. I bought numerous copies… That collection was special to me. I had been holding onto the designs for a while. They were things I made after—“  


“Kurt!” the squeal of Rachel interrupted him. She floated into the room spinning around. “This is perfect I just want to break into song. This would be perfect for—“

 

“Please spare Blaine from one of your impromptu performances.” Kurt patted his subs knees as he went over to grab his pin cushion. “I’m going to fit this to you, alright? I need it back for my runway show. It will be in both the preview and the fall show.”

 

“I heard that you were planning something spectacular for the show. Do you need a bit of star power? I mean I’ve already RSVP’d but Jesse could bring one of his co-stars to fill a seat if you need me to model.”

 

“I can’t ask that of you. Mercedes is already singing.”  


“You asked Mercedes and not me?”

 

“Rachel, she just released her newest album. It’s promotion for her new tour as well as a favor for me,” Kurt said as tried to balance the pin cushion and gather fabric. Without even a glance in his sub’s direction, Blaine appeared beside him, hand out to take the pin cushion from him. “Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem, sir.”

 

“Are you coming to the fundraiser Blaine?” Rachel turned her head towards the young man. “Jesse and I will be performing a duet… Kurt told me that you were accepted into the Musical Theatre program at NYADA. This would be a good chance to see one of their alums.”

 

“I would enjoy that,” he replied softly. “Would I be allowed to come sir?”

 

“Of course, I even have a suit picked out for you. It meant to ask you yesterday, but it slipped my hand.” Kurt smiled at him and held out his hand for a pin. “The suit is at the office we’ll have to go this afternoon or tomorrow to grab it so I can fit you.”

 

“Part of your preview collection?”

 

“A present.” Kurt paused and smiled at Blaine. “As Rachel can attest I like making clothes for my friends as gifts.” He looked up into to catch the sub’s eyes before Blaine ducked his head. “Sorry for keeping you Rachel, I had some of your measurements on hand so it should be that much of a difference. I hate to hem the skirt so can you wear heels?” He settled his hands on his friend’s shoulders.

 

“Of course.” She tilted her head and looked at the two of them. “The pair of you is sweet together. Listen, rehearsal for my show got cancelled today and Jesse is busy at the theatre. Would the two of you like to come to lunch with me? My treat?”

 

Kurt waited for Blaine to speak up, even ask a question, but the sub kept quiet. “That sounds fine, Rachel. I’ve been meaning to show Blaine around, but we got preoccupied yesterday. I might even stop by the office when we’re finished.”

 

Rachel clapped her hands and twirled in the dress. “I’m going to go take this off and I’ll be right out. I know this amazing place that has vegan options, but the two of you will be happy.” At that she wandered back into the bathroom.

 

Kurt looked at his sub who walked over towards his work table, but froze midway to it. “Can I put his back for you, sir?”

 

“Yes, just next to the sewing machine.” It was times like this that he did want to praise Blaine for being so careful and remember what he had told him. However, he would probably stiffen with the praise again, like he did the night before. “Are you alright with going to eat with Rachel? I can tell her that we changed her mind or I have too much work if you aren’t comfortable.”

 

“Mr. Kurt I want to get to know your friends,” he replied softly as he walked back towards the couch. “Ms. Berry seems nice and… I haven’t really had anyone to talk to about NYADA things. It might be nice to have someone.” Blaine looked at the floor than back up at him. “At school they focused on getting us to a university. Even though there were lots of us in Glee club and Drama I’m the only one that wanted to go into music.”

 

“I understand. Rachel would love to give advice whenever she has spare time.” Kurt smiled at him. “When we were in high school there were a lot of us applying to performing arts programs. Our counselor and club director was supportive.”

 

“We? Sir, I… I don’t want to pry, but did you sing?”

 

“I was in glee club, competed with Rachel for solos and attention, but that was while ago. Things changed after I left high school. I’ll tell you about it sometime, everything, but the story…” Kurt paused and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s hard for me to talk about.”

 

Kurt was glad that Rachel appeared with the gown draped over her shoulder. He turned away from Blaine and got his friend’s help to put the dress back onto the mannequin to make the changes. Rachel chattered as he put things away and soon enough the trio was heading to the door. Even with Rachel and Blaine there his mind was still wandering. For the first time in weeks he was not stressing over his collection, but rather how to speak with Blaine and tell him everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel didn’t notice how quiet Kurt was, but Blaine had noticed it. Ever since he started talking about his past Kurt got eerily quiet. Gone was the Dom who had talked his ear off when he first met him and the person who carefully communicated anything, he was silent. Rachel, though, took it as an opportunity to talk his ear off as they walked to the small French café that she swore by.

 

“The classes will be hard Blaine and the teachers extremely critical. I was Dom so all of them were harsh with me. As a sub you may have a more difficult time because some won’t take it into account, but others will write you off straight away. You just have to prove them wrong.” Rachel tilted her chin up and stood as tall as she could with her 5’3 frame. “How is your dancing? Those instructors are the worst. We have a friend that’s in a contemporary dance company…” She wrapped her hand around Kurt’s wrist. “Have you talked to Brittany about some studio time with Blaine…? Kurt! Are you even listening?”

 

“Yes, Rachel I’ve talked with Brittany about it, but not Blaine,” he said. “And let go of me.”

 

“Someone is awfully cranky. Did he eat this morning Blaine? If I had a sub—“

 

“But you don’t Rachel. You have Jesse.” Kurt stopped on the sidewalk and stepped to the side, waiting until the sidewalk was mostly clear. “It’s high time you realized that and start thinking about subs like you would Finn. You never ordered him around like a servant. You treated him like you did any of your boyfriends.”

 

Rachel set her arms on her hips. “This is hardly the place. What if someone sees or hears Kurt?” She huffed but then rolled her eyes as her features softened. “Sorry, again I just keep on putting my foot in my mouth.” She turned to Blaine. “As a sub were you offended by anything I said?”

 

“I’m used to it, ma’am,” he replied softly. “And sir? What Ms. Berry says is no different than half of the textbooks published. At Dalton we discussed it.”

 

Kurt settled his hand on Blaine’s back. “Let’s just go get something to eat. Sorry for snapping at you Rachel.”

 

His friend was smug as she led them down the street strutting forward. Soon enough they got to a two story restaurant with huge windows. The outside patio was obscured by a fence covered in vines. “Follow me.” She flipped her hair as she opened the door and strutted to the front where a host stood. “Table for three please.”

 

“It will be a bit,” the woman said, raising her eyes slightly.

 

“I happen to know you usually have a handful of tables reserved.” Rachel leaned forward. “My name is Rachel Berry.”

 

“Is that supposed to mean something?” she questioned. “Fifteen minutes for a table…” The woman rolled her eyes, but then she stood up straighter when a man approached.

 

“Melody… Now, Ms. Berry we’re sorry, she’s new.” One of the managers appeared and gave her an air kiss on each cheek that she reciprocated. “Mr. St. James isn’t with you?” he questioned looking behind her.

 

“No, my friend _Kurt Hummel_ and his sub.” At that she stood a little straighter eyeing the woman behind the stand. “We’d like a table for three for lunch.”

 

“Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. I saw some of your work when I watched the Tony’s this past year.” He held out his hand for Kurt to shake. “Is this your sub?”

 

 Blaine looked to his Dom who probably wanted him to speak up. Instead he ducked his head slightly and moved closer.

 

“Yes, it is.” Kurt wrapped an arm around him. “And we’re both famished.”

 

“Of course! Come with me. It’s a nice day so we’ll put you on the patio.”

 

Blaine was fine with holding hands occasionally or Kurt touching him, but it felt like eyes were on them as they walked through the restaurant to get to the outside seating. He knew some were looking at Rachel, but a few were watching them. They sat at a small circular table with menus printed and laying at place settings. The manager brought glasses of lemon water soon after and promised that a waiter would be by soon enough.

 

“You should get used to throwing your weight around Kurt. Your name comes with a reputation now.” Rachel took a drink of water and smiled. “So what are you getting? Their salad is amazing.”

 

“Probably crepes,” Kurt said. “Blaine?”

 

“Yeah, the mushroom with goat cheese sounds nice.”

 

“The one with arugula sounds heavenly to me.” Kurt set the menu down and his hand went to Blaine’s. “So I have been lacking in theatre gossip, if you want give me some?”

 

“Well the show wraps up soon. You know Jesse had that call back for Les Mis in London and I was planning on traveling with him for a bit, but I have an audition for Wicked.”

 

Blaine watched Kurt’s face lit up as he leaned forward and moved his hand away as he placed them on the table. “That is amazing. I mean it’s no surprise, for Elphaba? Of course it’s for her. Your rendition of Defying Gravity… makes me jealous I can no longer hit the high F.”

 

“High F?” Blaine questioned. “Sorry for interrupting, sir.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Kurt smiled and patted his knee. “My vocal range when I was still singing was unusual for a male.”

 

“Impressive is what he means,” Rachel said. “You could probably get it back. Too bad your busy with your fashion—“

 

“It’s my job, Rachel. I love it. I haven’t sang other than casually in years.”

 

“Four and a half to be precise?” Rachel questioned leaning back in her chair. She turned her attention to Blaine. “Sorry to change the subject, but tell me all about you Blaine.”

 

Her brown eyes widened as she looked to Kurt. It seemed as if they were filled with regret. If he wasn’t mistaken she mouthed ‘sorry’ to him. Clearing his throat he spoke, “I’ve said a lot, ma’am. I’m majoring in musical theatre. If I can’t make it as a performer I would be happy as a producer or teacher.”

 

There was no chance for response as the waiter came by to take orders. Rachel talked fast and was precise in her direction—he wouldn’t be surprised if he snapped—Kurt was specific with what he said, but the tone was one of respect. The waiter didn’t turn to him instead he said, “and for your sub, sir?”

 

Blaine’s mouth went dry and didn’t want to see the look on Kurt’s face. He ducked his head to avoid the gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt turn to him and then sigh before reciting what Blaine told him he’d like.

 

“The nerve of some people,” Kurt muttered.

 

“He was only doing his job, at a place like this it’s common—“  


“For what? Subs to be treated like children. Blaine, are you okay?”

 

“Fine, sir.”

 

“Are you sure? You could have spoken up, I wouldn’t have been upset.”

 

“Yes, sir.” It was hard to force the words out in the meek manner he’d been using. He’d expected a Dom like his dad. Old fashioned, but still fair. Someone that would have taken all his mannerisms and delighted in them. Kurt had to question everything at every little term. Preaching about how subs should be treated. He was tired of hearing him harp on Rachel or correct him at every turn. Couldn’t he just accept Blaine like he is? But even that question seemed ridiculous. Kurt Hummel could see right through him and that thought terrified him.


	6. Chapter Six

It was Wednesday before they were able to get into the office.  Kurt needed to put out some fires and take Blaine on a proper tour. They meant to go on a tour the day before but Rachel monopolized it after their lunch. She claimed to want to show Blaine where a real star worked. He had to hold a snort back on that and he could tell by the look on Blaine’s face that he wasn’t infatuated with her like she thought. The sub never spoke up though. He did that all day. Letting Rachel boss him around in the morning, ignoring her comments later on, and letting waiter defer to Kurt rather than treating him like an actual person.

“What floor sir?” Blaine questioned once they got in the elevator and were standing there for about 30 seconds.

Kurt shook his head. “Sorry, I’m somewhere else today.” He reached over and pushed floor three. “We have half a floor here,” he explained. “The rent was surprisingly cheap.” He had to hold back a laugh at that because he still had to take out a loan for everything.  The door they came to was glass with the stylized KH as the logo. No sooner did he step in, did he hear his name called. Several times.

“Oh, Mr. Hummel I’m glad you’re here. Things have been a mess. There have been client inquiries and they’re getting impatient… Mrs. Lopez- Pierce—“

“Which one?”

“Brittany, she needs the models/dancers approved for the show. They are in the file folders with the blue labels on them. The other Mrs. Lopez- Pierce wants additions made to the preview and some photo mock-ups down for your portfolio, her things are in the folder with yellow labels… Ms. Jones needs you to approve the song list for the show, and this folder is the first draft of the contract with the boutique. The owner is usually in the store Tuesday-Saturdays after 10…” The young woman sighed and passed a packet of papers in a clear folder to him. “I hate when you work from home. It’s stressful for me, I hope you know that.”

The comment made Kurt smirk. It was a lot like old Kitty. “Well Miss Wilde I want you to meet Blaine Anderson.”

“Your sub?” she questioned and then her gaze went to Blaine. “You are lucky to have Mr. Hummel. If he is as good of a boss as he is a Dom you’re in good hands.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Kitty. What do you want?”

“Mrs. Lopez-Pierce let it drop that you were buying a table for the benefit.”

“You have a seat for sure. I’ll need to check arrangements to see if your Dom can come with you.” Kurt’s eyes were already on the document in front of him. He scowled. “I’m going to need my glasses to read this over too many nights sewing in dim lighting… Used to have perfect vision.” When he looked back up he saw Kitty looking at him expectantly. “What else do you want?”

“A seat for my Dom isn’t necessary. However, I know I can fit into a sample size so could I possibly wear one of your pieces? Not the new ones. Only Ms. Berry is wearing one, but…”

“Have your pick from the spring collection, just let me know which one you want. There’s a blue dress that would look stunning on you and not seem out of season. Wear heels because the hem is longer than normal and the model that wore it was about a foot taller than you. The neckline is graphic so accessories should be kept to a minimum,” he muttered and then looked at her.

“I have the best boss ever.”

“Don’t worry I’ll bring you coffee the first morning I’m back and then will you let me off the hook for leaving you alone?”

She nodded vigorously then went to answer the phone, not even letting ring through once. Kurt picked the contract up and gestured for Blaine to follow him to his office. The partition was set up still and there was a rack of clothes with many of the pieces for the Preview on there.

“This is my office I would give you a tour but I need to take care of these things before they get out of control…” He sat down and turned on his computer after fishing a pair of glasses out of the desk drawer.

“I understand, sir.”

Kurt was looking at headshots will simultaneously getting the computer started. “Your suit is on the rack, pieces of it at least. It needs major work but I needed your measurements.”

Blaine walked over to the rack and saw a wine colored blazer with pattern pieces pinned to it beside a pale blue dress shirt and a pair of matching pants.

“I’m taking a risk on it. More autumn colors than summer, but pop of red caught my eye on your school photo. The shirt is too lighten things up a bit. I’m thinking of a bronze-ish bow tie. I have one that I bought for a runway show a while ago that would look good.”

“You made this for me?” Blaine said slowly. “Before you even met me?”

“I… I wanted to show you how serious I was taking this. It’s hard for me to show emotion until I’ve known someone for a while. You could say my hopes for us are in each of the stitches.” Kurt shook his head and turned back to the computer. “I’m being all sappy, you don’t want to hear it.”

“I’ve never had me make something like this before, thank you.”

Words failed him as he looked over the young man that looked so much like person behind his submission. “You haven’t tried it on yet.” Kurt hid his head to focus on his work. Blaine could make him blush like his virginal teenage self all over again. When he made the suit the jacket was made to show off the broadness of his shoulders, the pants to hug his legs showing off a trim waist. “Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll handle the most pressing stuff. Then we can go and I can show you around.”

“Would you like me to do anything?”

“I have garment bags behind the partition in box, can you get the suit ready to transport. It’s delicate, but I need to work on it at home.”

As Kurt rushed the tasks as fast as he could go without making any mistakes he looked up to watch Blaine. He treated the piece with as much care as he would. Regardless of all the lingering questions Kurt had about him it was clear that Blaine was everything he hoped for.

 

* * *

 

 

The night of the fundraiser Blaine let Kurt take control. It was clear the man was nervous and Blaine could sense he liked to take charge in a situation like this. After he put on his suit he took the bowtie to Kurt’s room where the man was sitting on his bed, tying his dress shoes.

“Will you help me with my bow tie, sir?”

“Yeah…”

Before Kurt could get up Blaine walked over to him and knelt in front of him, handing him the piece of fabric. “Thank you, sir. I can’t seem to get it right.”

Kurt looked taken aback, his fingers fumbling. “What are you doing Blaine?”

“I remember what you said the first night, but I want to help you tonight. Let me be your submissive, you’ve earned it,” he whispered.

Kurt’s lips twitched upward as he adjusted the bow tie. He fixed the lapels and let his fingers linger on Blaine’s cheek. “Could you get up for me? I’d hate if I made your knees hurt or you wrinkled the suit.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Stay there, standing please, hands at your sides.” Kurt got off the bed and walked over to where his vanity was and pulled a mid-size black box with silver swirls on it. “Santana thought I was crazy for not getting something for you, especially with me in public eye. Would you mind wearing this?” He walked over and pressed the box into Blaine’s hands.

Blaine looked up at him.

“Open it.”

He did just that, lifting the lid to reveal a leather cuff. It had a piece in the middle that gathered the fabric making it look like a bow tie on his wrist. “Thank you, Mr. Kurt.”

“Something simple and understated. It will look fashionable. I don’t expect you to wear it all the time. Just whenever you want to.”

Blaine nodded and handed it back to Kurt before holding out his wrist. Kurt smiled and set the box on the bed after taking the cuff out, then slipped it on. “Will you tell me why you are doing this? It’s on purpose you’re not just acting blindly obedient.”

“Because I know when Doms like you get nervous when they feel like they are losing control. Tonight may be nerve-wracking because Rachel is debuting your dress and it’s the first time people will really see us together. I thought it would help you if you gave me orders. Maintained some order even if everything else is hectic.”

Kurt shook his head. “Amazing… I like your hair. Much softer than usual.”

Blaine had noticed that Kurt’s hands went up to his head, but settled at touching his face when he had it slicked back. Instead he put just enough gel to control the mess while still keeping it under control. Blaine stepped forward and slipped under Kurt’s arm.

“Pushy for a sub,” Kurt teased, hand running though his curls. It stepped when there was a knock at the door. “Santana and Brittany most likely.”

Blaine stepped away from his Dom and headed towards the front door. When he opened it he was greeted with the two woman. “Hello, nice to meet you,” he said letting them in. “Let me guess, you’re Brittany?” He asked the blonde who had hair in an updo with a quite a bit of volume. Her purple dress had a plunging V and soft ruffles. Perfect for a dancer as they would ripple with the slightest movement. “And you are Santana.” She was dressed to kill in a floor length black dress that was off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline that was anything but modest. Her dark hair that fell in soft waves, cherry red lipsticks and winged eyeliner just added to the sex appeal that seemed to ooze from her.

“Lady Hummel didn’t give you credit.” Santana raised her eyebrow. “Nice suit.” Her hands went to the lapels and then lingered on his shoulders that were emphasized.

“Kurt made it for me.”

“I only approved one dress as a leak.” She looked over. “But I do have to say that I’m pleased to see. Certainly highlights your masculine features.”

“It wasn’t from his collection,” he said, taking a step back and feeling overwhelmed with attention from the Domme.

“Oh!” Brittany exclaimed and went to hug Blaine. “I knew Kurt would find another dolphin soon enough! You’re perfect. Look at his eyes, San, like a puppy’s!”

“What is Brit shouting about?” Kurt asked as he walked into the room and saw Brittany pulling away from Blaine. “Please don’t refer to my sub as a puppy. Not my kink.”

“He would look adorable in a collar Hummel.” Santana crossed her arms over her chest. “She was talking about the fact that you made him a suit from scratch… A nice suit I may add… How many hours did you put into it? 30? 50?” Santana questioned as she stepped forward her manicured hands ghosting over the lapels and the dress shirt of Blaine again. They lingered on what appeared to be hand stitching in certain places.

Blaine looked at her and then looked at his Dom. Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand and then began to speak fast about needing to leave. They went downstairs and all got into Santana’s shiny new car. Black and sleek with leather seats. Brittany sat up front as the two men went to the back. Blaine’s hand lingered over the cuff on his wrist. He never knew he would enjoy a mark of submissiveness this much but texture of the leather was almost comforting to him.

When they got to the event venue, a valet took the car and Santana whispered instructions at him until the man look like he would faint. Then she smiled widely and reached for Brittany. They didn’t hold hands, Santana slipped an arm around Brittany’s waist. Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand as they walked forward. The barely got up the steps before they were stopped. Santana winked at Kurt before slinked inside with Brittany, posing when it looked a bored reporter was snapping pictures.

“Hello, I am from the Society page at the Chronicle. So, Mr. Hummel we’ve already seen Ms. Berry’s gorgeous dress, is your suit part of the collection?” The woman reporter looked over Kurt as if she would devour him.

“No, my suit is a McQueen,” he said with a smile. “One of my biggest inspirations.”

“Nice choice, but I think my readers would be more interested in your arm candy. Now, who is this and what is he wearing?” The reporter eyed Blaine, focusing on his wrist.

“Blaine Anderson, I’m Mr. Hummel’s sub and this lovely suit is his work.” He gave the woman a charming smile, and moved his body into his Dom’s.

“Looks like you have your hands full, Mr. Hummel, have a good night.” The woman’s lips curved into a smile as she scanned the sub.

The comment was like one his father’s friends would make. But Mr. Hu—Kurt wasn’t upset with him. He was happy, smiling and buzzing with energy as they walked through the door, never once loosening his tight hold. It was crawling with people in gorgeous gowns. He felt a bit better when he saw the receptionist, Kitty, wearing a blue lace dress and had her hair in ringlets. Rachel was there in the blush dress with a handsome man beside her in a slate grey suit whose accessories matched perfectly. He used these to ground himself. Unlike at the airport he didn’t feel at ease or free. There was no anonymity here even if in a new city surrounded by strangers. Even if they didn’t know him he was attached to Kurt in their eyes. While assumptions used to cause Blaine’s blood to boil now it wasn’t so bad. He was ready to be here with Kurt. He may have to work on how he acted in public but he secretly enjoyed kneeling for him… Especially if it was on his terms.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Blaine was breathing heavily as he looked in the mirror in front of him. He got to his feet, hands on hips as he walked over to grab his water bottle. He hadn’t worked this hard in months. Boxing and some cardio was his main form of exercise. Dancing at glee club wasn’t this intense. “I think I’m done for now, Brittany.” He sat against the wall as he saw the blonde run through her routine. It was easy to write her off when he first met her. Thought she was some daffy blonde that lived up to the stereotype of a sub. Seeing her work today it was clear that his assumptions were off. Behind her easy going mentality and fun-loving nature contained a mature, intelligent woman with an unbeatable work ethic.

“Come on, you need to try at least one more time. If you give up now I’ll make you come to my technique class… _Ballet_ … If you think this is harsh, just wait until you have a 60 year old woman insulting her technique while hitting her cane on the floor in time with the music.”

Blaine groaned as he got to his feet. The routine was more complicated than he ever thought that he would attempt, but Brittany broke it into smaller steps convincing him that as long as he had the strength and flexibility he would be able to do it.

“Okay 5, 6, 7, 8… 1 and 2, 3, 4… Left foot should hit on 4,” Brittany called, stopping her dancing to get closer to Blaine to watch him. “Lunge and accent on 3, Blaine! Releve and then passe… Come on… Now come the isolations.”

Blaine moved across the room jumping and flipping before he moved carefully down to the floor.

“Chest lift, this should be an isolated move… Flip and… Good… When you get to your feet show me your anger. This song has passion.”

Blaine leapt and then accented each of his arm movements. Brittany stopped the music and he looked at her. She ran forward and hugged him tightly. “NYADA will not know what hit them, a few more days with me and…”

“Thank you, I haven’t felt like this in a while.”

“Cool down stretches and then I think you deserve a reward. I don’t have rehearsal this afternoon, but I’m meeting people at 8 to run through the choreography for Kurt’s show.” Brittany sat on the floor and easily maneuvered into the splits. “That means I have the rest of the day with you until I meet Santana for dinner.”

Blaine sat beside her and stretched out his shoulders before he would move onto his legs. As he attempted to copy some of her stretches he looked her over. She never took off her wedding band, but did know that she kept the necklace that signified her as a sub in her bag while she danced. Although, he had to push all of the thoughts out of his head to focus on. He was nowhere near as flexible as her, and it would be important to soothe the worked muscles. “What’s going on with his show? I thought it was a runway event?” he asked once he was in a comfortable position.

“No, he wanted some sort of dance routine. He told me that he wants to keep a few of the show stoppers like Rachel’s gown, but he wants to capitalize on the athleisure trend.” Brittany shrugged. “His clothes are easy to move in, but finding dancers is hard.”

“Aren’t they all booked?”

“We should have some more male models…” Brittany looked at him. “Can you do something for me?”

“What?”

She pulled him to his feet and then dragged him to one side of the room. “Okay, so follow closely behind me. Walking…1, 2, 3, 4, second position demi plie lean opposite of me 5, other direction 6, snap to 1st parallel 7, walk 8, 1, 2, 3, 4, stop 5, coup 6, tendu 7, developpe 8…”

Blaine followed her with the pattern of walking for 4 beats stopping, bringing his foot up to his ankle, then out before lifting it. They walked again stopped…Brittany said it was as if they were hitting a wall. They did straight jumps and then it got more complicated. Brittany leaned back and they did a serious of lifts. Then they went through a series of fast steps. He stumbled a few times, but it was nice.

“We need to talk to Kurt. It would be great to have you in the show. He wants to get back to his roots, but we should add in some of his future.” Brittany hugged him. “You make him happy. It was after he got the news you were coming that he started acting more like Kurt again. I caught him singing to Mercedes’s songs the other day…”

Blaine went to grab his water as Brittany slipped on clothes over her tights and leotard. As he looked in the mirror he laughed at the loose black pants and the white tank top. He threw a sweatshirt over it and tried to push all the questions out of his mind… But he didn’t have to be scared of Brittany, she was a sub like he was, she’d understand. “Brittany what can you tell me about Kurt?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Why he doesn’t really sing…about his past.”

“He didn’t tell you?” she asked. “Santana says he always hides so much…” She crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not mine to tell but… you need to know that he didn’t always set out to do fashion. Started out just like Rachel. He was in New York dating a sub that wasn’t that great for him, Santana was going to college in Kentucky and I was at college too, but then… Finn died.” The blonde seemed to almost break at that.

“Finn?” Blaine questioned and then moved closer to Brittany. His instinct was to touch her, but he didn’t know if she would want it.

“I wasn’t able to come back for the funeral,” she continued, ignoring the question and kept on talking, “I wasn’t with Santana then. But things changed after that. I was getting some degree I didn’t want and Santana wasn’t happy where she was. We got back together and Rachel… Rachel finally got a grip. She used to be worse than she is.” Brittany tilted her head back in forced laughter, her eyes were watery and she wiped them away. “Kurt wasn’t the same. He ended things with the sub, dropped out of NYADA and went to fashion school.”

“Brittany who was Finn to Kurt?”

“His step-brother. Kurt’s mom died, and so did Finn’s dad. Their parents got married. Finn was also Rachel’s fiancé.”

Blaine nodded and then went to hug her. Brittany hugged him back. “I’m glad you’re here. You’ve been good for Kurt. We’ve tried to get him to date and there have been others, but none that have helped him. One reason I get along with him is because he’s a lot like Santana. Santana’s a bit pushier, but the two forget how persuasive they can be. You have to hold your own with them or you can lose yourself.” She smiled at him. “I need some green tea. Let’s go to the coffee cart and then drop by KH.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have your headshot,” Brittany said. “I want you in the dance. You’re good.”

“I’m… It’s in a few days and I don’t want to stress Kurt out. Besides how—“

“Stop. Okay? Start thinking about yourself, don’t think about Kurt, okay? I still need another male model and you’re decent. Not like one of the guys from my show, but better than some of the models I’ve seen.” Brittany grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him over to the barre where her bag rested. “Blaine you need to learn that being a sub doesn’t mean you can’t be in charge of your own life and it doesn’t mean you are any less spectacular. All it means is that you show love through service or you want to give another person control sometimes. You will dance with me and you will enjoy doing it. I know you will because I saw your face today.”

They left the studio and went to grab coffee. When they got to the desk Brittany handed Kitty her soy latte with honey, but find out that Kurt was in a meeting. They left his non-fat mocha with Kitty. The pair waited, but Brittany had to meet Santana and Blaine desperately needed a shower after the workout he had.

 

* * *

 

Kurt wanted nothing more than a glass of wine and to read in bed. As he got out of the elevator he recalled the coffee that Kitty said had been delivered by Blaine. It had been a few days since the fundraiser and things… things were going good. Blaine spoke more freely at home and he seemed to be adjusting well.

As he unlocked the door he was greeted by something that smelled heavenly. He was planning on cooking something easy or ordering takeout, this was a pleasant surprise. “I’m home,” he called out and then walked to his bedroom where he sat down his computer bag next to the closet and unloaded folders into his vanity.

When he came out and headed to the kitchen he saw Blaine plating the food. “Thank you, for dinner and everything today. The coffee was needed.”

“Brittany’s idea,” he added, chewing his lip.

“Well, it was still sweet. Then you made dinner.”

“Balsamic chicken with roasted vegetables and quinoa,” he said, handing Kurt a plate.

The Dom saw there was utensils on the table along with water so he went to sit down and waited to start eating until Blaine was beside him. This was nice. He could get used to this. Not only coming home to a meal, but having someone here. “My day was hectic, just tying up loose ends with the preview show and finishing the negotiations on my new line. How about you? How was working with Brittany?”

“Fantastic. She’s a great teacher. I thought I was awful but she said I had the strength and decent flexibility, I just had to train my body to move in a different way.” He took a large drink of water. “She told me that you were making the Preview show different and she’s choreographing.”

“Mercedes is singing as well. Rachel is making a debut at the end so they may have a diva off poorly disguised as a duet. The first time in years.” Kurt smiled at that, but then looked over his sub’s face. “Was there something else?”

“Brittany mentioned she needed more male models…”

“Yes, it’s been horrendous finding the right fit. Brit texted me today though saying that she thought she found someone, but she didn’t have his portfolio.”

“She showed me the routine.” Blaine pushed his vegetables around his plate. “Brittany thinks that I should be in the show.”

Kurt blinked and set his fork down. “You would want that? It’s a lot Blaine. Not just a performance like you’re used to, but quick changes and photographs and…” He stopped himself. “If she thinks you can do than I will support you. Your look fits within the aesthetic of my brand, I’ll just have to make sure that I hem things appropriately for what you will be wearing.”

“Really? I didn’t know how you would react. This isn’t just your _thing_ it’s your job and—“

“Blaine. You are part of my life now and I will let you stay here and be as involved as you want for as long as you want, alright? Part of what makes KH Designs special is the work I do for my friends, designing for them and gathering inspiration. I would still be running my business out of my apartment if it wasn’t for Santana. No one would know my name if it wasn’t for Rachel and Mercedes.” Kurt over the table and saw that it hadn’t quite reached Blaine. “Rachel used to have this saying, being a part of something special makes you special. But she realized that she had it all wrong. Something is special because you are a part of it. My business is successful because all my friends are a part of it. Now I am lucky enough to say my sub is part of it, alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Kurt.” Blaine gave him a smile. A real one. Like when they hugged on the couch or when he held the pieces of the suit in his office or when he knelt in front of him to wear the bow tie.

He smiled too before he went back to his dinner. Blaine was a decent cook or at least had a grasp of basic concepts. The vegetables were cooked to the perfect point, not soggy with oil but not overdone, and the chicken moist. When it was complete he got to his feet. “Let me clean up if you did the cooking.”

“You always help me, so I get to help you.” Blaine followed him and loaded the dishwasher. Then Kurt washed the dishes while Blaine dried and put them away.

“I don’t really need to work on anything tonight. Do you want to watch some TV with me?”

Blaine just nodded and finished up the work with the Kurt. The two men slipped out of the kitchen and headed to the sofa. Kurt sat down first and before he could adjust Blaine was next to him. “My, you’re certainly cuddly tonight.” The Dom reached for the remote and turned on some new reality TV show he hadn’t seen yet. Then he allowed himself to focus on Blaine. “Your hair is soft without the gel.” He ran his hand through the curls.

“I took a shower after practice.”

“I like this. I like you,” Kurt whispered.

“Brittany told me something today?”

“What? Gossip about Santana, do tell…”

“No, about you. She told me a little about you, mentioned Finn.”

Kurt stiffened and straightened up on the couch, moving Blaine around. “What did she tell you?”

“Not much, just that he was your step brother and Rachel’s fiancé. Before his death everyone has kind of scattered, but things changed after it. Especially for you and Rachel.” Blaine looked up at him with his warm brown eyes. “Don’t be mad at Brittany. I asked her about you, I just wanted to know more.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Because the last time I tried to find anything out you were either silent or snapped at Rachel for the next two hours.” Blaine pulled away from him.

“I think I do have work to do. Excuse me.” Kurt got to his feet only to find his arm being grabbed. His first reaction was to snap, but it was Blaine—his sub—grabbing his arm. He allowed the action to pull him back to reality, to center himself and realize the reaction was appropriate for any Dom, let alone one that is supposed to be a mentor for their sub.

“I’m sorry, sir, for upsetting you. I just wanted to know about you.”

“I want the same Blaine. Are you willing to tell me everything? The file I got withheld what they considered too personal. I don’t know why you went to Dalton, I have no idea why you struggled so much for the time there or where your anger came from. I don’t know why you acted so blindly obedient when you first came.”

“That is different.”

“How?”

Blaine looked down at his lap and then sat straighter before reaching the remote to flip the TV off. “Brittany sent me a video of the choreography, I need to watch it.” He got to his feet and then pushed past his Dom.

“Blaine.”

“Sir?”

“I want to finish this discussion.”

“Order me then. Isn’t that what you do?” He stood tall, face set harshly as he glared at the Dom, daring him to do something, anything.

Kurt walked over to the couch and took a pillow off then dropped it on the floor. “Kneel, now.” He waited until the sub sank to the ground. “Your tone was not acceptable Blaine. You can be angry at me and express it without insolence. I don’t want to punish you, especially because we’re both getting heated.” His hand went to his curls and then moved to his chin to tip it up so brown met blue. “I understand that I have not been acting appropriately in terms of full disclosure, but it’s hard for me to tell you everything yet. While I am a bit upset that you asked Brittany I am glad that you told me. In the future I will work to being open with you, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt sighed and sank to knees as well in front of the sub. “Tell me what you’re thinking, please.”

“I understand what you’re saying. And I… I’ll tell you everything. Whenever you want, sir. Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’ve calmed down. I was never really mad at you Blaine, just a bit upset.” He wrapped his arms around the sub. “I have a few hours before I want to sleep. I like working in bed, do you want to bring your laptop in my room? Maybe spend the night with me?”

“Yes, Mr. Kurt.” Blaine smiled at that and hugged him. “Can I stand up?”

“God, yes, I don’t know how you do that, my knees hurt.”

“You’re an old man,” the sub teased.

Kurt lightly slapped his shoulder before he grabbed his sub’s hand. Things were going to be alright.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a teaser at the end as Kurt and Blaine's relationship progresses.

Blaine had never let anyone do his makeup before. Sure he’d put on stage makeup loads of times before performances, but he was always the one doing it before helping all the newbies. It was a sad stereotype but if a guy was straight and hadn’t been in a show before 9 out of 10 times they had no clue what concealer was even used for.

“I haven’t seen you before,” the makeup artist said. It was a man in tight jeans and a tighter shirt. “I work for designers and dance companies mainly. You’re not one of Hummel’s usuals or part of Brittany’s group.”

“I’m new.”

“You must be pretty damn good if you get to dance with her.” The man laughed. “God, if she wasn’t married I would be all over that. But I’ve met her wife. She’d probably castrate any man that has a wet dream about a blonde.”

“Santana can be protective,” Blaine said.

The artist didn’t answer because following that statement there was a shout of, “Blaine!” Soon enough Kurt appeared. “Are you taking care of him Tony?” he questioned. “What are you doing to his face? The blush is all wrong. It’s supposed to look natural not like he’s a drag queen.”

“I’m not finished yet. I need to blend and put the tinted setting powder on,” Tony replied. “Relax Mr. Hummel.

“I’ve told you to call me Kurt every single time I’ve worked with you. Now, Blaine are you feeling alright? God, I can’t believe Oliver bailed on us. Thank goodness Jesse will do anything for attention. Do you think you have the lift with Brittany?” Kurt questioned as crouched beside the chair. Brittany’s partner in the dance company was supposed to be the partner for the show, but there was conflicting event for him. Jesse would take Blaine’s place on the catwalk as he didn’t have much time to learn the steps with his own rehearsals.

“It’s been perfect the past two dozen times I’ve tried it with her, sir.”

“Good, I better get out there. Break a leg.”

“I will try my hardest, sir.”

Tony waited anxiously until Kurt was gone before he looked at Blaine. “You will have to teach me your tricks, flirting like that with Kurt Hummel, you naughty thing you. I didn’t even realize you were a sub!”

“I’m _his_ sub,” Blaine informed him in a soft voice.

At that Tony clamped his mouth shut and set to work, actually serious this time.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was fidgeting into his seat as Santana sat beside him. She was dressed to kill in a bodycon dress and five inch stilettos. “Relax, the press is analyzing everything,” she murmured through a smile. “The element of surprise is the best thing yet.”

He nodded and when Mercedes came out, waving, everyone clapped. Kurt made a special dress just for her. A flattering silhouette that drew attention to her face. It looked much harder to make when it reality it took him a good five hours. She stepped to the side of the stage and began her song. It was a slower song a progressive beat that transitioned nicely into an upbeat chorus. The first to come out was Brittany. She strutted, but then a percussion beat started and she began to run. That’s when Blaine appeared. He reached an arm out to her, pulling her back. She braced against his chest moving her head to the music before jumping, his hand went to her waist to lift her up even higher.

“They’re great,” Santana whispered her hand going to Kurt’s.

Brittany and Blaine did a quick series of steps before they came to the end of the long runway. That’s when the lift happened. Blaine backed up doing an impressive series of acro moves that Kurt hadn’t known he was capable of. Brittany did a back flip, and then faced him. She did a split leap towards him and Blaine caught her as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her legs loosened, he dragged her before walking, gradually picking up tempo until the pair ran off the stage as the rest of the models filed out beginning the series fast dance steps.

“We have a hit.” Santana elbowed Kurt when they show seemed to be drawing to a close, but he sat in awe at the performance. Blaine and Brittany came out again, but nothing as dramatic as their entrance. At the end Mercedes graciously stepped off before Jesse and Rachel appeared. Jesse was in one of his suits from the formal wear he was starting for men while Rachel was in the dress he fit to her. They moved onto one of the wings of the stage where Mercedes had stood rather than continuing down the runway.

“Hello, I know whenever I get on stage with a microphone people expect me to sing, but tonight is about Kurt Hummel and his wonderful show that he just put on. Before we bring all the models out again we want remind people that this collection is vintage inspired. Just as Kurt draws on inspiration from every era, he also draws on inspiration from his friends and families. Because the clothes are inspired by the past I think it’s time to hear the artist himself grace us with a solo he did a few years ago.”

“Rachel, no…” Kurt shook his head as he got onto the stage to take the microphone from her to do damage control.

“Being Alive from Swan Song… I think he still knows it.” The brunette beamed at him, eyes hopeful as Jesse kept a firm arm around her waist. _Just do it,_ she mouthed at him.

He got up to her where she held out the microphone.

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can.” Rachel hugged him tightly.

The strains of music started and Kurt looked at the audience… “ _Someone to hold you too close. Someone to hurt you too deep…”_ God, it was like his audition for NYADA all over again. This song is what changed everything for him, brought him to New York. The lyrics themselves were painful as he listened to this not long before he broke things off with Adam. When he saw Rachel break down after Finn die she didn’t just wear her heart on her sleeve, she pinned it to her shirt like a scarlet letter and dared anyone to say something. No matter how much he tried he never could conceive feeling so deeply attached to Adam.

Rachel and Jesse danced down the catwalk in a slow dance reminiscent of a waltz. Jesse twirled Rachel and she seemed to float down the catwalk. When they came to the end the rest of the models started filing out. He was nearing the final stanzas when Blaine appeared. “ _Someone, need me too much. Someone, know me so well…”_ He walked forward and held out his hand for the sub. Blaine took him eagerly and began showing him the steps for a slow dance routine similar to Rachel and Jesse’s as he sang. When the music ended he took a bow.

“Thank you all for coming and it seems Rachel stole the words out of my mouth. Have a good evening.” He turned off the microphone and set it down on the stand before he led Blaine off the stage. The sub was looking at him with wide brown eyes. Backstage he went to go put on his own clothes. No sooner did he stand still was he bombarded by Brittany and Mercedes and Rachel. The woman hugged him and told him how proud they were. For the first time in a while he felt like he was at home with a family. Blaine appeared a few moments later and Kurt held out his hand to tug the young man close to him. He fit in so nicely and that’s all that he could really hope for in someone.

 

* * *

 

Following the show people were talking about him. His show graced the arts and leisure section, photos of him and Blaine popped up in the society pages. Phones were ringing off the hook and Kitty could barely keep up with everything. Kurt, though, kept his head down with his fingers sewing. People weren’t talking about the clothes they were talking about the music and the dancing of his performance. He complained to Santana about this and Latina rolled her eyes at him.

“Listen to me, Porcelain, it was the Preview. Everyone is talking about you now so everyone will be waiting to see your actual collection. You can do serious show then, something more traditional. Alright?”

“Yeah.” He rolled his shoulders and moved the drawing tablet off his lap. “Is there a reason you’re here besides the fact Kitty called you?”

“Press wants an exclusive, statements, interviews…” Santana pulled a packet of papers out of her tote bag. “There all offers I’ve organized. The last packet is clipped together. I’ve been contacted by a theatre that’s interested in you doing costumes for them. They’ll pay good money and don’t seem to want anything too difficult” Santana set her bag down and her features seemed to soften. “And… People have been asking me about Blaine. I know how to field calls for Brit…”

“Do what you do for her. Let him know about the offers. I’m his Dom, but I’m just helping him with his personal life. We’ve decided I’m to stay out of his professional life unless he asks me specifically to help.”

“I know.” Santana sat a little straighter and crossed her arms. “But I saw what happened to Berry when she got that role with that off Broadway show her freshman year. Brittany never went to dance school, but Blaine. Hummel if someone waves a shiny offer in front of him he may take it. He needs—“

“It’s his life and I’ll take care of it if there is any problems. Alright?”

“Fine. But don’t come crying to me if the two of you get into an argument over him leaving NYADA for some Hobbit musical.” She got to her feet and walked to the door. She went out it and slammed it behind her. He could hear the click of her stilettos against the floor and sighed.

He worked hard until six. By then he realized that Kitty had not left yet, but stayed at the front desk working. She was practically running his business why he was locking himself in his office to finish the collection for Fall. “After the Fall collection comes out, you’ll be getting a raise.”

“I better. I’ve been staying behind to finish everything. It took me two hours to fit everything together. I even maximized your work time’s taking into account how you work best.” She smiled at him and then passed him a set of folders. “Intern applications. The good ones are blue folders, the ones in red are a no-go and the ones that have a gold star I thought they sound pretentious.”

Kurt bit back a smile, knowing that was a dig at Rachel. “Thank you. Now come on Kitty, I don’t want your Dom getting angry at me for keeping you so late.”

“There’s no Dom, not anymore,” she responded as she got to her feet and grabbed her purse. He noticed her wrist was bare and all that dangled from her neck was a delicate gold cross. “He wasn’t good for me. You and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce have shown me examples of good Doms. Sir… Well, he wasn’t for me.”

“Oh, I’m—“

“Don’t get all emotional on my Mr. Hummel. It was a mutual conclusion and now I can go back to me.” She straightened her skirt. “I am even going out for drinks with friends now.”

“I have a car and am always available if getting a cab is hard.”

“You’re my boss and I don’t need a big strong Dom swooping in…” She gave him a smirk as they both walked towards the door. “You can send Blaine though. I know he’s off limits but eye candy is nice.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and they both left. When he got to the apartment he knew Blaine would be gone. Rachel penciled him in for a lesson from 4-6. He had work to do and just wanted to relax, so he phoned in an order for Chinese. They knew his regular but he threw in a few more dishes not knowing what Blaine really liked.

When the sub came home Kurt was absorbed in his work, having taken over the coffee table sitting with his laptop open and drawing tablet beside him. There were cartons of Chinese food on the table along with an unused plate and cup of coffee.

“Kurt?” Blaine questioned. He took his messenger bag off his shoulder and placed into the closet before entering the room. He was wearing a striped t-shirt and red jeans with his hair plastered down. “Is this what you do when I’m not home?” He knelt beside the table and grabbed the unopened cartons, placing them back in the bag. “And coffee at 6:30?” He tsked.

“What are you doing with that? I was eating.”

“Didn’t you tell Rachel you were on a lean protein’s and greens diet?” Blaine called from the kitchen.

Kurt huffed and took off his glasses before he got to his feet. “I need to work on my collection and it’s not that bad. There’s steamed vegetables and brown rice instead of white.”

“Fried shrimp? Egg foo young? Extra egg rolls? In your own words it’s all MSG and trans fat…empty calories.”

“I didn’t know what you would want,” he muttered. “And what are you doing?”

“Plating it up, _sir_.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said. “For everything.” He grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, then went to grab silverware. Soon he had a plate in front of him and Blaine smiling beside him. “I was talking to Santana and she said that there was a lot of positive response after the show.”

“Your singing was spectacular.”

“You and Brittany. She said that there may be offers coming up for you.”

“Oh.” He looked down at his plate and started pushing things around. “Have you made any decisions, sir?”

“There your decisions to make, I told her that.”

“It may be a way to get additional practice and earn extra money if it’s something like your show. I want to go to NYADA so I won’t have time for anything more than a time commitment like what your show required.” He looked up at Kurt. “I’m not giving up… Rachel told me about everything that happened with her and that quitting NYADA was the worst thing she ever did. She told me she was lucky for a second chance.”

Kurt nodded and began to start eating as fast as was polite. While he wanted to spend time with his sub he was torn between that and his work. He had an idea for a few more pieces to round out his collection. He had to decide whether it would be worth it to hire more models or if he wanted to just have them rotate again… All he knew was that he wanted to replace a few of the less favorable models with some of the dancers that Brittany got in. They were a bit easier to work with and helped diversify the look of his line. Mercedes was always after him to add curvier models and this was a good transition point. Blaine was staring at him when he looked up from his empty plate.

“Can I take your plate?”

“That’s not necessary, I can—“

“I want to do it.” Blaine got to his feet and then looked directly at him, “sir.”

Kurt bit back a smile. He knew what that statement meant and walked over to the living room. Instead of sitting on the sofa he took a seat in the single arm chair, moving the coffee table a bit closer so he could reach his stacks of paper. Then he turned on the TV to an old episode of Project Runway knowing Blaine would enjoy it and it wouldn’t distract him from his work. On a whim he set the softest throw pillow on the floor next to him. He heard Blaine working most likely starting the dishwasher and then cleaning. After he retrieved pieces from the rack and had them laid down on the coffee table along with sewing kit to do the details, Blaine had appeared. He was in a tank top with sweats, his hair damp with the gel gone. The next thing Kurt knew he was kneeling on the pillow, leaning back on his heels hands palm down on his knees.

The needle in his hand shook a bit as he looked at the sub in front of him in such a perfect position. Unlike before when it seemed he was filling a role that didn’t work, it was clear to Kurt that he was doing this because he wanted to. He let the episode finish, by then he had finished most of the touches on the clothes. He ran his hands over Blaine, the sub doing well to remain his composure. Then he leaned over and tugged ever so lightly on his hair. “Would you like to do something tonight? Something a bit more than kneel? Tell me your color.”

“Green, sir.”

“Good. I just want you to get used to my touch. Perhaps I would cuff you and blindfold you and touch you all over. Color?”

“Green, very green.”

“Good. I will let you choose what state of dress you want to be in. But when I come into my bedroom I want you laying in the center of my bed, on your back, hands at your sides, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt watched him move and smiled, a smirk on his lips. He got to his feet and hung up the pieces of clothing back on the rack. Then he tidied the living room, making sure it was up to his standard. When he was done, though, he thought of the gorgeous man waiting on his bed.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'scene' you've been waiting for. Very light, but a good step forward for our boys.

Blaine shut the bedroom door behind him, heart pounding in his chest. The first thing he did was take off his bow tie. Then his belt. The polo was obvious, it was his favorite and he had no idea what plans Kurt had up his sleeve. He considered putting one of his tank tops on, but when he caught sight of himself in the vanity the image was one he wanted Kurt to see. One of strength from all his hours he logged at the gym boxing or the studio dancing or even the conditioning work he’d done. He knew when people saw him now they didn’t think he was submissive. It was part of a defense mechanism. Although, it didn’t work too well when his inclination was to lower his gaze and tack on ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’ at the end of every sentence.

 

He glanced at the clock and shimmied out of his pants before lying flat on the bed. The first contract was still valid even though it was nearly time to reevaluate the conditions. That meant nothing sexual. Even with his chest and legs bare there was still one last barrier between them.

 

It seemed to have been ages until Kurt entered the room with a slight smile curling his lips upward. In his hand he held a glass of…ice? Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I said to be laying down when I got in here. I assumed that you would stay laying once I entered the room.” The thin man set the glass down before he began to remove layer by layer until he stood in front of Blaine in nothing but a tight undershirt and a pair of boxer briefs that hugged every single curve of his body. “Do I have to restrain you?” Kurt opened the top drawer of his dresser. One that in the month Blaine had been here he had never seen him open. Out came various sorts of material probably a scarf and a tie.

 

“The first thing I am going to do is tie your wrists together about your head. This may be the only restraint, but let’s just see how we feel.” Kurt grabbed the tie and knelt beside Blaine’s head on the bed. “Tell me your color.”

 

“Green, so very green.”

 

“Good.” Kurt gave him a smile a wider one that made his odd blue eyes sparkle. “Tell me yellow as soon as it feels wrong and needs to be adjust, alright.”

 

Blaine nodded, but then knew verbal consent was crucial especially the first time they scened together. “Yes, sir.” He put his hands up over his head, wrists pressed together. He took a deep breath when Kurt leaned over him. There was always a smell that mingled on him the warm smell of coffee, new fabric, laundry soap, his face crème, and this odd perfumed scent that was so wonderfully Kurt. “I trust you, sir.”

 

The Dom stilled his hands as he stared at Blaine, his eyes going wide. At first it seemed like he was angry, then there was a delicate hand caressing his face. “Blaine, you are doing so wonderful. Tonight is all about you. I just want you to relax. Forget what Dalton taught you tonight and let me be your teacher.” Kurt shifted his body as he moved further down the bed, his knees went to either side of his hips as he looked at him. “Rule one is to let go. I mean it, all the way Blaine. Don’t manipulate me with false obedience I will see right through it.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Tonight there will be no speech restrictions. I want you to tell me if you like something, alright?”

 

“Yes.” The word felt nice in his mouth like a piece of hard candy. He looked up at Kurt through his lashes, the man was looking down on him a curl of hair coming loose after the long day. The older man appeared to have wheels turning through his head and Blaine let his mouth go into a little smirk. _I like an element of playfulness, a challenge if you will, during a scene. So you can tease me a little or act a bit bratty._

 

“Where was my sir? Tsk, tsk… Such a naughty boy. I may have to punish you for that.” Kurt smirked happily letting Blaine know that he was playing. “If I put this around your eyes as punishment for taking advantage of my no speech restriction would you be okay?” He dangled the opaque scarf in front of him.

 

“More than okay.”

 

It calmed him. Trent would put a blindfold on him when he knelt. It was the easiest way to get him calm because he could block out the world. Even then he knew it would be hard to do was Kurt telling him, to let go completely. There was always a part of him that it slip whether the tone in his voice or the tenseness in your shoulders.

 

“I just want to do some light sensory play tonight. Nothing to much.”

 

Then Kurt started to touch him with…silk like one of his scarves he loved to wear. Then something softer a bit of suede perhaps, a scrap from one of the jackets he made for the Fall show. It was all nice and pleasant until there was a scratchy feeling. It was kind of like stubble but Kurt either couldn’t grow a beard or shaved every single day. Velcro?

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“Green.”

“You’re tensing… Let’s have a bit more fun…”

 

The next thing Blaine feels is a rush of cold on his shoulder. The ice. Kurt trails it down his arm. “Color?” he asks and Blaine wishes he would speak again. His voice. One of the things he likes about the Dom.

 

“Green.”

 

Kurt hums a bit as he continues drawing patterns with the cube slow enough so the cube chills him but fast enough for it not to be irritating.

 

“Blaine, you’re not relaxing for me.”

 

“Hard to relax with the ice, sir.”

 

The cube stopped his movement and was pulled away from his skin. “If you want me to stop just say the word and then blindfold will come off followed by the tie on your wrists.”

 

“Green.”

 

The ice did not resume his trail. He heard the clink of the ice against the glass, then he felt cold water on his chest followed by cold hair. They weren’t supposed to be sexual, that was the mantra in Blaine’s mind, but he thought of Kurt’s mouth all puckered up. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t attracted to him.

 

Eventually he was able to concentrate on the sensations and clear his mind. He felt Kurt’s touch leave him and then heard him fumble around. Soon soft music filled the room. It was the station he listened to when he read, instrumental versions of pop songs.

 

“Blaine, I’m going to untie your wrists but don’t move them, alright? Let me guide you.”

 

The fabric came undone easily and Kurt teased him with it, drawing it over his chest lightly. Then he grabbed his arm and lowered it down beside his body, then the other one. His touch felt so nice and with the music it was okay to just… let go.

 

He smelled a concentrated scent of Kurt and then felt his hands on him again, rubbing him all over. Lotion. He focused on his wrists for a while, but then the Dom worked his way to his chest, then down further and further.

 

“So good for me. I’m going to take the blindfold off, but just lie here.”

 

When he removed it Blaine blinked adjusting to the light. Even after the ice with his shirt off he felt warm and… nice. There was no other word to describe it. “Kurt…”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I sit up? Hug you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Blaine fit himself against the slight curves of the Dom. He breathed slowly trying to settle into the feeling. It was good. What he needed even if he didn’t want to admit it himself. He looked up at Kurt. His kind blue eyes and smile.

 

“Here.”

 

Blaine blinked slowly as Kurt handed him the water bottle he kept on the nightstand. Then he opened the drawer and pulled out a large bar of chocolate and broke a piece off. “Dark, it’s healthy.”

 

He smiled and took it from him, bit off a tiny bit and let it melt into his mouth. All he knew was that Kurt was the best Dom he could have ever asked for. Snuggling a bit closer he closed his tightly wanting to hold onto this feeling for a long, long time.

 

* * *

 

 

There was truth behind all the pamphlets the D/s office handed out. All of those phone calls from the therapist that was worried when he didn’t come in for his appointments. The morning after Kurt felt at ease. He woke up twenty minutes before his phone alarm went off so it wouldn’t wake Blaine. Beside him he hadn’t even stirred, but Kurt was glad to see there wasn’t even any redness left in his wrists. He’d been so careful last night, hadn’t even used handcuffs, but being cautious was also being safe.

Blaine had so much potential. Kurt knew he would have to get him accustomed to his ways. He’d have to show him the power he held in submission. It would take a while, he was so tense last night. Nerves took over because he was in complete control. Never before was it like this, even when he scened with Adam. Even if Adam was a level 2 as long as he was in sub space he had learned to communicate with Kurt to let him know exactly what he needed. He was so receptive he would make Kurt slow down if he got the slightest bit uncomfortable. But Blaine… helping him learn was one of best things ever.

Kurt adjusted his position to get a better look at the sub beside him and sat up slightly. Blaine was pressed against side after he moved, his arm went around the Dom’s waist, squeezing it tightly. “Can’t you do this for me?” he whispered. “You are so beautiful when you’re asleep. I think it’s the only time you relax.”

 

Blaine began to stir and looked up at the other man. “What time is it?” he muttered and rolled onto his side while scooting back towards Kurt. The Dom rolled onto his side, putting an arm around him. “You’re warm. Stay here.”

 

“For a little while longer.”

Kurt looked at the sub next to him and touched him lightly. He had to be at the office no later than 8. He had a meeting at 8:30 and needed to do a bit of prep work. Kitty probably did most of it, but he wanted to stop relying on her no matter that she was basically superhuman. But maybe he could let her take things over tonight. Give him a few more moments that he needed so desperately with his sub.

 

He pulled the outfit that he had pre-planned along with his shoes and headed for his shower. By the time he emerged he smelled coffee. As he walked to the kitchen he saw Blaine there with loose pajama pants low around his hips. “I know you want to get to the office early and you got up late so I made coffee and we have some hard boiled eggs with fruit—“

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Helping, sir.” He went and got a travel mug out of the cupboard filling it with coffee and then added just a tad bit of non-fat creamer. “I just want…” He gripped the counter. “Let me do something right.”

 

“What are you talking about? Last night was great?”

 

“I’m supposed—“

 

“Blaine, listen to me.” Blaine walked forward and stood behind him. With one hand he grabbed his arm and with the other he rubbed his back. “Last night was good, really good. Was that the first time you did something like that?”

 

“I… Yeah, we talked about it. When we were with Crawford Dom’s we mainly knelt or practiced conversation.”

 

“It’s hard, Blaine. I won’t lie to you. We just need to get comfortable with each other, understand each other. When you told me that you trusted me, I believed you. Last night was just the first lesson, alright? You have so much more to learn.”

 

“It was good?”

 

“Yes, it was perfect, more than I could ever hope for . Now I’m am going to go to the office to get a jump start on my work and when Kitty comes into too early I’m going to slip her some cash and tell her to get a coffee and relax. Everyone should be as happy as me.” Kurt hugged Blaine tightly from behind until he turned around and reciprocated the hug. “Good luck with Brittany _and_ Rachel today. Don’t work too hard.”

 

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir. But will you punish me if I said I worked myself to the bone?”

 

“I love it when you're bratty,” Kurt whispered in his ear and then touched his shoulder before headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

“You are fantastic for doing this,” Kurt said or at least tried to see with a mouth full of pins. “I don’t have time to make a suit from scratch so you’ll wear the blazer again, but I’ll make another dress shirt and pants.”

 

“I have a suit,” he said. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

 

“Your suit is a lovely classic, but every part of the show is scrutinized. I want to make sure you look just as fantastic as the models going down the runway. I do the same thing with Santana and Kitty when they come with me.” Kurt sighed. “Let me do this, it helps me to relax making clothes that aren’t pieces for the show. This past year has been insane. I used to only do two collections, a Fall/Winter and a Spring/Summer. I moved it up to three and did a preview collection for Fall. That was Santana’s idea.”

Blaine nodded as he lifted his arms for Kurt to fit the shirt to him. “I need to get some things before school starts. Do you know where the best dance supply store is? I forgot to ask Brittany where she goes.” He looked at Kurt who stilled the needle. “I don’t need you to go with me—“

“I’d love to.”

“You have no time.” Blaine tried his hardest not to move as Kurt did his work. “The last thing I want to do is take up—“

“Shut up. You are not a waste of time you are an investment. A good investment.” Kurt adjusted the clothes. “Besides we can do it on Saturday, make a day out of it.”

Blaine agreed as he stepped out of the clothes. He heard Kurt clear his throat and he turned around with a smirk on his face. Once he was in his underwear he began to hang it up on the rack. He stepped forward when the door opened.

“I have the last version—Oh…” It was Kitty she was taken aback, but her eyes perused Blaine’s body. “The door has a lock for a reason Mr. Hummel.” She smirked and walked in to hand him a folder. “Not the most comfortable place for a scene, but I suppose vanilla sex is still sex.”

“Leave. Now,” Kurt snapped. “And get your clothes on.” He looked over at Kurt, the kindness seeming to have slipped from his eyes. 

Blaine grabbed his shirt and then pulled his pants on before he tucked them in. Words didn’t come to him as he saw Kurt sitting at his desk, the folder splayed open in front of him. His glasses her on as he sat there one leg crossed over the other. “Sir, I was just playing around. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Kitty just gets on my nerves and I don’t like when people comment on my personal life.” He looked up at Blaine, his blue eyes softening. “I am not angry, alright?”

 

The sub just nodded. “I should leave head back.”

 

“Or you can stay.” Kurt got up from his desk and moved to the couch that was pushed against the wall. “Only if you want to.” He began to look at the newest contract when Blaine settled up beside him.

 

The sub shut his eyes as he felt the Dom relax. At Dalton he never got a chance to just lie around. At home he tried to keep busy, but it was a lot of practicing and chores. In New York he didn’t have hardly anything to fill his time, but he learned that was alright. Soon enough his schedule would be busy and he would be pulling long hours in the studio. He could spare a few minutes of doing nothing right now.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Blaine's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for all the kudos and comments. It means so much to know that people are reading and enjoying.

Blaine was cooking when he heard a knock on the door. It was just spaghetti and he had the sauce bubbling away. Kurt was going to be late, but he promised to wait to eat until he was back. The fall show was tomorrow and he was at the venue seeing that everything was going to be ready. Blaine had offered to come to help wrangle the models and place signs on chairs, but Kurt said not to worry and told him to enjoy the final day before NYADA began. So he did. He went to the dance store, without Kurt because last Saturday he was too busy to go with him.

 

At the door he looked through the peephole. His heart beat faster when he saw the woman, the government worker responsible for his acceptance at Dalton and his placement with Kurt. “Hello, ma’am. If you are looking for Kurt he is at work,” he informed her.

 

“I’m here to see the both of you actually,” she cradled her letter folder in her arms with a tote bag around her shoulder. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He led her inside. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Water would be lovely. Where would you be most comfortable?”

 

“The table is set for dinner so could you please take a seat in the living room, ma’am?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Blaine’s hands were shaking as he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He remembered that he forgot to ask her if she wanted ice or not. This was a test. It had to be. His mother said that the D/s officials were there to make sure he was safe, but Mr. Hummel was perfect. They couldn’t come for him. He took a deep breath before he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. “Here you are, ma’am.” He gave it to her.

 

“Thank you, Blaine, very nice of you.” She was already writing.

 

Blaine’s legs felt shaky as he sat down on the couch, turning his knees to face her. He looked in his lap, knowing she would like it if he deferred his gaze. The cuff on his wrist helped distract him, helped to remind him that Kurt would be there soon enough.

 

“How are you doing today?”

 

“I am doing well, thank you for asking, ma’am.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I got up and got ready, ate breakfast with Mr. Hummel and then practiced music. Then I exercised up here before I went to the dance store to buy supplies for class. When I came back here I ate then cleaned and tidied my room before reading. I started dinner half an hour ago to let the sauce simmer.” These questions were easy helped focus him. He knew workers were trained to do this with subs. Ask them simple questions before they got to the heart of the manner.

 

“Productive day. Now do you tell Mr. Hummel this?” Her hand was poised over a legal pad, face neutral. He was usually good at reading people, especially Doms, but she was hard. The only thing that he knew he had to tell the truth to the best of his ability.

 

“Most of the time. I always text him before I leave to ask permission so he knows where I am.” Blaine laced his fingers together and set them on his lap, trying to look like a good submissive.

 

“Do you consider Mr. Hummel to be a good dom?”

 

“The best, ma’am.” Blaine risked looking up at her. An opinion question was odd. He didn’t like it. While he wanted to tell her that he was not a good judge he knew she was make that odd clicking sound with her tongue and write down notes. “I trust him. He… he’s patient with me and lets me know exactly what is expected. Not only that but he’s provided me with opportunities. His friends are professional performers. Ms. Berry is a Broadway actress and if she has extra time she does voice lessons with me. Mrs. Lopez-Pierce is a dancer and she lets me sit in on rehearsals or studio time.”

 

“That’s nice. How much time do you spend with him approximately?”

 

“Every morning I get up to eat breakfast with him. He always tries to be home for dinner and texts me if he is late. Sometimes I come to his office if I know he does not have a meeting or is too busy. Most of the time he’ll let me read in his office.” Blaine watched her write, her face hadn’t changed. “He gives me as much as he can. I know he’s busy, but he always tells me that spending time with me is an investment not a burden.”

 

“Investment?” Her face changes, eyebrows furrow, and her pen stops. “What does he mean by that? I know you were in his show.”

 

“An investment in our relationship, my future… He’s not using me ma’am, Mr. Hummel is a fantastic Dom.” Proof. Showing not telling. That’s what the woman wanted. “I… I want to kneel for him,” he told her.

 

“Blaine have you knelt for him?” she dug through her bag to withdrew what he assumed was his record. “Before coming to Dalton you never had any interaction in terms of submission with Doms other than your parents. There it was minimal at best. You resisted it in middle school when you were learning about it in your Health class. Once you were at Dalton it took you nearly three months to reluctantly kneel for a teacher—“

 

“I know, is there a reason you are listing off my record, ma’am?” It was hard to keep disdain out of his voice.

 

“Yes, I want to make a confirmation. You wouldn’t kneel with the paired Crawford Dom’s—“

 

“Because you paired me with that snake Sebastian. I didn’t feel comfortable or trust him. Trent was the first one I could trust. But you were too blind to see that—“

 

“Your tone is verging on insolent, Mr. Anderson. If you aren’t careful I will report this outburst to your Dom.”  


“Do it. I survived Dalton I can handle a little punishment.” The good sub inside him was slipping away he wanted to hold on to it. He touched the cuff and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Talking about my time there sometimes brings up bad memories, especially remembering the first few months. I can control my anger, I really can.”

 

“Have you lost your anger with Mr. Hummel?”

 

“Once.”

 

“How did he handle it?” Her tone was softer, kind, that coddling tone he was used to hearing. She tilted her head and he watched her hair fall around her face making her look much nicer.

 

“He had me kneel for him. Put down a pillow on the floor and made me listen to him.”

 

“How did that make me feel?”

 

“Angrier at first, but then I felt better when I realized it was too help me focus. It made things a bit clearer and I could concentrate on what Mr. Hummel was saying.” Blaine sat as straight as possible when he heard the door open. He smiled when it shut, the closet door opened and he heard the sound Kurt’s Marc Jacob loafers on the floor.

 

“Sorry I’m late Blaine, but everything is done so I won’t have to be there until—“ Kurt stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the worker.

 

“Sir, I forget to tell you that Ms. Gardner is here, I apologize.”

 

“You are fine.” His voice sounded strange, a forced confidence had entered it. He stopped in front of the woman who stood to greet him. “It hasn’t been a month yet. I thought you would warn us.”

 

“We like to get an accurate picture of pairings. Surprise visits are the best way.” She stood tall. In her heels she was nearly the height of a Kurt, taller than Blaine. She was a foreboding woman especially dressed in the well-tailored suit.

 

“Sir, can I go check on the sauce? I don’t want it took cook too long.” Blaine looked to his Dom, but when blue eyes were on him he looked at Kurt’s shoes. It was hard to act like he had before with Kurt. All he wanted to do was look at him and have his hand settle on his shoulder like he normally did. If the worker wasn’t here Kurt would saddle up beside him at the stove, hips nearly touching as he tried to ‘taste test’ the sauce.

 

The look in Kurt’s eyes said that he wanted to tell Blaine no permission was necessary. Instead the man nodded. “Yes, of course.” He reached out to touch him, hand lingering on his shoulder.

 

Blaine couldn’t hear them from the kitchen as they were talking in hushed voices. His throat felt tight as he moved it off the burner and put a lid on it before placing a pot of water on the burner for the noodles. After that he got out a glass and filled it with water taking slow gulps. When they had been talking for a few minutes he knew he should come back. When he emerged from the kitchen he saw Kurt sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed with his eyebrows raised at the woman.

 

“Blaine.” Kurt’s smile was warm as he turned towards the sub.

 

“I’m finishing up dinner, sir.”

 

“Thank you, that was thoughtful.”

 

“He seems obedient for you, Mr. Hummel.” The woman folded her hands on top of the legal pad as she examined the sub in front of her. “He was bit mouthy for me but as soon as you enter the room it’s like a different person is here. Enthusiasticly submissive.” At that she picked up her pen.

 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between the worker and Kurt. “It’s hard to adjust so quickly. You know to showing respect that’s not blind obedience to someone that deserves it.” The sub looked straight at the worker. It wasn’t right. He should have let Kurt respond to the statement, just sat close and stared at the ground.

 

“I thought you said his anger was gone.” Her face was neutral again as her pen poised itself over the legal pad. She tilted her head but it no longer had the same effect of softening the face.

 

“Anger is a natural emotion.” Kurt smiled at the woman, using a cool toned voice that he reserved for difficult models. “I don’t like speaking for him, but it seems like you listen to me more. It has taken Blaine a long time to get to this point. I’d rather him be truthful if not a little rude than being someone he’s not.”

 

She smiled shaking her head, setting her pen down on the paper. For the first time a smile broke across her face. “It seems like we did find an appropriate placement. Our next visit will be at the end of Blaine’s first semester of school. However, I will put in a recommendation that at this time a permanent placement would be appropriate.”

 

“Permanent? I’m—we’re so young.”

 

“Blaine, a placement not claim. A recommendation for you to stay with me and not have you move into the dorms at NYADA or your own.” Kurt reached for his hand and held it tightly. “Thank you, Miss Gardner.”  


“My only suggestion is that you amend your contract as soon as possible.” She smiled as she got to her feet and looked at Kurt. “You both are doing an exceptional. Blaine while it is clear that you have much left to learn, Mr. Hummel is the right Dom for you.” She put the legal pad in her bag. “I’ll see myself out and let you eat dinner.”  


Blaine watched in disbelief as she just headed out their apartment. He got to his feet to go to the kitchen to start boiling the noodles. His movements were wooden as he stood there trying to puzzle together what happened.

 

“I think she was trying to provoke us to see how we reacted. When I went through evaluations to be your Dom they did that to me. It was a test to see if I could handle being put under pressure. What my true colors really were and how you acted with me.”

 

The sub felt eyes on the back of his neck then hands on his back. Kurt’s hands started to move in small circles. The contact was something he needed but would never ask for. “It’s hard to control my anger sometimes. When she said that I was obedient for you it just…It brought back a lot.”

 

“We don’t we eat dinner? It’ll give you time to clear your head and after we can talk if you want.” Kurt embraced him from behind his thin arms encircling Blaine’s broad shoulders. “Talk to me.”

 

“I would rather go downstairs after dinner. They have a punching bag in the gym. When I’m angry that’s better than talking.” Blaine looked at his Dom who had his mouth set in a straight line. There was not anger on his face, he couldn’t tell what it was.

 

“That sounds fine, let me help you plate.”

 

Dinner was ate in silence. Kurt had a glass of wine while Blaine made himself a cup of coffee to drink black after he was done. He always liked to have a cup of tea or coffee before he went to work out. Once the dishes were put away he went to his room to put on sweats and grab his gloves, leaving without even so much as a goodbye.

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt sat on the couch with a novel that was a gift from Rachel. A book on the influence of Audrey Hepburn in fashion. He smiled when he got it and it had gorgeous photos that he normally would want to study for ages, but his mind was elsewhere. He flipped the TV on, but ended up on a gossip channel. What surprised him though was that they were still playing the clip from his show. It was one of him singing, but they used a clip that happened where most other internet reports had stopped. There he was reaching his hand out to Blaine. The media hasn’t shown that. The image makes them uncomfortable. There was Blaine a gorgeous and confident sub looking up at his Dom adoringly. Then there was Kurt a successful man known to be a high level dominant showing such vulnerability and affection. He knew for the longest time he was never the picture of a Dom that the media liked to show. Especially the dancing part where Blaine took the lead. They like to present caricatures instead of real people.  Same sex and same dynamic couples were not taboo, they were perfectly legal but no one spoke of them. People liked to conjure up the image of a dominant male and submissive female that slipped into roles easily. He knew he was too flamboyant, and his high voice with delicate features were considered feminine, especially for a dominant. Blaine with his broad shoulder and confidence when he performed did not read in the least bit submissive

 

“Kurt Hummel has been known to push the envelope but usually he lets his pieces do the talking,” the Domme reporter on the TV recited. “At his Fall Preview a few weeks ago he not only let us have a glimpse of his collection, but also into his private life.” There was a still of the video. He looked so happy as Blaine led them in the dance. “It was revealed a week prior that he has entered into a pairing with Submissive Blaine Anderson after talking to the Chronicle at a fundraiser for the Submissive Society of New York City.” A picture of Blaine wearing the red suit filled the screen. “Not much is known about the sub, but it is clear from his dancing that he fits into the designers close circle of friends that includes Broadway actress Rachel Berry, singer Mercedes Jones, dancer Brittany Lopez-Pierce and Film Director Artie Abrams. All eyes will certainly be on KH Design’s fall show tomorrow.”

 

With that he switched the TV off and clamped his eyes shut. It had been nearly two hours since Blaine had left. Kurt shook his head and got to his feet to head downstairs. The lobby was nearly empty this time of night and he went down to the gym. There was one other person on a treadmill with their headphones in. Then there was Blaine, beating away steadily at the bag.

 

“Impressive, from what I could tell. I took a class in stage fighting and we used boxing to help us warm up.” Kurt walked up beside him. “It’s getting late. I thought we could go grab breakfast somewhere tomorrow nice before we went to the show. I promised the other designer that’s using the venue earlier in the day that I would watch their show.”

 

“I’ll be up soon. I just want to finish.”

 

“You’ve been gone for two hours. Come up and I’ll make you some tea, you can take a shower—“

 

“Can’t you just order me?” Instead he rips his gloves off revealing wrapped hands. They are shaking ever so slightly.

 

“I think you might have bruised them. Come. Now.” Kurt lets the order bleed into his voice he takes Blaine’s bag gloves from them and cradles them in his left arm while gently pushing Blaine forward with his right. The woman on the treadmill smiles at them and waves Blaine goodbye. The sub lifts his head a bit and raises his hand in greeting to her.

 

“Good form,” she says after taking out one of her earbuds.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters before following Kurt out.

 

Once upstairs, Kurt tells him to sit on the couch. He grabs a bottle of water and one of his breakfast cookies. When he gets into the living room he hands them to the sub and sits beside him, hands arranged on his knees.

 

“Not hungry. Can I take a shower and go to bed, sir?” The last word is sharp and pointed, Blaine looks directly at Kurt with a defiant look in his eyes.

 

“No. You had a hard work out and you hardly touched your dinner. You could use the calories and it would be good for you to rehydrate. That’s an order unless you honestly feel you don’t need it.”  


The sub rips open the packaging to eat it and then goes for the water. His hands have stopped shaking a bit but their week. Kurt opens it for him and hands it to him. “Do you want to talk to me?”

 

He eats the cookie slowly bite by bite and then washes it down with a large gulp of water. He doesn’t really, but he feels he owes it Kurt. Needs to tell him everything eventually. With a deep breathe to calm him, he begins to speak without preface, “I don’t blame Dalton or the D/s officials. I was angry for so long when I was younger. Before I got my designation I was different, but it was the acceptable kind. My mom enrolled me in a dance class after I begged her for weeks, but I played soccer too. Even though I loved show tunes I still listened to the top 40 stuff like all the other kids…” He took another drink of water before setting the bottle on the table along with the wrapper. He reached his hand out to take Kurt’s, squeezing it tightly.

 

“When I got my designation at the end of seventh grade it wasn’t the end of the world. So what that I was a sub? No one cared that much except for a few jerks. Besides the time when only girls were seen as subs had passed. When I turned 14 I came out as gay. One of my friends and I went to a school dance together, Sadie Hawkins. He was a switch and the only other out gay in the school. I said just as friends, but… When we waiting for my dad to pick me up these kids started taunting us. Doms that were making fun of me saying I would never make a good sub. My friend told me to leave them alone but I just felt like I had to say something… I was hospitalized. There was three of them and I was smaller especially back then.”

 

“The school let me take my final exams after school and I did the rest of my work at home. The next year my mom found out about Dalton. It was a safe place that just had submissives and a no tolerance bullying policy. When I got there I was so angry and they worked so hard to get rid of that. I eventually joined their version of a fight club after I nearly got suspended for fighting with another student. It helped and then I made friends who got me into Glee club and then Drama. I found my place and realized it was easier to keep your head down.”

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around him hugging him so tightly as if he was afraid he’d float away if he wasn’t there to hold him down. “Thank you for telling me. I had no idea...”

 

“Some of the subs leave Dalton after a year or two. A lot of them are there because their parents are clueless Doms or have a lot of trouble accepting that they are subs. They classified me as at risk because they told me I never accepted my submission. My entire senior year I remember pouring over textbooks memorizing phrases and practicing positions. It just seemed like it wasn’t enough.” Blaine pulled away from Kurt. His wide eyes were filled with tears as he looked at the Dom. “It came back today when that woman was here asking me all the questions. She kept on prodding me about you and all I wanted to do was let her know that you were so _perfect_ and…”

 

“I’m not perfect, but thank you Blaine. Besides, you are equally as wonderful as I am.”

 

“I told her I wanted to kneel and she looked at my record. Brought up this Dom from Crawford that I didn’t like. He was level 8 and so arrogant. We were paired together because they thought I would never work with a level 6 or 7. He was one of the other reasons I was classified as at risk, because I was not willing to listen to him.” Blaine looked at Kurt. “He wasn’t like you. The way he phrased things it was like he was giving me three orders at once and I could never chose the right one. When she brought that up it was like she was telling me that I was bad at being a submissive.”

 

“But you aren’t. Besides no one is ever really bad because it’s a personal choice with how one chooses to submit. Especially with you being a high level sub you may only have to go to a clinic every six months or so if you didn’t enter a relationship. When you got older you might not need any of it.” Kurt ran his hands through the subs hair, not caring about the gel or sweat. “I want to talk to you, about something that may help. It wouldn’t be a punishment but I could give you a spanking session. I know some pairings that do it for catharsis, it would help ground you. It would be much different, not about the pain but a gentle build up to get you into the right space.”

 

“Not tonight.” Blaine went to cuddle against Kurt, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle. “If you want to punish me I’ll accept it, but I don’t want that now. I’m sore and I think that my brain wouldn’t be able to get out of a punishment mindset even if it was for other reasons.”

 

“I wasn’t thrilled about your attitude, but I understand it especially given what you’ve told. However, you do get a warning, alright? It puts us into dangerous territory if you talk to a D/s official so insolently.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He pulled away just enough so he could face Kurt. “Do you mind if I sleep with you again tonight?”

 

“I would love that.” Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of his head. His first to Blaine and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last. “Now, go take a shower. Meet me in my room.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter just wouldn't let me write it. I rewrote it about two times.

Blaine woke up the next morning with Kurt curled against his side. He was holding the Dom’s wrist with one hand and barely even realized it. Everything seemed so right. For some reason last night seemed distant with Kurt facing him, curled up all warm against him. There was a strange urge inside him to kiss him, when the Dom kissed his head last night it made him feel all warm and little floaty. Cared for.

He was able to slip away without waking Kurt up. Once he pulled the curtains slightly to get natural light he pulled the suits out and put them in garment bags. Then he grabbed the outfit that he let Kurt pick last night. A button down with jeans. He’d wear the shirt under his blazer, but the rest he would switch out at the venue.

Slipping into the kitchen he made a pot of coffee. They were going out to breakfast or he would have started food. It helped distract his mind to simple task, to put himself in the right mindset. His pride got to him. He needed Kurt or at the very least a Dom of some sort. Even if he didn’t want the spanking he should have had Kurt blindfold him again or restrain him. He was feeling all jittery again.

“What are you doing?”

The tone was curious, but still made jump like he was caught red handed doing something particularly naughty. “I was making coffee. I wanted to bring it to you in bed.” Blaine then poured a cup in Kurt’s favorite mug before going to the fridge to pour just the right amount of creamer into it. “But you’re here.”

“I woke up alone.” He reached for the mug and with his free hand he gripped Blaine’s bicep to pull him close. The Dom placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Mr. Kurt?” he questioned, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “I know things are going to be busy today, but tonight… could you do what you offered last night?”

“Of course. Don’t be ashamed to ask for what you need, alright?” Kurt took a drink of the coffee. “I want you to stay forever if you make coffee like this.” He gave him a wink and then moved his hand from Blaine’s arm to wrap around his shoulder. “Come on. I know this great little spot for breakfast. The food is too die for. It will go straight to my hips but it will be worth it.” He took a large gulp of coffee before setting it on the counter.

The pair went into the bedroom and Blaine watched Kurt get dressed. He tried to keep the smile off his lips, but it was hard to do as he watched him put on each piece he had sewn with his own hands. It was much more casual than the suit that rested in the garment bag. Blaine held out the sweater, one of Kurt’s McQueen pieces that he treasured.

“Thank you.”

Blaine guided the sweater onto his arms and smiled. The Dom turned and around and made a clicking sound with his tongue. He held out the button down to Blaine, then passed him a cardigan followed by a bowtie. “These pants.” Kurt giggled when he saw him standing still in his underwear. “Although I think I would love you like this. I have an oversized dress shirt somewhere around here, maybe you could show me some old time rock and roll.”

“I don’t think we have time for impromptu singing. Besides, I’m not Rachel, I don’t have a repertoire at my fingertips.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Kurt passed him a belt that would match the bow tie. “Take dress shoes, but wear those boat shoes you have. The preppy look suits you.”

Blaine just nodded and went to the bedroom Kurt had given him. It had been several nights since he slept in there. He had to use the closet, though, there was nowhere near enough room for his clothes with Kurt’s extensive collection. The man had told him that it got worse in the winter, more layers after all. After he got his shoes and placed them by the garment bag he went to his the bathroom to gel down his hair. Kurt was there applying all of his face products. It was still a shock to see him put on tinted moisturizer and clear gel on his brows.

He went for the tube of moisturizer and then squeezed a bit onto his fingers. “Did you put bronzer in my moisturizer?”

“It’s summer and I just added enough to give you a healthy glow. It’s overstepping I know, but…”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Sweet, but a little strange… I only wear makeup on stage.”

“I have to look my best when I’m out. Designers can fade next to models. The media can be nasty the last thing I want is them commenting on my appearance opposed to what the models are wearing, I need to blend in.” Kurt gathered his face products and placed them next to the basket. The Dom looked over at his sub whose only action was to grab the cuff he left next to the sink. “Let me do that.”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered.

* * *

 

Two hours later, full from breakfast they arrived at the venue. Kitty was there in heels that should be classified as a weapon instead of footwear with a clipboard in hand and a headset on. “I better be getting a bonus for this. Stage manager?” She rolled her eyes and then focused her gaze on Blaine. “What are you holding?”

“Brittany told me they were your favorites. Soy latte, chocolate croissant, and turkey bacon.” He held out a bag then the cup.

“I like him.” She practically tore them from his hands. “I haven’t eaten real food in three days. Juice cleanse.” Kitty started drinking the latte and looked around the open area. Her eyes narrowed and she took the cup from her mouth. “Who is that? Usually the bulimic models know how to dress.”

“Kitty…” Kurt raised his eyebrows.

“I hope she isn’t one of yours.”

“Miss Wilde I am warning—“

“Save your Dom voice for the puppy eyed sub with the magical feet.” She rolled her eyes and shoved the food Blaine got her back into his hands. “Put it on the desk back stage.”

“Uh…” Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he walked over. “I think someone should learn the word please.”

“Because I’m a sub I can’t get what I want? Trained him well Hummel.” Her tone was sarcastic as she glared at him with narrowed eyes, daring him to say something.

Kurt rubbed his temples, but put a polite smile back on his face when the young woman approached. She was wearing a loose patterned sweater tucked into an olive green skirt with a yellow scarf draped around her neck. Her dark hair fell in waves as she smiled earnestly at the two in front of her. “Mr. Hummel, it’s nice to see you.”

“Marley, thank you so much for starting early. I know your school didn’t need you to start yet for credit.” Kurt turned to Blaine and Kitty. “I hired Marley to be my intern for this year. Well, I hope I will have her that long. In reality it will only be a few months before someone swoops in and gives her an actual job.”

“You’re too nice, Mr. Hummel. It’s not a problem to start early, it’s worth it to be here. I’ve never been to a real fashion show before.”

“Quaint,” Kitty said. “You report to me. I’m stage manager, Mr. Hummel will be very busy during the show.”

“Don’t listen to her. She’s my receptionist, but she likes to think she runs my business. Kitty, wait at the door for the models. They always seemed to get confused. You come with me.” Kurt waved Marley over and led her backstage. “You’ll mainly be directing people right now. Isabelle Wright is sharing the venue and is showing before me. She’s a lovely woman, I used to intern for her. Right now I just want you to see to it that my things stay separate from hers. We have it pretty well sectioned off so could you get things started before the makeup artists get here…” At that moment his cell phone went off. “I need to take this. Just keep busy.”

Marley watched as Mr. Hummel left and she took a deep breath as she walked toward the makeup area. There was a man on his phone leaning against the table. “Hi, are you one of the models?”

“No. I’m here with Kurt.” He looked her over. “Blaine, by the way, his sub.”

“Oh.”

“Are you a sub?”

“Switch.” She took a seat next to him. “This is overwhelming. I can’t believe he took me on as his intern.”

“Want to be a designer?”

“No. A star.” She shook her head with a sad smile. “But it’s more of a pipe dream lately. I can’t seem to do anything right. I had a spot at Julliard, but I couldn’t handle the pressure. Now, I’m at NYU. I want to be a producer.” She sits up a bit. “I needed an internship for this drama class I’m taking and Mr. Hummel was the only one still looking remotely in the realm. He passed it off as costume design.”

“He’s a good mentor.” Blaine passes her the bag. “I already ate. I got those for Kitty but she’s a regular witch.”

“Thanks, but I already ate.”

“Turkey bacon and a chocolate croissant. The bacon tastes like rubber, but chocolate is the best.” Blaine patted her shoulder and gave him a smile. “I have to get changed for the show. Kurt wants me in a suit.”

“But you don’t mind.” Marley opens the bag and pulls out a piece of bacon. “You look happy when you talk at him. It’s sweet.” She takes a bite gets to her feet. “I’m a hopeless romantic, so I’m sorry if that comment seemed odd.”

Blaine just smiled at her. “Kurt is just my Dom and your lovely comments are much better than listening to Kitty.” He started to walk away, but turned around and looked her over. “Hopeless romantics tend to fit in well here, so you’re safe.”

* * *

 

As the day went on, Blaine didn’t know how well he fit in here. Marley handled the pressure well and though she seemed like a push-over, she could be as tough as Kitty. Sure he smiled and worked the wealthy people that would make investments or deals, but he wasn’t good at it. Santana and Rachel could work a crowd like no other, in very different ways. Santana flirted and winked, wiggling her hips. Rachel wore a big smile and was the friendly girl next door. The wild card, though, was Brittany. She flitted from person to person making them laugh.

“Just be your charming self,” Kurt said, coming up beside him. “Not like you to hang on the sidelines. Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people.” The Dom placed a hand on his shoulder as he guided him through the people. “Isabelle,” he called, flagging down a tall woman with long waves and a dress with a full skirt. It was topped off by a large, sparkly necklace. “I want you to meet Blaine.”

“Oh, come here!” She gave him a kiss on each cheek as soon as Blaine released his hand. “Kurt has told me so much about you.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am… I…”

“Ma’am, you’re so cute, but you make feel like ancient. Call me Isabelle. Kurt used to be my intern at Vogue.com.” She smiled widely. “Listen, there’s this new club that is having a low key opening. But by low key they mean everyone is going to be there. Invite only, but I can take along however many people I want. So take your friends too. We will celebrate your show.”

“Your show is tonight too. Besides, you haven’t seen my collection yet.”

“If you made the clothes and Brittany did the choreography again then I know it will spectacular.” She kissed Kurt on the cheek before she turned around to go mingle.

Blaine watched her walk away before he turned to him. “We’re going out tonight?”

“I guess. It will be fun I promise. Rachel is feeling down now that Funny Girl finished its run again and Jesse is in London for a while. Besides I promised Santana I would do something fun after the Fall show and you’ll get to see some night life.”

“I can’t go into clubs, sir.” Blaine looked at his feet, wanting to avoid looking and Kurt. He wanted to ask him about the plans they originally had, but there were so many people around.

“It’s different here. You don’t need to be 21, they’ll just give you wristband so you don’t drink. Besides if you’re with your Dom it shouldn’t be a problem.” He squeezed his shoulder. “Come on we should find our seats. Kitty texted me that if everyone’s not seated in five minutes she’ll take drastic measures.”

The room that had once seemed so large was packed with people. The runway was wide and the catwalk branched out from a wide platform into a circle. Kurt sat up straight as music started to play. Music started pounding though the speakers as Rachel and Brittany took an entrance. _I’m a, I’m a diva, hey…_

Blaine smiled as they all the models filed on into the stage beyond Rachel and Brittany. Both were wearing more casual, trendy clothing. Rachel was tight purple body suit that glittered. Her hair was styled into a high pompadour. The models behind her all wore dark clothing. Brittany wore a pink bodycon dress embellished with sequins. It had a metallic belt and from that a tulle skirt made to look a train. Everyone behind her had bright colors.

“I thought you were going for subtle,” Santana muttered. “No wonder Brittany wouldn’t tell me.”

“I wanted something that represented my clothing. They know I can do soft and romantic, they saw that last time. People want to see commercial, ready to wear. These are easy to modify for a buyer,” Kurt whispered. “I have a romper based off of Rachel’s in the work and one buyer for a prom site saw a sketch of Brittany’s.”

Blaine focused as Kurt talked business with Santana. The song transitioned into something that was more of a pop, closer to show tunes. Models came out in a mix of more casual and professional pieces. Blaine knew that Kurt blurred the lines with everyday wear and formal. He’d seldom seen him in just jeans and a t-shirt.  The last people to appear were Rachel and Brittany again. Rachel wasn’t wearing the dress from before. This one had a simpler pleated bodice with thin straps that left her back open and flowed down to the floor. It was blush with a light spattering of glitter. Santana sat up in her seat when her eyes settled on Brittany. Her hair was now loose around her shoulders and she wore a gorgeous dress made of white lace that had a boxed neckline and bell sleeves. It ended at about her knees and showcased her long, muscular legs.   

“Inspired by her wedding dress,” Kurt whispered, patting her on the knee. “The two of you looked so happy and just seemed to glow. I wanted my clothes to capture that.” He sat up and smiled then turned to Blaine. “The other dress was too much. Pearls and lace and the slit… Rachel has such a big personality she needed something simpler. Jesse got nominated for a Tony and she’s going to wear that.”

Blaine had so many more questions to ask, but his Dom turned to whisper something to Santana. He sat up straight and kept quiet. Towards the end Brittany and Rachel came over to help him on the stage. The closing remarks were simple. When he went backstage he saw Kurt hugging several people, not just Rachel or Brittany or Santana. While he had spilled everything to him and trusted him with his life, he realized that he did not know much about _Kurt._ Yes, he knew his Dom but he knew hardly anything about the man that rest of the world saw. He had a lot to learn. Even if he didn’t get what he wanted, he knew he’d get an insight into Kurt.

 

* * *

 

The club opening wasn’t as exciting as Isabelle made it out to seem. There was a line, but they seemed to be older. Professional women with smoky eyes and trendy black dress. At the door he was the only one stopped. “ID?” the bouncer said.

“I’m his Dom,” Kurt said before Blaine got a chance to respond and pulled the card out of his wallet from the D/s division.

“Watch him,” the man grumbled and then reached for a silver wrist band that was set on a table beside him. “This will go right alongside your cuff.” He grabbed Blaine’s wrist and put it on. “No drinking, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied with a smile on his face. It finally made the gruff man crack a smile. The sub followed Kurt inside. It was dark, but not too bad. The music was different, big band jazz… “What is this place?”

“It’s inspired by a speak easy,” Isabelle said as she appeared up next to them. “I snagged us a table in the corner and ordered some food.”

The dance floor was large, but not very many people on the floor. He did see Brittany leading Santana in an impressive version of the Charleston with their arms locked around each other and feet flying. He was about to open his mouth to ask Kurt to dance. The Dom’s hand was still on his arm, but he was looking away from him.

“Great networking opportunities here…” Isabelle teased in a sing song voice.

“Why don’t we dance?” Rachel asked coming up beside Blaine. “Do you mind?” she looked to Kurt.

“Not at all, sorry Blaine I have business to take care of.” The look on Kurt’s face was of genuine apology. Of course he didn’t come to have fun.

Rachel though gave Blaine a smile as Kurt followed Isabelle to the bar. “Don’t take it personally,” she said. “I get the same way with my career. If Jesse wasn’t in the same line of work it would be a lot different for us. I know if it bothers you Kurt would--”

“I’m fine,” he said as he followed Rachel. “Can you do the fox trot?”

“Please.” She rolled her eyes as they hit the dance floor. “Are you ready for your first day of NYADA?”

“Yes, especially after you and Brittany helped.” Blaine looked around and saw more people come onto the dance floor as Brittany pulled away from Santana to show them how to do it. “If we can dance while we talk we’re doing it wrong.” Without warning he spun out Rachel. Soon enough the music picked up faster. Swing dancing. Blaine had done it a few times and Rachel was good partner. The twisted and turned, arms tangling together as the pushed apart and got closer. A few months ago, before he graduated, he never would have guessed he would be swing dancing with Rachel Berry of all people. When he heard about the optional program Dalton had to get a mentor for their subs he never though they would be like Kurt letting him come to a club and making him clothes. Caring for him. He looked at Santana and Brittany. Never before had he seen such a happy and obviously in love traditional dynamic.

“Blaine I’m going to need to stop. They hire me for singing, not my dancing.” Rachel touched his arm and smiled at him, trying to get him to focus on her.

“My shoes were not cut out for this. Why don’t you dance with Britt while we get drinks?” Santana sauntered up to the pair and grabbed the sub’s arm as she looked straight at him. “Make sure no one touches her, alright? I’ll slip something fun into your drink and won’t tell Lady Hummel if you do what I ask.” She pulled away and then put a smile on her face as Brittany came over. “Lemon drop?” Santana asked.

“Extra lemon,” Brittany said and grabbed Blaine. “You better keep up with me.” She jabbed a finger into his chest before clasping both hands tight. “You’re taking Dance 101, right? Rachel said the teacher was bitch. Your dancing better be on point.”

“It’s not ballet.” Brittany tilted her head, but seemed to ignore the comment.

She grabbed his hands to pick up in the swing dancing where she left off. Brittany moved faster and when Blaine spun her out she had her own steps to do, legs crossing and kicking up. When she came back to him, he dipped her real low, they turned a couple times then he did a simple hip lift, spinning Brittany around as he held her to his side and she had her legs tucked under off the ground. She let out a laugh of joy as he put her back on the ground. They paused when the song stopped. There was a tap on Blaine’s shoulder. He turned around and saw a smiling man. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but noticing the two of you dance. Would you mind showing me?”

“Sure!” Brittany smiled at the man. “What do you want to learn?”

“Britt…” Blaine’s hand went to her arm to stop her. He watched as the man’s hand rested on his wrist. He then looked at Brittany with her wedding ring and necklace.

“I apologize…”

“It’s for you trust me,” Blaine said. “See that woman at the bar? The one with dark hair and the Louboutin’s? Terrifying.”

“And what about you? Pretty little cuff on your wrist, but is _your_ big, bad Dom around?” He leaned forward with a smile too white and hair too perfect. Instantly putting him on edge.

Blaine barely got a chance to open his mouth before he felt someone come up beside him. Santana. She had two drinks in her hands and gives one to Britt all while eyeing the man. She purposefully twists her body to obstruct the view of the subs when he takes a step back. “Here Blaine, rum and coke, light on the rum.” She thrust it into his hands. “Why don’t you go back to Kurt? I had the bartender make him his favorite. Pick it up, he should be done talking business.” Between the suggested orders and the look Santana gave he knew he had no choice but to do what he said. As he walked he took a drink. He could barely taste the alcohol. When he got to the counter the bartender slid the drink across the counter.

“Picking up a drink for the domme…” He turned and gestured to Santana on the dance floor.

“It’s a vodka cranberry, boy.” The bartender slid the drink over. He pretended that he didn’t hear what said because being called _that_ made his skin crawl. Blaine grabbed it before walking over to where Kurt was seated beside Isabelle with two other people across from them. Isabelle was sipping a martini while the other two had what appeared to be wine.

“Here you go, sir.” Blaine moved a chair over to squeeze in at the large table as the only empty chair he assumed was reserved for Rachel.

“Everyone, meet Blaine.”

“I recognize him,” the woman said as she crossed her legs and reached for the wine glass. She was tall with a blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders.

“Well, Holly, he was in my Fall preview. He was filling in for Brittany’s dance partner.”

“I remember, but I could see your biceps then…” She fanned herself. “I never imagined that you would be Kurt’s perfect sub. So you’re a dancer like Brittany?”

“No, ma’am. I’m a student at NYADA.”

“Really? Berry went there, I hope your lower maintenance than she is.” She took a drink of her wine and surveyed him.

“She may be annoying but she has a fantastic voice. We need to ask her if she can take a few publicity photos for my new campaign. ‘Dress like a star’…” The other man said. He was wearing a leather jacket and had short dark hair with a bluetooth head set affixed to one ear.

“That’s a good idea,” Isabelle interjected. “Didn’t you have a few pieces you called your gold star collection.”

“All the gowns and pieces I’ve designed for Rachel over the years.” Kurt took a sip of his drink. “You’d have to ask her Dustin. Jesse called her but she’ll be back soon.”

Blaine sat there mostly silent. The other man didn’t try to include him into conversation, but Isabelle did ask him a few questions. For the most part, though, it was all business about Kurt’s newest collection. It wasn’t until their drinks went empty and Isabelle declared that she needed to get started dancing. Holly and Dustin shared a smile as they walked over to the bar with their empty wine glasses. “Did you have a successful evening?” he asked Kurt when they were finally alone.

“Yes, sorry about this Blaine. I… They were here and Dustin is responsible for a lot of connections with models and actresses as well as big name stores. Holly is just. She’s not really a publicist, just fantastic at many things.” He looked at Blaine and then the drink in his hand. “Did Santana give that to you?”

He nodded, resisting the urge to duck his head. If he asked him he wouldn’t lie.

“I don’t know anything.” Kurt slipped an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s say we just go home. If you want to stay that’s fine, but…” He shrugged and took a drink of the Vodka Cranberry that was barely touched. “You seem like this was a total drag. I know dancing with Rachel can be taxing.”

“It wasn’t Rachel. I just…”

“Tell me what is bothering you.”

“I don’t fit here.”

“What are you talking about? I saw you having fun with Brittany—“

“Just forget it.”

“No. Is this…Blaine I’m so sorry you should have reminded me after the show. I could have arranged to talk to Holly and Dustin some other time. “ Kurt set the drink down and embraced his sub tightly. “I will make it up to you. I promise.”

“You don’t need to do anything other than go home with me now. All I want is to sleep next you.” The last part was a whisper as he pulled away. Blaine smiled and he hoped it was enough to assuage any of Kurt’s fears. If Kurt felt so right he was going to have to find a way to fit into this part of his life too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a hint, make sure to look at the tags because they will come into a play more in this chapter.

Of all the things Kurt had to get used to, waking up to Blaine beside him was not one. They had so much to do and the guilt from last night weighed on him. He thought of Blaine’s face at the club. It caused a feeling of discomfort to think of that night. A few times he looked over and saw him dancing with Rachel or Brittany. He was made to dance. There was so much joy on his face as he let loose with his friends. Singing, he hadn’t heard him do it yet, but Rachel said that he was amazing. There was great control in his voice and any technique he lacked he made up for it with his emotion. He believed it to.

 

“Kurt…It’s kind of creepy when you watch me sleep…” Blaine muttered as he opened his eyes.

 

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Today is Sunday and we have the entire day together. The last before you start at NYADA and are busy being wonderful.” Kurt reached out to touch his hair, all soft and silky without the gel. “I think that dance store is open today we can—“

 

“I already went, I thought you were busy.” Blaine propped himself up.

 

“I was but I need to make more time for this. We both do.” Kurt tilted his head and tapped a finger on his chin. “We can get coffee and walk around central park. There’s several independent theatres we could go to or we could look for sheet music…” Kurt looked at his sub hopefully, but his eyebrows were knitted together in what appeared to be confusion. “I just… after the official came and I saw how you felt after my show. I want you to know that I care about you whole heartedly. I like to think that we’re more than just Dom and sub.”

 

“Well of course we’re friends.”  


The word hit Kurt hard. Blaine had been sleeping beside him, snuggling against his side for weeks. He’d touched his nearly naked body and kissed him, it was on the forehead, but… Kurt did his best to maintain his composure and was glad that Blaine was still sleepy. Even if things got intimate between a pairing—especially one that was supposed to be a mentor—it didn’t mean anything would come to fruition.

 

“Kurt… maybe I spoke wrong. You’re my best friend.” Blaine moved closer to him. “As well as my Dom. That’s really special in my books. When Dalton said they would find me a mentor I thought they would be cold and controlling, instead I got you.” He hugged the Dom.

 

“When they said a troubled sob, you were not what I expected at all, believe me.” Kurt hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. “Let’s not waste the day. I want to review the contract today before we leave. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll pick out your clothes, alright?”

 

Blaine just nodded and got off the bed. “While you shower I’ll cook breakfast, don’t argue.”

 

“Bossy for a sub,” Kurt teased, swatting him lightly on the leg. “Go.”

 

Blaine headed to the bathroom and left Kurt alone. He walked to the room that was technically Blaine’s. He’d kept the Broadway posters up, but there were a few of his pictures on the dresser. The oldest was a picture of Blaine much smaller with a rounder face sitting next to a beautiful woman with a long bob and the same soft eyes the sub had. Next to her was a boy that looked like Blaine but his hair was nowhere near as curly and his eyes were bright blue. He didn’t know that Blaine had a brother. The next photo was of Blaine with a group of boys, but not all of them wore the navy and black there were a few wearing navy and white. One of those boys had his arm thrown around Blaine’s with a wide smile on his face. A boy with blonde hair appeared to be jumping in a photo as another boy in a navy and white blazer attempted to hold him back. The last photo frame had two pictures had a picture of Blaine on a stage with many boys, the other was a newspaper clipping, **Dalton Warblers Show What Subs Can Do.** The photo they chose was of Blaine with his hands clutching a microphone on a stand, sadness written clearly across his face. Underneath the caption read, _Sub Blaine Anderson singing Cough Syrup._

These were glimpses into Blaine’s life, the ones he had chosen to save that were important to him. He got up and put together a simple outfit of a red stripped sweater along with navy pants for him. He recalled what Blaine told him last night, _I don’t fit here._ He knew that if they wanted to be together they would have to make room each other. Seeing these photos and watching him dance made it clear that he was going somewhere and somewhere fast. He saw the way Holly looked at him and she had a way of spotting talent. Not only that but he was sub that accepted at NYADA. They only accepted about 20 students a year, of that there were typically 5 subs. Doms and switches were considered more versatile. With this much potential he could easily slip into his life.

 

“Kurt…” Blaine entered with a towel tied around his waist. “Sir… Is… Did I do something?”

 

“No, of course not…” He rushed over to him. “I was just thinking. I saw your pictures and just thought about what you told me last night.”

 

“It wasn’t you.” Blaine dropped the towel and began to get dressed, slowly in front of Kurt. The Dom felt himself getting a little warm as he saw every inch of the sub in front of him. “I mean it was, it’s just…even at the Fall preview and the office I hadn’t seen the business side of you. It was weird for me, that’s all.” He slid the pants on and then put the sweater on before turning around to get a belt. “Why did you want to redo the contract? I thought it was working well?”

 

“It was temporary and things change Blaine. Is there any part of the contract you want to add to or be clarified?” Kurt looked at him, but Blaine was facing away, hands on the dresser.

 

“I’m not ready, not yet…” Blaine turned back around to look.

 

“I understand completely, but I meant about anything. Rules you want to discuss or add? Or perhaps things you want…” He looked at Blaine’s face. “Or perhaps we can keep it and change it from a temporary contract to one an amendable contract?”

 

“I would like that, sir.”

 

Kurt just smiled and got up to give his sub a hug. He’d never ask for more from Blaine, not until he was ready. “I’m going to shower.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A chill had entered the air and Blaine was glad they stopped for coffee before heading to Central Park. Kurt walked close to him, but didn’t take his hand. He wondered briefly what it would be like. They’d touched so much, Kurt liked to have a hand on his shoulder or arm, but they hardly ever held hands, it was too intimate. He thought of what the worker said about evaluating the contract and then Kurt’s prompting. It was safe, though, to keep things like they had been as it had been working so well.

 

“You’re quiet, do you not like the coffee? Fortissimo is my favorite place to go. I hoped that you would like it as much as I do.” Kurt touched his knee. The pair was sitting on a bench in the park. Not many people were around as it was still fairly early. They’d gone far enough inside that they missed the bigger crowds. It was gorgeous this time of year as summer gave in to autumn. There were a few more weeks left until fall was officially here, but the trees were tinged with the rich colors and the green was fading fast. “Is something else wrong?”

 

“The coffee is excellent, sir.” Blaine looked at the coffee cup and swirled it around. Kurt had ordered for him, reciting his usual without even missing a beat. “Nothing’s really wrong, I was just thinking. Being here makes it a bit easier. I love the city but I haven’t felt like I could breathe in a while.” He looked at the ground scattered sparsely with leaves and then decided he should just come out with it.  “I just don’t know how to do this Kurt. You have to realize I’m… less experienced than you are. In every sense of the word.” He looked down at his feet. The shoes Kurt had picked for him. It was nice to have choices taken from him every once in a while. “Having just the dominant and submissive labels is safe. For now I just want to keep it how it is. Leave sex out of the contract. But… if you could add a few things in I do think that changes should be made. Perhaps describing maintenance or the catharsis you talked about? Or adding in you picking my clothes? I like it when you do that. And clearer guidelines for when I earn punishment? Sometimes it gets confusing for me.”

 

“I’m not heavy handed,” Kurt said as he looked around. Blaine had checked multiple times but there was hardly a soul in sight. Their conversation, as long as fairly quiet, was safe from everyone else. “You seem not to need it, so I respect that. If you did something to warrant it, you’d be over my knee before you realized what was happening. I can change it if you want. I may seem controlling at times, but I’m not a micromanager.”

 

“I know that, it’s just not what I’m used to.”

 

“Blaine? I mean this in the best possible way, but Dalton… It wasn’t infallible. It catered to helping students understand submission showing them that it was alright and they could do it safely. Some of what they taught you was outdated from what I have witnessed. Sure, in public with your Dom there is a certain decorum that is expected in certain places. For example, if you were to go with me to a business meeting or a prestigious theatre, but you need to realize submission is _your_ choice. Most people don’t care what you do in your private life or if you wear a cuff on your wrist. How you act is how they treat you.”

 

Blaine looked ahead and took a deep breath before taking a drink of his coffee. It was lukewarm now, he’d let it sit for too long. No one was nearby except for a couple runners with earbuds in. “You’ve been saying that, but… The only way to survive at Dalton seemed to be deference, wear my submission my sleeve.”

 

“Did they expect that from you?” Kurt looked genuinely curious. Blaine knew he was trying to puzzle things together, but unless you had been there it was hard to comprehend just what it was like.

 

“They’d talked about helping us explore who we were, but I just… Who I was seemed like no one would ever want me. They told us that not all subs needed or wanted Doms and we needed to make that decision for ourselves. I wanted one, though, I always did even if they teachers thought I was odd for thinking that. Someone like me didn’t need to be dominated.” He looked at his feet, trying to avoid the Dom’s piercing blue eyes that would be scanning his face trying to find a hidden meaning. “I thought if I could act like a proper, lower level sub I could make a Dom want me.” He sipped his coffee to calm himself before he went on. “I’m bad at romance and that’s all I really wanted at fifteen. Someone that I could love that would love me back the same way.”  


“I feel like there’s a story there…” Kurt prompted.

 

Blaine’s cheeks turned red as he looked up. “It involved Gap, an assistant manager and the Warblers.”`

 

“I would have loved to have seen you perform,” Kurt began. “I haven’t heard your singing yet, but assume that since you are at NYADA it is just as wonderful as you’re dancing.”

 

The Dom patted his knee, hand lingering. The touch felt good to Blaine and he looked him over. His pale skin was tinged pink with a combination of late summer sun and the wind in the air. His Dom, he reminded himself as he looked him over. “Thank you, I’ll sing for you sometime soon.” Blaine tilted his head back and then Kurt’s hand left him. He sat up straighter and looked at him. Before he opened his mouth he noticed a man walking a dog going past and waited until he was out of ear shot. “Do you remember what you promised me before the show yesterday?”

 

“I do.” Kurt sat up straighter, looking very prim as he crossed one leg over the other and sipped his coffee. “Why?”

 

“I want it. Tonight. I think it will be good for me. Give me a clear head before I start classes tomorrow.”

 

“Did you want it last night after we came home? I assumed you were tired…”

 

“I _was_ tired.”

 

“We didn’t have to go to the bar or stay so long. Next time hold me accountable. You have as much control in this pairing as I do, alright?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kurt’s lips twitched upward looking very much like a cat that caught the canary. “Alright. I wanted to do a bit of window shopping and pick up some things at the store before dinner. Does that sound alright to you?”  


“Yes, Mr. Kurt.” Blaine smiled widely sitting up a bit straighter as he looked directly at him.

 

Kurt leaned in close. “We’ll do it before bed so you’re not squirming during dinner.”

 

 

 

The rest of the day was slow moving. Kurt didn’t just window shop, he went in to almost every story they halted by. In some of the larger stores they went by unnoticed like any other customer. The Dom couldn’t resist buying a bow tie for Blaine along with a scarf. For himself he found an ascot he claimed that he needed to go with a new shirt. When they went to some of the smaller boutiques where the owners were present, they wouldn’t leave Kurt alone. Some showed him the dresses they had along with blouses. They came into a darling store that had low music playing with clothes along with wall and couches in the middle. At the counter was a petite woman with auburn hair and a big smile. Kurt told Blaine to browse while he spoke with her. When Kurt wasn’t looking he glanced at the price tag of one of his dresses and had his breath taken away. Several hundred dollars for a simple draped dress, but the store was busy and he saw a few woman take his pieces to try on.

 

“A present, for your sub,” he heard the woman say as she slid something across the counter. “Before you object you gave us a steal on your dresses. Besides I like sending presents to my business partners when something big happens like a pairing or anniversary.”

 

“Well, it’s only fair as you gave me steal on some of your handmade jewelry for the show. Blaine, come here.” Kurt handed him the small bag and he opened it.

 

“A fashion cuff, although yours is exquisite, but that’s what happens when you have a designer for a Dom,” she explained, the wide smile not leaving her face.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you very much.” He took it out of the bag. It was a cuff made of a strap of deep brown leather. It wasn’t one piece and had loops on either side that snapped into place. There was an s-shaped piece of metal that connect it. Whereas his was classic and understated, this was much more traditional. If someone saw it on his wrist it would be very clear that he had Dom. “It’s nice to have versatile options, you are kind.”

 

“You are so delightful. What do you do? Are you interested in fashion?”

 

Kurt settled a hand on his shoulder and leaned over the counter. “Student at NYADA, musical theatre major.”

 

Blaine felt a surge of submission as he stood beside Kurt with the man’s delicate hand all warm and firm on his shoulder. Although he didn’t know the woman behind the counter he didn’t mind Kurt taking control of the conversation because she didn’t expect it. The questions she was asking was not out of politeness but out of actual interest.

 

“Are all of your friends talented?” The woman teased. “If you’re looking for a job while you’re at school Blaine I need some shop assistants. I try to keep at least one sub on hand as the clientele here is mixed and it helps put them at ease when they are shopping.”

 

“That’s a nice offer, Penny. We’ll see how Blaine handles his classes and he can decide then.” The Dom ran his hand over his arm.

 

“No rush. I’m really looking for someone to start after Thanksgiving to help with the Christmas rush.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he recites again. Kurt finishes the conversation a few minutes later and leaves having bought a cashmere cardigan that Blaine doesn’t want to know the price of.

 

When they head to the store, Blaine offers little feedback as Kurt is the cook. Sure, he can do the basics and follow the recipes that Kurt gives him, but the Dom enjoys it. He’ll spend hours making some elaborate dish that makes Blaine’s mouth water just thinking about. Meal planning is the same way. He knows what goes well together, what makes good leftovers, and what a can be combined with other left overs.

 

Blaine carries all the groceries into the apartment despites Kurt’s protest. Then he goes to put it everything away. Kurt wants to make a roast chicken that will take a few hours to cook. He turns on the TV, Kurt thought about going to the theatre today but they’d both decided against it. They would have to settle for a movie. Flipping on Netflix he begins to browse the choices. Kurt comes up beside him with two cups of tea. “Herbal, I thought you might want some.”

 

“Thank you. I was trying to find a movie. They don’t have Moulin Rouge.”

 

“Moulin Rouge?” Kurt’s face is unreadable as he reached for the remote.

 

“I was in the mood for something musical. I hadn’t seen it in forever.”

 

“There’s an Audrey Hepburn movie we could watch.” He flips through to where his recommended movies sit in a line and clicks on the tenth one.

 

And that’s how the spend the rest of the afternoon, sitting next to each other, sitting close but not touching as they watched black and white movies. Blaine must have fallen asleep because he woke up on the couch with some reality TV show playing softly with the smell of food thick in the air. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see Kurt setting the table. “Sir, I could have helped.”

 

Kurt shook his head. “You’ve been calling me sir all afternoon, do you realize that?”

 

Blaine just looked up at him. “Just the headspace I’m in. I know you say that you don’t expect a level 4 sub to be so naturally submissive, but sometimes I can just let myself fall into it. It helps me. If I don’t give into it every once and awhile I get jittery. That’s what was happening yesterday morning.”

 

“I see.” Kurt takes the plates off the tables and begins to plate them up. Roasted chicken, wild rice cranberry pilaf, and pan roasted Brussel sprouts. “We’re both still learning Blaine. I like when you tell me things.”

 

Blaine didn’t respond, instead took a bite of the chicken that melted in his mouth. They ate dinner in relative silence enjoying it. After dinner Kurt made them another cup of tea, apple spice with just the right amount of sugar that made it taste like he was drinking a cup of apple pie.

 

Afterwards they’d settled down on the couch with music playing. Kurt updated the contract with terms he had discussed. Now there were provisions for kneeling as an acceptable punishment when Blaine got angry as well as an agreement for Kurt to pick out Blaine’s outfits. Other terms stayed the same, no sex between them or overly sexual acts. Scenes could get intimate, but there was a fine line that Blaine knew would never cross. Then he started sketching and Blaine began reading a novel that Brittany had lent him a few days ago. The day had ticked by slowly but it seemed like the time on the couch had past fast. Kurt touched his arm. “Do you want to go to the bedroom with me?” he asked softly.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kurt,” he replied softly, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He set the book on the coffee table.

 

“Wait for me in the bedroom. I’m just going to lock up and put things away out here. You can just sit on the bed and dress however you are comfortable. I would recommend putting on some loose pajama bottoms.”

 

Blaine eagerly got off the couch, forgetting to even give a sign of affirmation, but not exactly caring.

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt collected the things he would need for the scene. It had been a bit since he done an actual one. The last time had been with an eager sub named Chandler. He was sweet and nice in public, but an absolute in brat in bed. He, like a lot of subs, craved a Dom like Kurt—or whoever they imagined Kurt should act as a high level Dom. He shook his head pushing the thought out of his head as he grabbed the soft blanket he kept in the living room then went to the kitchen to collect a wooden spoon along with another bar of chocolate and a bottle of water. Before he went to the room he grabbed the jar of lotion from the bathroom that would be better for what he had in mind. In the room he said nothing as he left everything on the trunk in front of his bed before grabbing a scarf, large odd shaped piece of leather and a ruler. These he set on the bed.

 

“Sir…what are those for?”

 

“Trust me, Blaine. I will start with my hand but I have no idea how you react to a spanking. I want to be prepared to keep you in the headspace.” He sat next to Blaine on the bed. “Do you still want this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you understand it’s not a punishment? This is for you. I call it catharsis, but you can think of it as a maintenance or an emotional release.” He looked him over, checking the sub for understanding. “You can make as much sound as want, cry, wriggle, kick… The only time I will ask you to stop is if you make it unable to continue or are hurting yourself.” He touched the hair. Still gelled he couldn’t run his fingers through it.

 

“Could you tie my wrists together?”

 

“After I can. I want to be as comfortable as possible for now. Now stand for me.” Kurt tapped his knee and watched Blaine carefully as he got to his feet. “Normally I would do this in layers, but I need to see how you respond. Are you okay if these come off?” His hand went to Blaine’s waist.

 

“I trust you, whatever you think would be best.”

 

Kurt lowered the pants carefully, then his underwear. “Just lay over my lap, get comfortable.” He rubbed the cheeks over his lap and then adjust him so he was just right. “I’ll start slow.” And he did using his cupped hand and spanking him two times, once on his cheek before resting. He kept this pattern up slowly increasing the speed until it color began to bloom under his hand, a blush spreading out ever so slightly. “Do you want my hand or do you want something else?”

 

“Hand…” Blaine’s voice was soft and a little breathy as he began to squirm on his lap. He was so open and vulnerable like this, feet brushing against the floor and hand gripping his pant leg as he was draped over his lap.

 

“I can do that.” He opened his hand, spreading the fingers and began to pick up the pace. Soon he alternated between the meaty flesh and the little sit spot. Blaine was wiggling again, but soft making only small sounds. Beautiful sounds, like little whimpers almost. He looked at the implements on the bed. The leather was a in the shape of a slipper sole and would be too much right now. Rulers he never really liked, but didn’t know how much Blaine liked this. The wooden spoon would be perfect. A short handle giving him control and the round shape would be perfect to target his sit spots. He knew that it wouldn’t hurt too much. Sting more than his hand, but it would cause a good pain, not one that would put him into a punishment mindset.

 

“Blaine, I’m going to use the wooden spoon.” He rubbed the pinked cheek. Each globe so perfect and round. Kurt would be lying if he didn’t say that he enjoyed getting an up close look to what was beneath the sinfully tight pants he owned. “Is that alright?”

 

“Yes, sir…”

 

His voice was different. Could Blaine be going down already? That should be nearly impossible. He reached for the spoon and started off slow, hitting the sit spots. Blaine was moving more. He was beginning to think he was rubbing against his leg, but he didn’t feel him growing hard. Then he heard it. Tears. He gave him a few more spanks with the spoons deepening the pink shade before setting it down. After rubbing each cheek for a few second he cupped his hand and slapped it a few more times. “You are so good for me.” Smack. “So obedient and responsive.” Smack. “You can get up now, lay stomach down on the bed arms in front of you.” At that he patted the cheeks lightly.

 

Kurt helped Blaine up. He saw his face had a few tears sliding down. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Lay down,” he said softly. The sub complied fast. He went to grab the lotion and rubbed a generous amount on each cheek, admiring the work he did.  “How was that?” No answer. “Blaine?”

 

Kurt smiled as he met the sub’s eyes. “Why don’t we not speak for a bit? You can stand up again. Do you want your pants up or down?”

 

“Up… Can I do it?”

 

“Yes.” Kurt got up and grabbed the aftercare supplies he grabbed before propping the pillows up. Blaine crawled on the bed once his pants were on and eagerly snuggled up in the blanket while he sat next to Kurt. He was nearly laying on his side so he wasn’t sitting directly on his bottom. “Drink.”  He waited until Blaine slowly drained the water before breaking off a piece of chocolate. Blaine took it and then he ate one. “Do you want this?” he asked, holding up the scarf.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kurt smiled as he tied the subs wrists in front of him. “How was that? How did it feel?”

 

“Stingy, then warm when you rubbed…I don’t know… I didn’t know it could feel like that. Good. Spanking was always a punishment before, but you made the pain… Cathartic.”

 

“The crying?”

 

“Good. I just felt… You were right. It felt better than when I was boxing. You were there but you weren’t trying to hurt me, just… I could _feel_ your dominance. Not in the spanking, but how careful and calculating you were.”

 

“That’s why I wanted to give it to you. But like you said, you need to ask for something like this. That’s how I work. If you want I can update the contract again, and I can try to be more responsive by giving you maintenance spanking say once a week or once a month. “

 

“Mr. Kurt?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I just lay here for a bit?”

 

“Of course,” Kurt whispered and watched as Blaine nearly fell asleep. He wasn’t completely sure if it was sub space or if he had merely gotten him to the point of relaxation. The tension in his limbs was finally gone. They sat there for some time until it seemed like he was going to fall asleep. “Blaine? Can you come back?”

 

“Never left, Mr. Kurt,” he said slowly.

 

“I’m going to untie your wrists and then start my night routine. You can stay here.” He reached for the scarf and then set it aside. He hurried his moisturizing routine as fast as humanly possible, but when he came back Blaine was fast asleep. He turned on an alarm and slid in beside him. This was more than enough for now.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school is starting so chapters are going to get more spread out as I like to have 2-3 pre-written when I post a new one. This chapter not only has what you've been asking before but a bit of a surprise and a little tease at the end. Plus it's nice and long, almost twice the length of some of the other chapters I've posted.

Blaine was perched on the bed the next morning. The spanking wasn’t hard enough to last longer than a few hours and he’d been asleep for that.  Today was the first day at NYADA and he was watching patiently as Kurt examined his closet. He then moved the dresser where he pulled out a sweater and then went to the closet for a button down and pair of pants. “For dressing in a uniform for the past few years you have surprisingly good taste.” He plucked a pair of shoes off the rack before he went to grab a belt and a bowtie from the drawer.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Sir? What’s starting this?” Kurt sat down on the bed while he watched Blaine shed his pajamas. “Is this from last night? I don’t want—“

 

“No, I’m just trying to get used to it again. I don’t know what the instructors will expect.”

 

“Listen. I’m not the best person to go to for NYADA advice, but they don’t care about your designation. All they want is respect and decent work ethic. I know what Rachel told you about it being touch if the professors find out you’re a sub, but most of them won’t care about your personal life. They care about what you bring to your performance.”

 

Blaine looked at him as he tucked the shirt into his pants and then slid on the belt. “It shouldn’t have to be this constant struggle. Dalton made it seem like it would be clear cut.”

 

“Life isn’t clear cut. Blaine, try something for me. Take off your cuff and just act like you. Don’t pay any mind to how you’re supposed to act or what designation someone is. Just… charm everyone.”

 

“Kurt—I…”

 

“The point of the cuff is to serve as a reminder that you have a Dom and a symbol of your claimed status to other Dom’s. I trust you and besides we’re not exclusive. I may not like you submitting to someone else but you are allowed to date who you please.”

 

“But Kurt I like—“

 

“It’s not an order. Wear the cuff if you want. I understand if it helps you, but…” Kurt got to his feet and took the bowtie off the bed. He walked over and began to tie it under the collar of Blaine’s shirt. “I know I haven’t been acting like the best Dom lately. It’s eating my up that I ignored your request when you needed it.”

 

“You’re a good Dom and I didn’t _need_ it. I _wanted_ it.” Blaine looked at Kurt and waited for the man to pull away from him. He didn’t know how else to explain it to Kurt. Even without last night he would have been. Being around him, letting him take control of some small things was enough to put him at ease.

 

The Dom left him alone and he packed his bags for school. One filled with sheet music, a textbook the teacher asked him to bring, his laptop and various school supplies. The other was his dance bag. He’d have a locker in the assigned dressing room to store his things at least. On a whim he removes the beautiful cuff and places in his bag. It’s nearby if not on him. When he had everything ready he went to the living room where Kurt was working on some last minute things before he left. “Do you want me to text you today?”

 

“Yes,” Kurt said, not looking up from his sketchbook. “Tell me when you get to campus and when you are heading home. Is your last class over about four?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can come to the office or here.”

 

“Alright, Mr. Kurt.” Without another word Blaine walks out of the apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

NYADA is like nothing he’s ever seen before. It’s not like other colleges, set apart in its own little world, no it’s wormed itself into the city. Most of the buildings are historical but a few have been remodeled over the years to look more modern. But it’s clear that NYADA uses inspirations from all the greats, the same inspiration that the students draw upon. It’s not imposing like Dalton, shut behind an iron gate.

 

He heads to the dressing room first to store his dance bag as the class is the last of the day. He came early to explore more. Sure he’s been on a tour and his orientation was months ago, online, though. To actually be going here is amazing.

 

The first class for him doesn’t start until ten, music theory. He has an hour to kill and he could get coffee but he recalls the building where is class is having practice rooms. It takes him a while to find the room, but there’s a clipboard on the wall. He writes his name down and reserves for about forty minutes, giving him ten minutes to get to class.

 

A real piano. He was blown away by Kurt’s kindness to give him the keyboard, but nothing beat the feeling of a real piano under his fingers. He pulled the book of sheet music he brought out. He had some of his contemporary pieces he would use his vocal class, but also tucked in some classical pieces.

 

At first he felt like his hands were tripping, but then he got the hang of it. As he moved past the warm-up then into an easy piece. After that he looked through until he found the one that he wanted. Prelude from Debussy’s suite. He began to play let himself stumble until he found the rhythm of the music. Time passed and he moved through it stanza by stanza until it would be perfect.

 

“Impressive,” he heard.

 

Blaine’s hands froze and he turned around to see a man propped up against the door to the practice room. “Is my time up?”

 

“No, but you didn’t latch the door and this room is one of the ones that not’s completely sound proof.” He gave Blaine a smile. “Are you a music major with a piano specialization?”

 

“No, musical theatre.” He picked up the music.

 

“Don’t leave on my account. That was a good take on the Prelude, that’s to Debussy’ Suite?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you mind?” He gestured to the piano and took a seat beside him. “Has it been a while since you’ve played?”

 

“On a real piano,” Blaine explained looking at the man. His jeans were an old pair of Levi’s with a Henley that hugged his chest. Casual was not what he had seen on the typical NYADA student, but he wore it so well it might as well be a suit.

 

“This piece is an opening, you have the technical stuff down you just need to make us feel it. This is supposed to be full of grand enthusiasm, you need to show the contrasts.” He flipped to the beginning and started to play.

 

“Your hands, that’s a different technique…” Blaine waited until he finished and then began to play his hands more relaxed and curved in different way. It was easier he found the music spilling from his fingertips as he sat there with the strange man beside him. He caught sight of the time and sighed. “I have to go, thanks—“

 

“Alex. I’m a piano major.”

 

“I’m Blaine.”

 

“I hope to see you around.”

 

It’s all he can do to keep from blushing as he rushes to the class. He’s still early and it’s not yet full. There is nowhere to hide, though. The room is small and no desks but rather a long oblong table that has a chalkboard at the front of it. He takes his seat in the middle of the table. Soon it fills up and as he scans the people he notices that Kurt was right. Not a single person bears a marking of their designation. Perhaps it’s because it’s New York or the demographic attracted to NYADA is fairly liberal, he doesn’t know. All he does know is that when he asks the professor for a clarification on the syllabus he doesn’t attach ‘sir’ to the end of the sentence and that he makes a point to make eye contact around the room when he introduces himself. Kurt was right. And for the first time he didn’t feel guilty for lying about who he was, because being a sub didn’t define him. He was so much more than that.

 

 

The next day he has three classes: Musical Theatre History, Acting for Singers, and Keyboard Harmony and Improvisation. All he knew was that the professors had sent him emails saying the books were required and it hurt him to pay for the textbooks that could only be bought knew. The History course was dry and he as practically asleep. He stopped by the coffee cart for a cup. The worker pumped it and handed it to him. On a whim he decided to add a bit of sugar and milk to tide him over through his next class.

 

“I just want a cup of hot water with lemon and honey…”

 

Blaine looked up to see a girl with wide eyes touching her throat and then to the worker who scowled at her. She looked vaguely familiar with her bright red lipstick and dark hair that fell straight. “You were in my music theory class yesterday, right?” She took the cup from the worker without even so much of a thank you.

 

“Yeah.” He started to walk from her, but she trailed behind him.

 

“Are you a music theatre major? I’ve been trying to find all of us. The freshman class has the largest number in years. I’m thinking of starting a club to size up the competition.”

 

“Yes, I’m a musical theatre major.” It’s hard to keep his tone polite, but it’s been engrained in him to never be rude. The only time he can seem to manage it is if someone brings out his anger.

 

“Fantastic! My name is Harmony.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Isn’t it unbelievable to actually be here? I’ve been acting since I was a fetus and I didn’t think I would get in.” She sips the hot water and rubs her throat.

 

“My name is Blaine.”

 

“Are you taking Acting for Singers? It’s the class I’m looking forward to the most. Do you have a monologue prepared? I heard that—“

 

He shouldn’t have been as annoyed by this chipper girl, but she was getting on his nerves. All of the calmness he had from yesterday was gone. So maybe it wasn’t Harmony. He’d just spend some time with Kurt. That would do it. Sunday night was wonderful but since then he had wanted more. Like the first time they did the scene. He’d get a taste of what it means to be truly submissive, but then Kurt would give him room.

 

“Blaine?” she questioned. Her oddly light eyes seemed to have clouded over with sadness. “I’m blowing it again, aren’t I? I was just so excited to meet another musical theatre major. I know it’s the second day of classes, but I live in the dorms and have been here for a week. There is nothing like my show choir in high school.”  


“You were in show choir? So was I. And it wasn’t you. I’m practically brain dead after my music history class.”  


“You must have Harper. I heard from one of the upper classmen that he’s brilliant with Shakespeare but no one makes out of his theory class alive.” She took another sip of hot water mixture. “I’m heading to the class early, want to come?”

 

He agreed and walked with her. Despite Harmony’s claims that making friends was hard, she managed to introduce him to her roommate that had a break in the day the same time they two of them did after their Acting class. Beatrice was more subdued and less confident than Harmony with lots of blonde ringlets, but came off much sweeter. Before he realized what was happening he’d made friends. He thought back to yesterday with Alex in the practice room. Finding a place to fit in at NYADA was easier than he thought.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Over the next month Kurt noticed a change in Blaine. He hadn’t texted him this morning when he got to school, but he forgot to that quite often. He really should have punished him for that, but he’d lectured him once and it turned into a whole affair. Blaine argued that while the gesture was nice Kurt didn’t need to worry about. He’d survived in the city and NYADA wasn’t all that far away. However, it did worry him like crazy when he walked through the door at 10 with only one text hours before. Every single day he felt control slipping from his fingers, but he supposed it was time. Blaine spent time with two girls, one more ambitious than Rachel and the other reminded him a bit of Brittany.

 

While he wanted to give Blaine freedom it made him wonder if he was overestimating just how independent Blaine was. A few weeks ago Blaine was stressed about his test in music theory. Kurt made him kneel for five minutes to gather his thoughts before he even started to speak to him. Blaine had nearly been crying when he scooped him up into his arms. Since then he made sure to slip in orders into their conversation and offered up maintenance spankings or scenes whenever they had the time.  

 

It was a Thursday night when Kurt was working late in the office. He glanced at the clock and then picked up his office phone, dialing the line. “Kitty has Blaine come in or called?”  


“No,” the woman answered. “I think you need a tighter leash for your puppy Kurt.”

 

Kurt sighed and hung up on her without another word. He was ahead of schedule for his winter collection preliminary designs, had everything squared away for clothes production, and had everything started or finished for the commissions he was doing. Blaine’s Tuesday/Thursday classes were an hour long and concentrated in the morning with minimal breaks. He had some sort of club his friend Harmony was running to attend. However, he was supposed to be here no later than five. It was nearly six. There was a knock on the door. He sat up straighter and saw Kitty standing there. To her credit she did look the smallest bit contrite for the comment that made Kurt hang up.

 

“Everything’s done on my end, can I call it a night?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, I just want you to know that Marley isn’t completely hopeless. She did good work today on your website.” Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and then sauntered into the room. “Listen, I don’t normally get all emotional, but I see you in your office moping after you called me about your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“You want him to be,” Kitty replied. “He’s your sub. It’s not my place, but between you and me… I think you’re afraid to be his dom. You treat me like glass around here unless you get mad then your Dom voice is a _little_ scary, but…” She shrugged. “What do I know?”

 

He watched her turn in her flippy red skirt and listened to her head out. She didn’t stop long enough to lock the door. Finally he gave in and called Blaine, knowing he wouldn’t respond to a text message. He listened to ring until he heard a beep and his recorded voice. “Blaine, we have to talk. You’re nearly an hour late and I haven’t got anything from you…” He ended the call and set his phone face down before heading to organize the rack sitting in the office. He had a viewing for models to hire. He needed a new ad campaign for the holiday season, or so Santana thought. Although, he could hardly focus on the beautiful faces in front of him because Kitty’s words reverberated through his mind. He had yet to punish Blaine. Well, real punishment. Kneeling was more to help center Blaine and help me clear his head. All of the spankings he did were for catharsis, not anything else.

 

It was 6:15 before he heard the door open again. He had already gotten his things together and was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed when Blaine walked through the door. “I’m sorry I’m late. I left something in the dressing room and the next train was running late.”

 

“An hour and fifteen minutes late. Was your phone dead?”

 

“No.”

 

“You had service?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Interesting.” Kurt got to his feet and grabbed his work bag. “All I want is a text. I’ve let it slide with the texts letting me know when you arrive at school, but you don’t text me when you leave anymore either. The only reason I haven’t said anything prior is because we haven’t made plans. Your tardiness is inexcusable.” He walked towards the door to leave his office, leaving Blaine standing there, he flipped the light off. “I wanted to surprise you. I made reservations for dinner. The place is quaint, but always packed. We missed them thirty minutes ago. I gave you a bit of leeway.”

 

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice sounded small.

 

“I’ll make dinner when we get home.” He turned to look at him. “Is that alright?”

  
“Yeah.”

 

It would have calmed him down a bit if Blaine had called him ‘sir’ at least once. Perhaps this was his fault giving him so much space, telling him not to wear his cuff. He couldn’t force submission, not after giving him so much space to grow. Once they got to the Navigator Kurt took a deep breath as he set his hands on the steering wheel.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Upset, not just at you, but at myself.” He started the car and began to move out of the parking garage to head towards their apartment.

 

“Are you going to punish me?” his voice was small as he straightened his back and arranged his hands in his lap. 

 

“Do you think you should be?” He let his eyes flit over to his sub to see his face as he gave the answer.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kurt turns away and blinks quickly not quite registering the response. “We’ll take care of it as soon as we get home.” For subs, he knows, the worst thing is waiting. The last thing he wants to do is hold it over Blaine’s head.

 

The pair is silent as they park and take their bags into the building and upstairs. Luckily none of the neighbors stop them because Kurt thinks that Blaine would only grow annoyed as he already looks fidgety. They immediately head to the bedroom where Kurt places a pillow on the floor. Blaine kneels without a moment of hesitation. He grabs the chair that he keeps near the closet to lay his outfits on.

 

“Blaine I want to make it very clear why I am punishing you. We are together because you agreed to have a mentor to explore your submission with. I believe that you have grown so much these past few months, but I have given you too much room. However, I gave you that room because I trust you. However, I feel like tonight you crossed a line. Do you understand?”  


“Yes, sir.”

 

“Is there anything else you want me to know?”

 

“I just…” Blaine looked at the floor and then back up at him, his eyes wide as they take in Kurt sitting there. “After you told me not to wear the cuff I thought… That you were giving me more freedom and even if it was in the contract you wouldn’t punish me.”

 

“Blaine…I am so sorry. I will try to be more consistent in the future. Still learning? Remember that?”

 

“Yes, sir. I still accept your punishment. I know the rules and I knew your expectations especially tonight.”

 

“Good.” He got up and walked to his vanity where he grabbed a hairbrush. “I will give you a warm-up then spank you with this.” He sat down in the chair and adjusted himself. “Come here.” When Blaine stood directly in front of him he undid his belt and then the pants before sliding them down along with his underwear. He spread his fingers before smacking the left cheek. Then he did the right. Color began to blossom on the sub’s cheeks becoming pink quickly as he got faster. Unlike before Kurt did not rub between each set of two or gradually increase. There was no time to recover and Blaine was squirming. The movement was easy to handle, he could keep him still with a hand on the small of his back. The sub wasn’t even making any sound just occasional gasps upon impact. “I’ll only give you ten with the hairbrush, you don’t have to count.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He reached for the hairbrush and landed the first two spots on the meatiest part of his cheek. Left, then right. The color was an angry looking pink now. He aimed for the sit spots, two more, slightly harder. Soon he fell in a pattern alternating for the next six increasing in each one. It caused pain but it was gradual enough that the sub could take it easily. Blaine wiggled more around. In between his set he moved almost enough to make it difficult to Kurt, but before the Dom could correct him he got back into position. “You’re done,” Kurt whispered and began to rub circles on the small of his back. He stayed there for a few moments until Kurt tapped the sub’s cheeks lightly. It wouldn’t be comfortable for him to stay draped over his lap for much longer. Blaine got to his feet, pants tangled around his ankles.

 

“Come here.” Kurt stood up as well with his arms out. The sub’s cheeks were wet, tears dribbled from his eyes. “What do you want?”

 

“Just hug me for now.”

 

“I can do that…” Kurt led him towards the bed and the next thing he knew Blaine was practically in his lap, pants kicked free from his ankles and angled just so on his hip that he wasn’t touching the sheets with his freshly spanked butt. “You handled that well. Everything is forgiven, alright?”

 

“I think I needed that,” he whispered, holding on tight.

 

“I think you did too.” Kurt touched his hair. “I promise you that I can give you more of this. Stick to the rules so it doesn’t get to this point again.”

 

“Sir, you’ve warned me plenty of times. When I came home at ten last week with giving you only one text message you gave me a warning and made me kneel while you talked to me.” Blaine gave him a sad smile and hugged him even tighter. They were like that for nearly ten minutes, just holding each other. Kurt hummed as he touched the sub’s hair and drew circles on his arm. For the first time in the past few weeks he seemed at peace. Kurt hated to think that Blaine needed this because the goal was to make him happy, not make him compliant. The closest he’d ever gotten to this was after the little maintenance spanking he did that nearly sent him into subspace.

 

“Are you getting hungry?” he asked.

 

“A little.”

 

“Do you want me to order pizza? Neither of us have the energy to cook. It’s been a while since we’ve had it.” Kurt touched his face, causing him to look up. “I can order a salad as well to go with it.”

 

His face was tearstained, bottom lip out in a semi pout. His sweater was all rumpled and looked nearly comical without any pants on. Kurt would never laugh at him, not like this.

 

“Yes please, sir.” He sat up. “Can I take a shower?”

 

“Do you want me to rub some lotion on you first?”

 

“No, I’ll do it after I clean up, sir. But thank you.”

 

The perfectly obedient sub was back, at least until the sting wore off. Kurt hated to leave him alone, all he wanted to do was rub some lotion on it and cuddle him. “Of course. If you want some time alone I’ll let you stay in here or your room as long as want to, I’ll just let you know when the food gets here.” He rubs his back a bit more, waiting for Blaine to be the first one to pull away. When he gets off the bed he follows, heading to the entryway to grab his phone from his bag to call the nearest pizza place. The order should be there in about an hour as they are busy. He grabs his sketchbook and settles on the couch after turning on the TV. Old episodes of Downton Abbey are on and he allows himself to drool over the period costumes as he focuses on winter pieces. About twenty minutes since he called there is a knock on the door. Setting the sketch book down he got to his feet to go to the door. Looking through the peep hole he sees Rachel there. He opens the door and gets a better look at her wearing a grey hoody with yoga pants, her hair in a loose braid with a tote bag over the shoulder.

 

“Kurt… can I come in?”  


“Of course…” That’s not what he wants to say, but he’s frozen after he takes her in. He has hardly seen her look like this. Even her workout outfits were color coordinated with her that made her look like she was coming from the dance studio. So as much as he wants to tell her ‘no’ because he Blaine and him should really have some alone time, every part of his dominant energy tells him not to turn away someone looking like she looks.

 

“Rehearsal was cancelled today and Jesse is going to be gone until late. He’s helping one of our friends choreograph their show. Are you hungry?” She pulls things out of her bag. Brownies. Cookies. A large container of mac and cheese. And strangely what appears to be latkes. She may have been Jewish but most of the food she declared to be unhealthy and full of carbs. Some of the food even looks to be non-vegan.

 

“Sit down. I’ll make you tea.” Kurt put the kettle on before going back to the couch. “Stress baking I understand but you don’t even eat latkes when your dads make them at Hanukah.”

 

“Jesse likes potatoes and we always have eggs. I had to do something.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” She looked at him. Her brown eyes that he hasn’t seen without a smoked out cat eye or framed by stage makeup in nearly five years. There’s tears in them and black marks smeared under her lower lash line. Her lips are devoid of her gloss and look like she’s been biting them.

 

“Rachel, that’s…” He wanted to congratulate her but she pressed a hand to her mouth obviously upset that she blurted out what she was saying. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Jesse got the role in London and I got Elpheba.” She blinked slowly with fat tear drops sliding down her face. These weren’t pretty tears. Four types of crying. Everyone that knew Rachel Berry knew her reasons for crying. It scared the Kurt that he had never witnessed whatever this type of crying was. “Neither of us can turn down these roles, but we can’t live in different countries. I couldn’t even live in different states with—“

 

“Finn.”

 

The word hung in the air as Rachel practically sobbed. She leaned forward to hug her friend tightly. She was clutching him like a life preserver, wetting his sweater. While he would normal cringe, he realized Blaine’s probably got tears all over him as well. “It’s been six years Kurt. Six. And I just want to call him to tell him. Then, when I saw the pregnancy test. The last time I took a pregnancy test it was when I had sex with…”

 

Finn. He knows the story as well as her. The last time she was dating another guy. He was a bit sleazy and over confident for a sub, but he made her happy. The relationship was open and she slept with Finn on trip home. “Shh…” Kurt patted her back trying to push the memory out his mind. A dramatic time in their lives. Santana had snapped her out of her little world last time. You went to her for a wakeup call and Kurt for a shoulder to cry on. “Rachel, you don’t think we all miss him? Christmas morning I still make chocolate chip pancakes and get out chocolate syrup. No one eats them. In my first collection I even had jackets inspired by Finn’s letterman jacket.”

 

“I can’t do this.” She gestured to her stomach and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. “What am I supposed to do about the role?” She pulled her sleeve over the hand and wiped tears with her sleeve.

 

“You are going to sing it as long as you can fit into the costume and then the understudy will take over so you go to London to support your husband and have your child. The two of you will have an amazingly talented, beautiful baby that is probably going to be headstrong and a tad over confident. You can be a stay at home mom until you lose the baby weight. Raise it on show tunes.”

 

Rachel laughed though her tears. “I’m still scared, but you help.” She pulled away and wiped her tears away. “Can I have that tea?”

 

“Of course. Lemon Ginger or Lavender?”  


“Lavender.”

 

Rachel turns on the couch to watch her friend add a spoonful of honey to the hot water and stir it around before dropping in the tea bag. “It’s hard. I love Jesse. He challenges me, helps me the best that I am. We’re good for each other, but a part me…”  


Kurt sits down beside her on the couch again and hands her the mug. “Rachel I’m going to say this once. I didn’t like Jesse at the beginning and a part of him still gets on my nerves, but I know that he loves you. He looks at you like you hung the moon. Which is not only with astonishment but a bit of jealous because the two of you are in a competition for who can shine brighter…”  


Rachel laughed at that as she cradled the mug in her hands.

 

“There’s a difference between loving someone and being in love. You love Jesse, I believe that. But you were _in_ love with Finn. Don’t listen to people that say you were silly teenagers because while that is true—“  


“We were supposed to be end game.” She looked at the mug and set it on the table before hugging Kurt.

 

He pulled away and grabbed her hands. “I know a song always makes Rachel Berry feel better.”

 

“I don’t feel like singing my throat is sore.”

 

“Then listen…. _Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life…You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

 

“Kurt…”

 

He held on to her hand as he went to the next verse. He sung the song a bit higher than the original and he knew it was rough, especially without even a piano to guide him, but seeing his friend’s smile was worth it. “ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free…”_

He continued singing to her and when he reached, _Take these broken wings and learn to fly…_ There was a wide smile on her face as she pressed her hands to her heart. He barely finished before she began to speak:

“You could always sing the Beatles well. Oh, Kurt... All of the songs I’ve heard you sing over the years when you were singing in the choir room when your dad was in the hospital was my favorite.”

 

“I want to hold your hand wasn’t exactly appropriate right now.” He laughed as Rachel took the mug of tea back into her hands and began to drink it.

 

Kurt looked at the clock on the wall. The pizza should be here any moment, but as his eyes moved he saw Blaine propped against the wall. He had no idea how long he stood there but his curls were damp and free wearing a tight tank top with loose pants. His eyes, though, were different. Looking directly at Kurt with a look that he’d never seen before. “Rachel, we ordered takeout. Pizza and salad. You are more than welcome to stay. But I need…” He gestured and looked over to where Blaine standing.

 

In an instant the brunette sat up a little straighter. Even if she had been with another Dom for five years, Rachel still had the instincts to take care of a sub. “I understand. I’ll set the table.” Rachel got to her feet and collected the boxes before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Kurt got to his feet and stood next to Blaine, only to be tugged back into his bedroom. The sub leading the whole way.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow updating. Life got in the way, but it's not abandoned. I'm hoping to start posting once a week now, most likely Wednesday or Thursday. Oh, you should recognize some of the lines in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

 

Blaine watched as Kurt sat down on the bed and he paced across the room. Words failed him especially as Kurt’s voice still stuck in his mind… _I was only waiting for this moment to arise…_ He didn’t know what to do so he grabbed a pillow of the bed to make Kurt happy as he knelt in front of him. It helped a little bit and it would be better than sitting right now.

 

“Blaine? Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” His voice, so gentle and welcoming, surrounded him as a hand went to his shoulder. He should have known after the Fall preview when he heard him sing and then let him lead in the slow dance.

 

“I want to change the contract, sir.”

 

The Dom’s face fell, mouth dropped open as his eyebrows knitted together. Panic. Blaine knew that emotion well enough. He’d seen it on the face of countless subs, but never a Dom. “Did I hurt? Or do something wrong? You never safe worded and you know that’s allowed during—“

 

“Kurt.” Blaine looked at him, resting a hand on his knee. “I want more.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“What you were saying to Rachel…I heard it. I heard all of it.” He got his feet and went to sit beside him. The sting wasn’t so bad. Kurt was always so gentle so even a punishment spanking was hardly enough to make his cheeks blush. “There’s a moment, Kurt, when you think to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever’… Hearing what you had to say to Rachel, listening to you singing Blackbird. You move me Kurt. And I want more.” Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes wide. “Are you going to say something?”

 

“Are you sure?” The words came out shaky as if Kurt was afraid to say something like breathing too loudly would make Blaine change his mind. The way he spoke made Blaine want him even more.

 

“I’ve felt out of it lately. I think it’s because I convinced myself that I didn’t need you. School is going well and I have friends that like the same things I do, but I want more.” Blaine smiled at him, clutching his hands so tight he didn’t know how it didn’t hurt him. “I think I’ve been pushing you away because I didn’t want to ruin what we have. But then tonight. You look so worried when I came in the door and I… I haven’t really had that with anyone other than my parents, someone caring for me.” He released the Dom’s hands and hugged him as tight as possible. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Please do.”  


Blaine leaned forward, his hand settling on Kurt’s shoulder as the Dom let out a gasp when they finally kissed. Blaine deepened the kiss and Kurt kept him there, a hand going to the side of his face. Kurt leaned back as Blaine pulled away with a shaky breath. That was like nothing he had ever felt. All those clumsy kisses he snuck at Dalton that meant absolutely nothing to him.

 

“We should go back out. Rachel is still there.”  


“Yeah.” Kurt let out a laugh. “Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Blaine slipped on the clothes Kurt had left for him in the shower. It was well coordinated with maroon polo and brown pants. His cuffs were sitting by the counter in the bathroom as always. When he wore them he put them on immediately afterward. On a whim he grabbed the new one he hadn’t got a chance to wear and slipped it on. He picked up the bowtie and walked to the kitchen where Kurt was putting together breakfast.

 

“Sir, can you put on my bowtie?”

 

“Good morning.” Kurt walked over to him and took the material out of his hand. “Is someone feeling especially submissive?” The Dom let his hand drop down to Blaine’s butt, rubbing it gently. “You’re not sore?”

 

“Not in the least bit.” He bit his lip. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“You don’t need to ask me every time.” Kurt’s hand moved up to his arm and then kissed Blaine. When he pulled away to finish pouring coffee into travel mugs he froze. “You’re wearing your cuff.”

 

“I want to. You were right. I need to act like me. Being a submissive doesn’t define, but I tend to ignore it without it.” He reached for the travel mug and took a sip. “It’s my choice Kurt. I’m tired of hiding who I am. I did that for long enough. Courage. That’s what I need.” He looked down at his wrist and smiled. “I need to go.”

 

“Here. Pawn these off on one of your friends.” Kurt went to the fridge to pull out a container of the vegan brownies that Rachel brought.

 

“Rachel’s baked goods lose their charm if they’re vegan,” Blaine agreed. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’ll text you when I’m leaving.” He tucked the container into his messenger bag. “I promise. I won’t make the same mistake again anytime soon.”

 

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes before shooing him out. Contrary to what he believed the train ride wasn’t hard. He blended in just as much with a cuffed wrist as a bare one. When he got off for the stop at NYADA he was just on time. Today was Music Theory and Dance. He headed to the classroom where a few of the other students were already sitting, comparing notes.

“Blaine!” Harmony called out. “God, I thought you were sick or something. You didn’t answer any of my texts last night. We need work on that scene…” Her eyes drifted to the table where Blaine’s hands were arranging his pen and notebook. “Killer bracelet, but you usually ditch the accessories.” Her hands went to it, but then paused before touching it. Usually Harmony had no issues with boundaries. After knowing Blaine for a handful of weeks she would feel his sweater or adjust his bow tie. “Is that…?” Her eyebrows knitted together, but she stopped the question as the professor walked in.

 

He walked to the front of the class, beginning to write notes on the chalkboard as his graduate assistant passed out their essays. Harmony winced, but Blaine saw the B+ written in big letters on it. She was more of a perfectionist than Rachel so in her eyes it was nothing but failure.

 

“Exceptional job,” the assistant whispered, handing it to Blaine right side up.

 

“Thank you, s—“ he cut himself off though and settled for a smile. He couldn’t believe he’d got an A on the paper. The first two quizzes he got a C in, but the professor assured him that hard work and a good grade on the two papers and essays would ensure at least a B in the class. He hadn’t told Kurt about that. Although the Dom was perceptive. He knew exactly how to calm his frantic nature even without knowing exactly what was going on. When he saw Harmony began to write out of the corner of his eye, he glanced up to where the professor was.

 

On Fridays, Harmony didn’t have a second class, but she stuck around with Blaine for a bit, eating lunch or rehearsing before she headed off to her dorm before she went to work at the a box office nearby. “Are you buying lunch?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just going to pick up something at the deli. Do you want to grab something?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Blaine got his usual, pastrami on rye, while she got a hummus wrap. The both got a glass of water staying far away from the soda. “I almost forgot. Kurt’s friend Rachel came over last night, she brought these. We won’t go anywhere near them, vegan.”

 

“Homemade vegan brownies? Gimme!” Harmony reached across the table with a smile on her face. “So are you going to tell me about Kurt?” She opened the Tupperware container and plucked out one of the brownies practically moaning.

 

“What do you want to know? He’s my boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend? Last time we talked Kurt was a roommate that you blushed about with every mention. Seriously, Blaine I need gossip to distract me from my awful grades and you are the worst at it.” She leaned forward and grabbed his wrist. “He gave this to you didn’t he?”

 

“Yes. He’s… I’m a sub.”

 

“Wow, that’s…” She pulled away, slumping in her chair. “Seriously? You’re more competition than I thought. Everyone knows Carmen doesn’t like subs. She says they’re not versatile enough because they crack under pressure.”

 

“I can handle it,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“I know you can. That’s why you’re some serious competition. Talent and Carmen likes you? It’s unheard of.” She took a bite of the brownie in her hand. “I never ask because I didn’t want to know. I find the whole thing practically archaic. My parents were switches so I never saw it even at home.”

 

Blaine just shrugged. He’d heard that phrase tossed around, _practically archaic_ , as well as calling more traditional Doms _brutes_. “My parents were both Doms. I went to a school for submissives,” he explained and picked up his sandwich. Talking about this made him squirm in his seat. He thought Doms in Ohio were judgmental, but nothing was more judgmental than some of those Dynamic rights people. “Kurt was supposed to be my mentor, but things… happened.”

 

“Oh, your face Blaine. It’s so sweet, like something out of a musical.” Harmony smiled at him before eating her lunch. “Listen I’m not like one of the Dynamic Rights people that think every submissive in a contract with rules is abuse, but…”

 

“You can come over for dinner sometime. Meet Kurt, or maybe Brittany. She’s paired and married to her wife Santana.”

 

“Sure. I’ll try to keep an open mind. Just…” She frowned. “We need to pick a scene to do together for class. Are you free after dance? My shift got canceled so I was going to head to library to look at some scripts Ms. Cochran recommended.”

 

“I can’t, not really… I promised Kurt I would come home.” He lifted his sandwich for another bite while looking at Harmony. “Monday I’ll be free in the evening, if you want.”

 

“I work. How about this weekend? And please tell me you’re not spending it with Kurt.” Harmony leaned across the table. “Saturday I am completely free for once. Come over about noon, we can work for a while and you can help Beatrice with her audition…”

 

Beatrice, a vocal performance major, was trying out for some community theatre musical. It wasn’t much, but it would help build up her resume. The women were always after Blaine to help since he could play piano so well.

 

“Then, I can help you with the dance exams and then afterwards we can get all dressed up for Callbacks.” She moved in closer, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Rumor has it the upperclassmen are on the lookout for partners after Carmen’s latest wrath ended up in ten seniors and three juniors dropping out. They need people for the fall recital.”

 

The fall recital was new. Anyone could audition, but professors usually only chose freshmen that had partners or larger clubs. This was because it mainly served as a fundraiser and the first chance for the public to see NYADA’s performs as it was the weekend before the play and weeks before the dance programs Nutcracker.

 

“Fine. You have me convinced.” Blaine rolled his eyes as he saw Harmony let out a squeal of joy. After that he listened to her rattle off all of the NYADA gossip he missed not being on campus. He ended up staying a little too long and practically had to run to avoid being late for class.

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt was finishing things up right on schedule. It was barely five yet and he had everything squared away. Blaine had texted him nearly an hour earlier, **On my home. I’ll have dinner ready when you get there.** It made him giddy with happiness as he thought of his honest face looking at him.

 

“Kurt,” Kitty’s sharp voice cut through his thoughts as he heard her heels click toward him. “You have a phone call. When will you learn to turn on your office phone?”

 

“When you learn to play nice,” he quipped. “Not that I need to explain my actions to you, but I had an important meeting with Santana.”

 

“Well it’s your dad and don’t worry about sending me home, I have to redo all of the binders with your portfolio because that Marley girl messed up.”

 

“That Marley girl saved your ass when you mouthed off to the wealthiest clothes buyer on the East Coast.” Kurt gave her a tight smile. “Now finish your work and shut the door.” He turned his phone back on and saw the blinking red light next to where it said ‘line holding’. “Dad?” he asked.

 

“Kurt?”

 

“Why are you calling me at the office?”

 

“You are the hardest person to get ahold of. No landline just that damn cell phone of yours. You can reach _me_ anywhere.”

 

“It’s to hear from you too. How are things going with you? The shop? And Carole, how is Carole doing? I sent her the loveliest sweater I found. It’s not from my collection, but one of my good friends…”

 

“She’s doing fine and the shop is going well. I’ve hired some new guys to work on the fancy foreign cars. Why anyone would ever drive a convertible in Lima I will never be able to guess.” He laughed. “Carole loved the sweater, everything you send her she loves. Heck, I haven’t seen her go shopping since you started sending those packages.”

 

There was silence on the line as Kurt started to sketch as he held the phone in the crook of his neck. He swallowed hard. “Dad? There’s nothing wrong is it.”

 

“Well, no… But Mr. Shue came to the shop the other day for an oil change. He showed me this article from the newspaper—“

 

“Rachel’s doing,” he chimed in. “She finally stopped the habit of scrap booking every little achievement of hers but that’s only because Broadway runs her ragged.”

 

“You have a sub.”

 

More silence. Kurt snapped up in his seat with a shaky breath. It took three seconds for Burt Hummel to make his son feel like a teenager all over again. Of all the people Kurt knew, his father was the only Dom alive that could overpower his energy without malice. No, his father was all love under the tough exterior. “I told you that.”  


“No, you told me that you were a mentor. You may be in New York but we run into your friends. Tina and Mike? They’re back here. Mercedes and Sam visit every other week it seems. Rachel, she still calls Carole. All you do is send your old man an email every week or so along with a five minute phone call.”  


“I’m sorry, dad. Things have been so hectic lately especially with my show and Blaine.”

 

“Blaine? That’s your subs name?”

 

“Yes.”  


“He’s living with you. Kurt… I saw the photo. He’s young.”  


“I’m being careful. The D/s administration trained me, you don’t have to worry about his welfare.”  


“Kurt, I know you, son. I raised you after all. I’m not worried about Blaine. Once you let someone into your life they’re stuck with you.  You’ve had the same friends since high school, hell, you work with Santana of all people.”

 

“Is there a point?”

 

Burt sighed. Kurt knew what that meant. He was using, as Kitty called it, his bitchy Dom voice. “I just don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

 

“You love with your whole heart. Remember how broke up you were after what happened to Dave?”

 

Karofsky’s name still set Kurt on edge even after almost ten years had passed. No one expected him to be a sub or gay. Just like no one expected him to kneel for the person he’d been bullying for a year. No one had expected him to be so sweet either or break Kurt’s heart so thoroughly.

 

“Then Adam. Just be careful. Theirs is a difference between being someone’s Dom and being their partner. If you have both its beautiful and wonderful. Like your mom and I. Or Santana and Brittany.”

 

Kurt sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he listened to his father speak. It was hard to absorb the advice because Blaine kept on coming to mind. “He wants me,” Kurt interrupted, speaking softly. “I was just supposed to be a mentor Dom, but he asked me to… amend the contract. A boyfriend, dad.” He laughed. “I know it sounds silly to you, but… I never had that. Dave wanted a Dom, so did Adam. They think it’s the most important thing in the world.”

 

Burt sighed. “It looks like none of my warnings are going to be heard by you.” He snorted. “That’s it. I’m buying the two of you plane tickets and you are coming down for Thanksgiving. Blaine’s in college, right?”

 

“Yeah, dad.”

 

“You can do your work at home like you do for Christmas all the time. Just text Carole the dates around Blaine class schedule. I dropped my cell phone again so the screens all cracked.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Well. I got a go and you’re probably heading home soon.”  


“I love you, dad.”

 

“Love you, too Kurt.”

 

That was their goodbye. He hung up the phone and sighed, work gone for the night. He packed everything up until he saw Kitty appear at the door. The little blonde had her lips curled into a smile. “How sweet. Do you want me to rearrange your calendar—“  


“You listened to my phone call?” Kurt shook his head in disbelief. “Honestly, what has gotten into you lately?”

 

“That’s hardly a question an employer should be asking their employee.” She crossed her arms over her chest tilting her chin up.

 

“Kitty. You’re not just my receptionist. I like to think you’re my friend. I hired you because you’re smart even if you don’t see it in yourself. But I can’t have you acting like this all the time with your cruel comments and inappropriate behavior.” He slipped his satchel over his shoulder as he stepped, forward and lowered his voice. “Listen, I can give you the number of a great therapist. After you ended your contract you were back to your old self, but now I hardly know you.”

 

“All you Doms are the same.” She held herself. “I don’t want anyone, I don’t need anyone. I’ll try to be nicer. Go home to Blaine. I’ll lock things up, you don’t want to be late and it’s not like I have anyone to go home to.”

 

Before he could respond, she spun on her heel and headed out. Kurt made a mental note to stop and get her coffee in the morning, maybe a muffin. It was the least he could do without stepping over the line any further than he could do normally.

 

By the time he got home his mind was swirling with all sorts of thoughts, but they left him when he walked through the door smelling dinner. “Blaine?”

 

“Kitchen,” he called back.

 

Kurt set his things down in time to see Blaine pulling something from the oven. “Is that quiche?”

 

“Yeah. We had everything for it. Do you mind?”  


“Not at all.” He walked over to stand beside Blaine, slipping an arm around his shoulder. The sub turned around to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Let me grab that. You get plates.”

 

They sat down with quiche and the rest of the salad that was left over from the night before. Blaine kept quiet and so did Kurt, enjoying being home together. “Have you thought about Thanksgiving?”

 

Blaine paused. “As much as I’d like to see my mom, I didn’t plan on going home. I thought you were going to do something here. I was under the impression that you all have a sort of ersatz family dinner. Jesse buying too much wine, Rachel eating tofurkey and Brittany adding marshmallows to everything but the actual turkey…” He smiled. “Santana told me that a few weeks ago. It sounded nice.”

 

“My dad wants me to come home. He almost ordered me.”  


Blaine laughed at that. “Ordered you? I don’t know if I want to meet this man or hide from him.”

 

Kurt smiled at that. “My dad is a level 10, not that anyone would be able to guess it. Sure, he owns his own auto repair business and wears flannels with baseball caps, but he’s a big softie. Also the strongest person I know.” He pushed his food around. “I would hate to leave you here, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

 

“I’ll go for you.” Blaine’s eyes went to his plate. “With you I’m happy. Even if I have to—“

 

“My dad will expect nothing from you except your usual charming self.”

 

“Good. Oh, can I ask you a question.” He sets down his fork and looks straight at his Dom. “Would you mind if I spent the day with Harmony and Beatrice at NYADA, then go to Callbacks?”

 

Kurt sighed, setting down his own fork. “You can go. No drinking and be back by 12.” He picks up the fork again to continue eating. “What?”

 

“Nothing…” He pokes his food and is nearly pouting as he sits there. “Harmony just found out I was a sub I just… Why—“

 

“Blaine. I invite you not to finish your question. First of all you’re an unattended sub. Add in alcohol—I know upperclassmen at NYADA will buy it for you—it’s a dangerous recipe, not to mention illegal. If you’re with me many people will look the other way. Second, you promised Brittany you would go too her matinee preview show on Sunday. It won’t do you well to come back hungover at the 3 am. Third, other people do not dictate our life. The only people that can intervene are D/s officials. No one else need involved themselves between us unless there is something _seriously_ wrong. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kurt’s head snapped up in time to see Blaine’s go to his plate. He sighed, not knowing what to say. The orders flowed naturally from him, he thought he was giving Blaine what he wanted. When they amended the contract Blaine had said he wanted more. “Blaine what do you want from me?” His food was finished, but the sub was still eating. He got to his feet to bring it over to the sink to start scrubbing. The hot water, though it would be killer on his hands, helped to relax him as he stood there. He wanted to maintain his control.

 

“Kurt, I don’t know what you’re asking.” Blaine came up behind him. Bumping his hip against him before he started to wash his own dish. When he was done he set them down. “Okay, well… I just have a hard time differentiating between boyfriend Kurt and Dom Kurt.”

 

“There is no difference.” Kurt grabbed a towel and began to dry the plates. He studied Blaine’s face. “I haven’t been a good mentor if I haven’t taught you that. Even if I make rules or dominate when we’re in the bedroom it doesn’t mean we’re not equals. The real reason that I want you home tomorrow is because I’m a little selfish. I was hoping we could go on a real date, so I at least want a little time with you, but I’ll settle for midnight.”

 

“You’re not being unreasonable.” Blaine grabbed the plates to go put them away. “Maybe I am. It’s just weird getting used to this.” He gestured between them with his free hand before he placed them in the cupboard. He leaned against the counter. “You have to understand it’s always been follow the rules or else for me. When I got here you were so lenient that it’s odd when you’re straightforward.”

 

“Well you can do anything you want tonight…”

 

“Anything?” Blaine leaned forward, pushing Kurt against the sink to kiss him. He was surprised the Dom let it happen, especially when he placed his mouth on him. Kurt touched his cheek, pulling him closer. “Maybe just a movie again? Or some bad TV. I know you DVRed Facts of Life, we could look through old vogues.”

 

Kurt let out a sigh as he looked at the man younger than him so wide eyed and eager to please. How wonderful he was and how he could have never dreamed up a better match for him. He also couldn’t help but think that his dad was right, he was falling and he was falling fast.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This hasn't been abandoned, I'm slowly chipping away at it. I like to have a couple chapters written before I post or I get into a slump with my writing. But seriously, be patient because adulting is hard. Especially adulting at college when you're trying to graduate early. So here you go!

The last time Kurt had been to NYADA was for Rachel’s graduation. It was held in the theatre with glitter and big lights that was choreographed better than any Broadway show. His graduation for both high school and college couldn’t hold a candle to it. He walked down the hallway, his patent leather dress shoes clicking against the varnished floors. Lost. He promised Blaine that he would come to see his show choir’s rehearsal since there was a chance he would have to miss the fall recital. He didn’t tell Blaine that he had Kitty rearrange his schedule just so he could make. And that he invited Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. All of them wanted to see his sub perform as much as he did.

“Excuse me,” he called out when he saw a man in jeans and a hoodie coming out of a classroom. “I’m looking for black box theatre. There’s a show choir—“

“I’m actually heading there myself, I’ll show you the way.” He stopped and gave him a wide grin, hair flopping in his face. “So, what are you doing here? Dressed too nice to be a student and you look too young to be a benefactor.”

“I’m a Dom to one of the students here.” He crossed his arms over his standing a bit taller.

“Oh, I see… sir.” He gestured for Kurt to follow and they began walking to where he assumed the theatre was.

The word tacked on seemed odd. That was the reaction that subs had when they met Kurt. Unsure of what to call him him, but most felt wrong not addressing him as sir. He stopped in his steps. “That’s not necessary my name is Kurt.”

“Well, whoever your sub is, they’re lucky to have someone so supportive. They’re in here.” The man slipped through the door and Kurt followed. The Dom settled in the back and saw a girl in a red dress with wide eyes in the middle of the stage with her arms stretched to the sky. The talent she had could give Rachel a run for money. Not only was her singing fairly solid, but her dance moves were spectacular. She was singing Bueno Aries and there was Blaine singing back up as he spun around with her. He saw his sub place his hands on her hips to lift. It executed well, at least technically. Almost as good as with Brittany, but not quite.

The auditorium was silent as they transitioned into the next number. A much more classic set up with a typical choir arrangement. Blaine though walked across when the music started, a hand out as he started singing. He smiled as sang the first verse of Teenage Dream with the others harmonizing. He stayed stoic until he moved to the second.

 _“Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine.”_ He was snapping his fingers as they started easy footwork, box step, turn, and freeze. Kurt couldn’t believe his ears. Blaine was good. Voice mellow and calm that held so much emotion in it. It felt like he was singing to him. Perhaps he was, that’s why he was invited here today. The song moved on. Kurt rapt the entire time as he stood there with his arms crossed. Blaine saw him. He could tell because he looked directly back when he hit the last verse. The group was arranged in a line now as Blaine took a step forward _._ _“I’m a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me. In my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight.”_

The music died down and Kurt was in awe. While the routine was simple it held talent, excellent vocal technique, emotional connection… Everything he could never put into a performance he witnessed tonight.

“Hey, is Blaine you’re…” the man asked as he came up.

“Yes, he is.” Kurt looked him over. “And who are you? It’s clear that you have an opinion you don’t have the courage to say to me.” The comment felt odd on his tongue and he knew he was slipping into what Kitty called Bitchy Dom, but he couldn’t help it.

“A friend. I met Blaine when I heard him play the piano, I’ve been helping him out.” He rubbed the back of his neck and then went to the floor as if he could not say the words he was thinking. Classic sub sign. If it was Blaine he would have ordered him to speak, but he had no idea who this sub was. It wasn’t his place to order him around. “Listen, it’s my last year here. I’ve seen subs have their career ended before they even started because—“

“If you are going to say it’s because of their Dom, don’t blame an entire dynamic. The day I expect any sub to listen to my blindly or push aside their dreams is going to be a cold day in hell. I recommend that you think before you speak,” Kurt snapped. He watched as Alex seemed to shrink before him.

“I’m watching out for my friend,” he said. “But I suppose you know best.” He rolled his eyes as he walked towards the stage to talk with some of the performers.

Kurt took a deep breath and put a smile on his face as he walked down the stairs. He scanned the crowd where he located Blaine talking to the girl whose voice could rival Rachel Berry. She was going off on Blaine about the snapping not matching the rhythm and that they need to work on pitch issues for the show.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all.” Blaine walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug. “Sir, meet my friend Harmony.” His hand rested on his bicep. The right hand that had the cuff.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand to the young woman that was staring at him. “Is she alright?” he stage whispered.

“Fine…” She eagerly shook his hand. “Blaine has told me about you, but he neglected to mention you were _Kurt Hummel_.”

“Yes.” He laughed. “Your voice is stunning as is your stage presence. It seems like you have found your place at NYADA. Musical theatre major I presume?”

“Yes.” She nodded vigorously. “We were all going to head out to grab a late lunch but it looks like we need to finish sewing our costumes.”

“Sorry, sir,” Blaine mumbled. Sir. That’s what he’d been calling him since their last discussion in the kitchen. He hadn’t asked about but assumed the reminder made things easier for him.

“Why don’t I help?”

“I couldn’t ask that. You go home, but can I stay?”

“You _can_ ask me for help. Do you have a lot of work to do?” He looked between Harmony and Blaine. “If you really don’t want or need help that is fine, but I’m offering. I enjoy doing it whether it be hand sewing sequins or tailoring…”

“We really could use his help.” Harmony looked at Blaine, pouting. God, she could give Blaine a run for her money with that puppy dog pout of hers. “We just got approved as a club and I had to beg for a just the tiniest bit of funding that I have to make itemized receipts for. All of our other money came from singing in the court yard and asking for donations.”

“You would be surprised how well I am at working on the shoestring budget.”

At that Harmony looked at him like he hung the moon and a smile had slid onto Blaine’s face. That’s when he heard throat clearing. He turned to see the man from earlier.

“Sir, this is Alex. He’s been helping me with my piano technique and offered to play during my solo. The band is handling the piece from Evita.”

“How nice.”

“I need Blaine and Harmony to go over some things with.” Alex crosses his arms over his chest. “If that’s alright.” It’s not clear who it’s being directed at.

“I just need someone to take me to the costumes.”

“I’ll do it,” Harmony volunteers. “Blaine is the only one to speak with Alex.”

Every part of dominant energy protested, but he smiled and left Blaine alone with that…person who questioned his very existence in his sub’s life. Still he went to the room that was a lot like his high school’s prop room with a rack and tables.

“We’re going to this competition to. So we need to make them really good. I’ve tried…”

He pulled a dress out. “It’s pretty good, did you make this from scratch?”

“No, we got them for cheap. Here’s mine.” She passed him the black frock.

Kurt hummed as he held up the black dress. It had sleeves that were an odd length and rather large. He picked up the scissors and a needle and started cutting. He heard Harmony gasp and shook his head. The woman watched as he did his work in rapt attention. “Put it on and we can hem it for your length. I can tell that this will be too long on you. Flirty is the right length for a show choir dress. Too long and you look like you should be at church, too short and you’ll look like a burlesque dancer.”

Harmony grabbed the dress and ducked behind a partition that was in the corner. She came out and Kurt sighed. “These are a disaster.” He began pinning it up as quickly as possible before ordered her out of it. After that he would finish the alterations with a needle in certain spots and the tiny sewing machine with the places not as delicate. “Can you do this? I can get started on doing the same for the other dresses.”

“You’re amazing,” she said. “I mean it took you less than forty minutes to do this. We’ve all been working on them for hours.”

“It’s my job.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Where’s Blaine gone off to? I thought he would be back by now.”

“The two of you are adorable. When Blaine first showed up with a cuff I was a bit worried, but I can tell that you’re good for him.” She smiled and then set the dress down. “A lot of us at NYADA judge typical Dom/sub relationships. We think that in order to be successful we have to make sacrifices. No one here talks about dynamics unless sub rights comes up.”

“If you want any advice I would be more than happy to answer questions. You are Blaine’s friend after all.” He stilled his scissors.

“You make him happy. I’m a musical theatre major I love sappy love stories. The two of you would make such a good plot to a musical. Too bad I would never get to play one of the leads.” She sighed jokingly and then laughed. “I’m going to get some of the other girls so you can fit their dresses. If you pin them then I can do them.”

Harmony got to her feet before Kurt could open his mouth. He shook his head and smiled as he examined the dress in front of him. Tailoring was something he was capable of. When he first started fashion school and was leaving with Santana and Rachel he loved to tailor thrift store clothes for them. It wasn’t something he’d done in a long while. He got to his feet to look at the men’s costumes when the door opened. He turned and saw a woman in a black pantsuit standing in the doorway, a puzzled expression on her face.

“I was looking for Harmony, is she in here?” She had a leather folder tucked under her arm and hair pulled into a tight French twist.

“No, she went back out into the theatre.”

“I just need the set list to see how long her performance will be.” She tilted her head. “You’re not one of the students here, are you? My name is Brianna Talbot I’m the musical theatre advisor at NYADA, I help to set up some of our performances that are open to the public.”

“Kurt Hummel,” he said as he stepped forward. “Volunteer, my sub is performing and I’m lending a hand with the costumes.”

“How nice.” She smiled and then looked around as she stepped forward and shut the door. “Who, may I ask, is your sub?”

“Blaine Anderson,” he replied.

“It’s nice to see a sub with such potential. He has talent and drive, which can be rare these days. Many of our students reject traditional dynamics not realizing how helpful they can be in their success.” She smiled. “I remember his admissions file. We hardly take students that come from reform schools but knowing he was going to have a Dom helped the decision.”

“Believe me, Blaine makes it easy.” Kurt smiled.

“I suppose he does. He’s so charming.” She stepped forward to look at the dress on the table. “Hummel, I heard that name before. You’re the designer I’ve been here buzz about. I get all the Broadway news and Rachel Berry always raves about you.” She opened the folder and took out a business card that she handed to him. “We like to give our students practical experience. I’ve been helping develop a costume design major, it’s brand new and I’m the advisor for it currently. We want mentors for them. If you have the time we would love your help. It wouldn’t be for a while as it would be our Spring Musical. The students design everything from scratch from the score to the script to the costumes… We like professionals overseeing them.”

Kurt looked down at the card and couldn’t help but smile. When he was younger he wanted to be at NYADA so bad, he fought so hard even when it seemed like the dream wasn’t even his anymore. Now they wanted it. “I’ll see if I have time for that. I’d be interested in taking on an intern. I have one from NYU currently and she’s amazing, but come Winter I might lose her.”

“Then we’ll keep in contact.” She shuts the folder as the door opens. “Mr. Anderson, nice to see you.”

“Ms. Talbot.” He stands a bit straighter and places a polite smile on his face. “Were you looking for someone?”

“Just Harmony, but I had a delightful chat with your Dom.”

Blaine stiffens as his eyes go from Kurt to his advisor. “Good. Uh, sir, Ericka—one of our members is minor in costume design. If you leave notes for her on what you did she should be able to replicate them. I’d hate for you to waste any more of your time.”

“Not a waste.” Kurt walks over beside his sub, placing a hand on his arm. “Have a good afternoon, Miss Talbot.”

Kurt instructed the young woman how to fix the dress when he came and watched as Blaine helped to tailor the boy’s clothes. Other than the instructions he gave he was silent. He tried to push the worry out of his mind when he smiled at them before they left to head back to the apartment. Everything was alright.

 

* * *

 

The night of the fall recital Blaine was backstage fixing some of the other men’s bowties as Harmony was warming up in the corner. He took a deep breath as he walked over to one of the tables where his water bottle sat.

“Blaine? Nervous?” It was Alex, he sauntered over and propped himself against the table. “I thought I would never see this day.”

“I’m not nervous.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and open up his messages. There was nothing. “I was hoping I would hear from Kurt before I performed. He didn’t know if he would get out in time.”

“He lets you call him by his first name?” Alex snorted.

“Yes, he does.” Blaine put his phone in his back pocket as he stood straighter.

“It seems like he has you on a tight leash.” Alex shrugged. “I don’t know how you handle it.”

“My personal life is not up for discussion,” Blaine replied in an even tone. But he still stiffened as his eyes drifted down to the black cuff on his wrist. It felt more comfortable to him than the other one. Although not many people paid any mind to it, those that did always had an opinion on it. It wasn’t Ohio anymore and things were changing.

“Blaine! What are you doing?” Harmony raced over to him and grabbed his arm. “We’re on in less than 10 minutes. Have you practiced? If we blow this then what little budget we have could go out the window.”

He just shook his head and smiled as he slipped an arm around her before leading her to the wings. Soon enough the rest of the group was there, warmed up and ready to go. On stage, Blaine looked out in the audience. Near the front the first thing that caught his eye was bright blonde hair, there was Brittany. Suddenly the nerves flew away as he was almost positive he caught sight of Kurt sitting near them.

When Harmony started singing, he was somewhere else as he danced with her and harmonized along. Before he knew it the song was over and it was time for his solo. He knew the song like the back of his hand and he made sure the audience knew it. When the music was over Harmony grabbed him to pull him off the stage. They waited in the wings for the rest of the performance before slipping out of their costumes and back into street clothes. For the guys it was much simpler as they wore white dress shirts and their own black slacks, they just had matching blazers and ties. Blaine simply exchanged those for his own bow tie and sweater that Kurt had carefully coordinated for him.

“You were amazing.”

He turned around and saw Kurt leaning against the doorway of the dressing room. Half of the group were still in their hanging their clothes on the rack. “Thanks, I didn’t know if you would make it.”

“Kitty is great with a schedule. I wanted to surprise you.”

Blaine stepped forward and placed a kiss on Kurt’s lips. “I have more fun with the song if I know you’re watching.” He gave him a cheeky smile. “Was Brittany here too?”

“Along with Santana and Rachel. All of them are proud of you.” He rubbed his arm on Blaine’s. “Speaking of proud. Since we’re not all spending Thanksgiving together this year they all wanted to have a little get together at Rachel’s. You can finally meet Jesse because he’ll be finished up with his work.”

Blaine went to open his mouth before Harmony came in the room with Alex at her side. The two paid Kurt no mind and Harmony hugged him. “Hey, Kurt. Do you mind if we still Blaine for a few hours?” She batted her eyelashes.

“I was going to go with him, but thank you for the invite.” Blaine hugged her back tightly before looking back at Kurt.

“Here.” Kurt took his keys out of his jacket pocket. “Hang out with them for an hour or so. We’ll probably be waiting on Jesse anyway. Do you have Rachel’s address?”

“Yeah, she had me meet her there one day so we could practice in private.” He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “Thank you for letting me go, sir.”

“Of course. Be safe and let me know around the time you will arrive.”

Blaine went to Harmony who tugged him towards the rest of their group and he looked back at his Dom. Kurt had a polite smile on his face as Santana approached him. Brittany was still making her way around the room, talking to some of the dance performers. Most likely trying to recruit for the company. He smiled at her before letting his focus be pulled back to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Blaine was sitting at Callbacks with his friends as they watched one of the jazz vocal majors perform for the open mike. He was leaning back in his chair waiting for Harmony to come back with a second order of French fries and the club soda. He’d paid for the last round, it was faster for one person to do the ordering at the time.

“Aren’t the two of you going to perform any time soon?” Alex asked as he sat down across from them, a beer in hand. “Haven’t you heard? Upperclassmen offering to buy underclassmen drinks if they don’t blow it.” He smiled at him. “You seem even less charmed with me than usual.”

“It’s nothing.” Blaine shrugged and looked to see Harmony coming back.

“Do you require something?” Harmony slid into the seat beside Blaine as she passed him his drink. She sat up straight as she held the straw between her fingers as she took a drink. “Trying to lead our poor Blaine astray? I’m almost positive his Dom has grey hairs already.”

“Hey!” Blaine said throwing a fry at her. “Kurt’s not that old.”

Harmony laughed and then turned her attention back to Alex. “So what was your offer?”

“Free drinks to underclassmen that perform and don’t suck.”

“Blaine, do it! I’m trying to save my throat.” Harmony touched it and looked at him. “Oh! You should sing _Don’t Stop Me Now._ ”

“I don’t think so…” Before he could even grab her arm Harmony was on her feet to add his name to the list. He watched the next two before it was his turn, he went to the piano and adjusted the microphone as he started to play.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive_

_And the world's turning inside out, yeah_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy, so…_

_Don't stop me now_

_Don't stop me…_

At that point he got to his feet and started playing more wildly as he sang. The upperclassmen were smiling and seemed to be enjoying it. As he continued every time there was a chorus they all joined in. Eventually he stood up and started getting more theatrical. By the time he went to go sit back down one of the girls had gotten him a drink and slid it to him.

 

When he finished it, he realized that it was getting late. “I need to go,” he said, as he drained the last of the rum and coke put in front of him.

 

“You just got here,” Harmony said. “You should stay.”

 

“I promised Kurt I would meet him soon. I’m already pushing it.” He looked around the room. He did want to stay, encourage Harmony to sing and see some of the older students perform their pieces.

 

“You’re no fun.” Harmony rolled her eyes. “But I can see why you want to get to him.” She wrapped her arms around her shoulder. “Have fun, will I see you before Thanksgiving?”

 

“Kurt and I are flying out early so probably not.”

 

“Have a good Thanksgiving.” Harmony hugged him tight.

 

He grabbed a cab, passing him the address. The fare wasn’t much as it was relatively close. He blinked when he saw the apartment building, much nicer than Kurt’s that he was still shocked by in New York. He went inside and up to the ninth floor where he knocked at the door.

 

“Blaine!” It was Brittany who answered, a glass of wine in hand as she reached for him. “I was wondering when you would come. Rachel is doing dinner theatre and we’re pretending to be ecstatic,” she whispered as she drug him in.

 

He found Kurt laughing as Rachel was seated at a small upright piano. A man was standing next to her, leaning against it. Charming was the word that came to mind with his bright blue eyes and short curls. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he had a watch on his wrist and a ring on his hand.

 

“Blaine!” Rachel exclaimed.

 

 Kurt looked up at that and was already crossing the room. “Have fun?” He held out his hand to pull him forward. “Come meet Rachel’s husband, Jesse.”

 

Blaine knew from hearing conversations that Jesse was a Dom. However, from his experience same dynamic relationships usually had people who were lower level. As Jesse rose, it was clear to see the confidence he possessed, the way he touched Rachel’s shoulder whispering something before walking over.

 

“Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you, sir.” The word of respect just fell out of his mouth.

 

“Jesse St. James, and you don’t need to call me sir, but the manners are appreciated.” He held out his hand to shake. His grip was tight but not too strong with a smile that was unwavering without being off putting. “I’m sorry I missed your performance tonight I heard from everyone that it was spectacular.”

 

Blaine shrugged. “We put in a lot of hard work, the songs weren’t of the highest caliber but it was more for entertainment than anything else. We’re switching up our set list for other events though, we just didn’t have much time to practice.”

 

“It was still remarkable,” Rachel said as she got up from the piano. “Are you hungry? There’s plenty of food in the kitchen.”  


“I’ll take him,” Santana said from her place on the couch. She rose to her feet, stilettos making her a good few inches taller than Blaine. “And Kurt please don’t let her start singing about Turkey again.” She had her hand on Blaine’s arm to pull him into the kitchen. She rinsed out her wine glass and filled it with tap water as she leaned against the counter. “Kurt told me that he’s bringing you home. Are you excited?”

 

“To meet his family I’m a nervous wreck and I’m dreading going home.”

 

“There is a reason no one dreams about Ohio.” She plucked one of the finger sandwiches off a plate on the counter, holding it between her manicured fingers. “But Kurt’s dad is cool, so is Carole. He may seem like some big, bad Dom, but he has as much heart as Brit.” She smiled at him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want me to make you drink? Being tipsy is the only way Thanksgiving songs are any fun.”

 

“No, I—“

 

“You had something at the cast party. We’ve been there and Kurt won’t be mad at one drink. Do you want another?”

 

“No.” Blaine shook his head as he leaned against the counter. His eyes went to the room where Kurt stood with a glass of red wine in his hand as he leaned against the piano where Rachel was starting to play. Brittany was trying to coax Jesse into dancing.

 

“Is there something you want to talk about? I’m not Kurt.” She looked at him, head ducking to meet his eyes. “Well, I’m here whenever you want to talk. Both Britt and I are. Alright?” Santana touched his shoulder rubbing it.

 

Blaine filled a glass with water as he looked into the living room. Santana walked in, pulling Brittany away from Jesse, setting their glasses down as they began to dance. He didn’t know how everything could feel so right, but so odd at the same time. He loved Kurt but this life here, in an apartment whose rent was probably as much as his tuition payment each month, didn’t feel right to him.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost Thanksgiving) since I've had such long gaps the time of the year in the story matches with the time of year now. Enjoy!

Blaine woke to his alarm clock at four in the morning to a cold side of the bed. He heard the shower running and got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he threw aside the covers and went to flip on the light switch. Kurt had already laid out his clothes for the next day, down to the bow ties and socks.

“I was going to let you sleep for a little longer,” Kurt said as he came back in, dirty clothes folded.

“It’s not a problem.” Blaine looked at him. “I’m dressed and ready, do you want me to make coffee?”

“If you want? I thought we could pick some up at the airport, we’ll have plenty of time.”

Blaine nodded as he walked over to where the vanity was. He slept with his cuff on, the slimmer leather one. The shower was the only real time it left his wrist. The more traditional looking one was sitting there, he put it on. It was harder to hide beneath his cardigan, instead it peaked out of his sleeve.

“Something wrong?” Kurt looked him over. “We’ve both been busy and I’m sorry about that. After we get back we can start to try to fall into a routine—“

“No, it’s not that. I don’t _need_ to be dominated or at least I don’t feel it.” Blaine looked over his wonderful Dom, standing in front of him. He wore designer jeans and a casual blazer over a wine colored turtleneck. Just looking at his clothes unsettled him a bit. “I love you Kurt.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt seemed taken aback as he tilted his head. “Is there something else?”

“Things with you feel great but in context…” He gestured. “Doesn’t it feel weird when I’m with your friends and you? I can’t even legally drink and they’re all married with careers.”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and Blaine watched as he looked at the clock. Blaine knew that he had arranged for a cab to come to them at five. “Does our age difference bother you? I know it is slightly out of the accepted range, but it is fairly ideal for my role as a mentor. I had no—“

“No, things with you feel so right, it’s just… None of my friends are in serious relationships yet. They don’t understand and then when I’m with your friends… I love Brittany and Santana; Rachel is fantastic, but I just… I feel like I don’t belong with you guys.” Blaine began to fidget with the cuff before he looked up to meet Kurt’s eyes. “I don’t know what your dad is expecting from me, but I’m not—“

“Nothing, he’s expecting nothing from you other than to get to know you. Alright? He knows your young, he knows your sub and he knows how we started.”

Blaine just nodded, but the cuff felt heavy on his wrist. In less than six hours he would be touching down in Ohio. No matter what words of comfort Kurt had for him, Blaine wondered if the freedom he so enjoyed in New York would be gone.

 

* * *

 

Kurt noticed Blaine’s demeanor change on the plane. He called him ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Kurt’ with every single sentence and kept his eyes on the floor more than ahead. Not only that but as he sat there it was as if he tried to make his body smaller. When the flight attendant came to ask them if they would want a complementary beverage he asked Kurt to tell her. It was almost like he was transported back in time to when Blaine first arrived. He thought of the scared kid that got off the plane that refused to make eye contact or tell him anything.

When the plane was about to begin his descent, Blaine was listening to music for a class assignment. He placed his hand on his shoulder. “We’re descending, can you put the tray up?”

“Yes, sir, I apologize for not paying attention.” Blaine began to move his textbook and notebook from the tray. Kurt was about to open his mouth when the woman across the aisle reached her arm over.

“Sorry for interrupting, but it’s so refreshing to see such a well-mannered sub.” She was older, grey hair cut into a bob wearing a sweater set and pearls. “It takes a good Dom to inspire that sort of obedience.”

Kurt’s hand curled up and he had to wait a few moments before answering. “Thank you, but it really is all him.” Next to him, Blaine had frozen as he was putting his seatbelt on.

“Are the two of you heading home?”

“Yes, we’re from Lima,” Kurt explained.

“Oh, we’re extremely close. I bet your sub is a Dalton boy if you’re from Lima.”

“Yes, you’re correct.”

When the woman was finally done talking to him he turned to Blaine who was sitting up straight in his seat, hands in lap, with eyes slightly downcast. The picture of a perfect sub. When they got off Blaine waited until Kurt told him to get up and then waited to be handed his things before he followed him out. Not only did the behavior unnerve him and make him wonder what on earth was going through his sub’s head, he wondered what his father would think. He thought of their conversation this morning, he had thought he was clear about expectations. Although, the first rule for dealing with young subs or any subs in general is that you can never be too clear.

“Blaine…” Kurt stopped in the tunnel to the airport terminal when no one was behind him and held out his free hand for him to take. The sub smiled at him. “We’re picking up a rental to drive for the few days we’re here. It should be right outside, alright?”

“Yes, sir.” The words were obedient but the sub looked confused as to why Kurt was speaking to him in this way. Provoking anger was not a good thing to do, he knew Blaine had a temper after all. However, he hoped to get him frustrated to the point where he would ask what was going on.

As they walked outside the airport to the small office where the rental was. Kurt pulled him to a stop by the chairs where he set down his messenger bag and placed his rolling suitcase next to him. “Wait here while I talk to the desk agent.”

“Yes, sir.” The words were becoming a bit more strained.

Kurt sighed as he left and walked to the counter where the worker sat. “Hello.”

“Kurt Hummel.” He slid his ID across the counter to her. “I reserved a vehicle for rental for the next five days for my sub and I.”

“Not a problem.” She smiled as she looked pulled paperwork out of a file on the desk. “If you plan on having your sub drive make sure to put his information down. You can go ahead and sign for him.”

Kurt looked at her, pen frozen in hand.

“You’re visiting from out of town?”

He nodded.

“In the state of Ohio if you have a legally binding contract you are allowed to sign for your sub.” She looked him over. “The law was passed a year ago. It was to help with things like joint checking.”

“Could he sign for me?”

“No, only if you two were either both subs or doms or if he was a switch.” She smiled hesitantly. “I’ll get you the keys for the car.”

Kurt looked back at Blaine who was standing still with their luggage. He wasn’t even on his phone like he normally would be. Even though it felt wrong he wrote down **Blaine Anderson** and signed his own name down, making sure to notate his designation beside it. It made him uneasy when he could have just called him over, but instead he finished the paperwork and slid it across the desk as the woman came back.

“Alright, the paperwork is all set. If you just make sure to fill the tank when you bring it back.” She dropped the keys into his hand. “Have a happy Thanksgiving.”

“You too.” He walked over to Blaine, touching his shoulder before taking his messenger bag back and grabbing his rolling suitcase. He reached for his sub’s hand and walked out to where the cars were parked. He found the one that corresponded to the tag on the keys and led Blaine over where the loaded up the hatchback. It wasn’t until Kurt was on the road that he began to talk to Blaine. The sub had turned on the radio was tapping his fingers and singing under his breath along with it.

Kurt leaned over and turned it down a bit. “Sorry, I just…”

“Sir, I am doing fine.”

“Are you?”

“You seem to be enjoying how I’m acting,” he said, eyes fixed on the dash board, hands curled in his lap.

It was all Kurt could do to keep his hands tight on the steering wheel. “I’m not quite sure what you mean by that.”

“The woman on the plane, signing my name on the papers at the car rental. This is part of what I was saying when talked to you this morning. How can you expect me to believe that your father won’t expect a certain behavior from me when you just go along with what other people are saying?”

“Because that was why he became a congressmen. Since then he’s been working with interest groups to fight those laws you hate.” Kurt took a deep breath at that, sitting up straighter as he faced straight ahead. “As for today I was trying to avoid unnecessary conflict. The woman on the plane meant nothing malicious with her words she was simply complimenting your actions. And at rental agency I wanted so badly for you to speak I thought for sure that you would protest.”

“I can’t Kurt.” There was a slump in shoulders. “You don’t understand it because you’re a Dom, but here, here I can’t stand up for myself without being written off as a nothing more than a rebellious submissive. In New York I would have said something.” Blaine began fidgeting with his cuff.

“You could have left it off,” he said softly, but hated the solution leaving his mouth as one hand moved from the steering wheel to where Blaine’s arm rested.

“I don’t _want_ to. God, Kurt you have no idea…”

“Then tell me.” It was hard for Kurt to control his temper as he looked over his sub. When he did he saw the sign that said how far it was from Lima. Another fifteen minutes if traffic was good before he’d arrive at his dad’s house.

“I have. I’m tired of struggling with my submission. I don’t want it to be forced out of me, but I also do not want to hide it.” Blaine finally leaned against the seat and shut his eyes. “I’m already ruining the vacation, I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be sorry, Blaine. You’re not ruining anything. I wanted to hear this, I really did.” Kurt looked out the window at the familiar landscape and then back at his sub. “Like I told you before things will be fine—“

“At your house. We agreed to stay a night with my parents.” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. “When I came back from Dalton I was perfect.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Kurt gave him a smile. “You seem to forget that I am here to help you. We’re in this together.”

Blaine just leaned forward to turn the music up and reached for Kurt’s hand. The Dom drove with one hand the rest of the way.

 

* * *

 

The Hummel-Hudson house was a nice suburban house. A blue story that was simple in construction. Kurt parked on the street and Blaine did his best to stay calm as they grabbed their luggage. He waited for his Dom and followed him to the front door. However it opened before they even climbed the steps.

“Kurt! Couldn’t even warn your old man?” It was Burt, at least Blaine presumed. He had on worn jeans, a flannel and a baseball cap. “And Blaine? Was it? Nice to meet you.” He walked down the steps and held out his hand. Blaine took it with his free one. “Sorry, come on in.” He led the way, pausing at the entryway to slip his shoes off. Kurt followed suit and Blaine copied. “You can both stay in Kurt’s old bedroom but we have a guest room if you’d prefer.”

“I would like to stay with Kurt, sir…” Blaine looked up at him.

“Go ahead you probably want to set your things down. Carole made up your favorite, Kurt, I’ll put it in the oven before she comes home tonight. It’ll be a little before six.”

“You managed to take off?” Kurt questioned.

“It’s still fairly early, so I might head in for a few hours. The guys at the shop are learning the ropes. I trust one of them, he did well with things I was in Washington, so…” Burt shrugged. “I’ll catch you up later, you can go.”

Blaine hesitated until Kurt started to move taking him upstairs. The Dom opened up the door and let him in. The walls were a pale grey, the furniture all light wood and there was a blue bedspread on the double bed. “Your room?”

“Yes. We moved here in high school.” Kurt set his suitcase down and opened it up to pull out his things to hang. A quirk of his Blaine knew, he folded very little. “My dad and Carole wanted more room so Finn and I wouldn’t have to share.” He turned to look at him. “You doing alright?”

“It’s nice. Not what I imagined, but nice.”

“I was a precocious teenager,” Kurt replied. “My sense of style was a bit…off…”

“I like it though.” Blaine sat down on the bed. “Better than mine.” As he looked around the room he suddenly felt more at ease. Nothing about where Kurt had come from made him feel intimidated like walking into Rachel’s apartment had felt. Or even like when he first saw Kurt’s place. No it was much more relatable than his own parents place. Big enough so everyone could have their own space but no more than was necessary. His phone buzzed. He anticipated hearing from Harmony or even Alex, but was even better.

            **Jeff:** If you’re back in town we should meet for coffee. I missed my warblers!

He looked at Kurt who had gotten absorbed in the task of organizing his work things and began to type out a response.

            **Blaine:** I’ll ask for permission. Is anyone else back?

**Jeff:** Not yet.

“You look happy,” Kurt commented as he crossed his arm over his chest.

“Could I see one of my friends from Dalton? I know—“

“Yes, you don’t need to explain. Besides I’ll probably head over to the shop to help my dad. Around the holidays the guys are always taking time off and my dad thinks he can cover just fine without them.”

Blaine tilted his head and looked at Kurt in his carefully selected, designer outfit. Only a quarter of his wardrobe he would let anywhere near a washing machine. “No offense, sir, but you? In a mechanics shop?”

“I worked there all through high school. Had to make money somehow.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind it all that much. I could help my dad change the oil on a car before most kids knew how to ride a bike. Once I took accounting in high school I helped with the books. Besides it was a way to spend time with him.”

Blaine got to his feet and tucked his phone in his back pocket. “My dad had me help him rebuild this car once. I thought it was to spend time together but… It was bad enough that I was a sub, but to be gay on top of that? It was a lot for him to handle.”

Kurt fell silent and instead just reached for him. “I’m not going to judge your father, Blaine. My mom died when I was eight and my dad raised me. I wasn’t the easiest son, but… Don’t blame your father’s difficulty for coming to terms with it on yourself. Alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine murmured as he hugged his Dom. He hoped Kurt knew that he meant that sincerely and not as a means of being obedient.

 

* * *

 

The pair split up and went downstairs. As predicted Burt did need help at the shop so Kurt handed over the keys to the rental and gave him specific instructions to go straight to the Lima Bean where he was meeting Jeff, text him if they left to go somewhere else and to be back to the shop no later than four or to give Kurt a call. Blaine already began to like Burt because he was within earshot and made no comments as Kurt told him all this, even watching him adjust his bow tie.

Having the car was like being in New York, gave him a sense of freedom. He walked into the coffee shop a bit earlier than necessary to meet Jeff. There was a few teenagers that probably went to McKinley, some Doms in the Crawford blue, and a handful of subs from Dalton that congregated in the back corner.

“Medium drip, please,” he said as he got up to the register. “No room.”

The barista smiled at him and held out her hand. Blaine handed over his card and when she tore off the receipt he added a small tip to the bottom. He didn’t even have to wait she poured it for him right there and handed it over. Blaine claimed a table near the window away from other people and sat, waiting for Jeff. He shimmied out of his coat and left his phone face up on the table.

It wasn’t long before he saw his friend stand in front of the same barista, leaning over the counter and winking at her. She just rolled her eyes. There was no one else in line so Jeff talked to her the whole while she made up his probably over sugared drink.

“Blaine!” Jeff exclaimed as he walked over. He set his drink on the table and held open his arms. “It’s great to see you. How’s New York treating you?”

“Good, how’s California?”

“Fantastic.” Jeff sat down, pulling his chair a bit closer to Blaine. “I mean I strangely miss Ohio. After school I couldn’t imagine staying, but it’s nice for now. And the freedom…” His friend was wearing a three quarter length cardigan so his wrists were in plain view and both were devoid of any cuff.

“I thought you were matched with a Dom.”

“You can fight it Blaine. I’m as free as any other freshman at school. Sure, there are the resident assistants, but as long as I don’t get caught breaking too many rules or any laws, I’m fine. They just make me meet with a counselor occasionally to help keep me grounded.” Jeff shrugged and lifted his coffee cup to lips. “What about you?” he asked as he took a long sip.

Blaine didn’t say anything, but instead laid his left arm flat on the table so the cuff was in plain view.

“I’m sorry…” Jeff said, frowning. “On a scale from 1 to Dalton how bad is it?”

“Not bad at all. I respect him, he respects, and we’re…dating.”

“Oh.”

“I asked to modify the contract and he let me. He’s a good Dom.”

“Because your experience with them has been great so far?” Jeff rolled his eyes. “I mean it’s great you have a boyfriend, but a Dom? Have you even tried dating a sub or a switch?”

“I don’t have to date another sub to know that it won’t work out. Remember when I kissed that Crawford Domme because you said I needed to a kiss a girl before I knew I was gay?”

Jeff cringed. Blaine knew it was because he gave him such a hard time about it after the event had happened. The kiss was an awful memory of fruity flavored lipstick and vanilla scented perfume.

“This is different. We have the rest of our life to follow someone’s orders. Ask permission? I thought you were with your parents. I bet he makes you text him when you get to school each day, when you leave. Then there’s homework checks.”

Anger flooded Blaine’s mind and it was all he could do to keep it under control. He would not be shamed in enjoying his relationship with Kurt. “I like it,” was all he ended up saying in response. “It’s not bad. Kurt is a good Dom, and he gives me a lot more freedom than at Dalton.”

The frown still persisted on Jeff’s face.

“Let’s talk about something else, alright? I joined a singing group…” The conversation flowed more freely after that. Blaine knew that with young submissives the talk of being in a claim wasn’t popular. There was a stigma attached to older Doms especially with a more liberal group of subs or ones that resented their schooling like Jeff. For the meantime he was stuck in limbo, glad of relationship with Kurt but hating the judgement from “progressive” subs and traditional Doms just the same. The only thing he could was listen to Kurt and his instincts: accept his submission, and don’t let being a sub define him, but know it is still a part of him. This mantra could get him through the weekend just as it had helped him through these past few months.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Thanksgiving. Blaine's Parents and you get to see more New Directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I promise it's not abandoned so just be patient with me.

# Chapter Seventeen

Being home was felt comfortable to Kurt. It was great to see his father and Carole, but things still lurked at the edge. He picked up the ingredients for peanut butter pie and marshmallows for yams even though they would both go largely uneaten, but it was still a tradition. The peanut butter pie was his mother’s recipe and Burt would always indulge in a small slice. The yams were Finn’s favorite part and Carole always would make them.

Besides that, Blaine seemed to be alright with being in Lima after he talked to his friend. He was a perfect submissive. Not like when Kurt had first met him as he wasn’t blindly obedient but he was polite, offering to help whenever necessary. He seemed to have taken to Burt and would watch football each night. Kurt would pretend to watch as well, but they quickly realized that he had very little interest in the game.

“I miss having you around,” Carole said, as Kurt as pinching the crust for a pecan pie. “I’m glad you’re happy in New York, but I wish it was a bit closer.”

“Me too,” he said, and then wiped his hands on his apron. “This is ready to pop in.”

Thanksgiving was an all-day affair. Breakfast was a light meal fairly early as there was a lot of prep to be done. The rest of the time was spent cooking so dinner could start at about three. Blaine had been chased out once he helped with some of the chopping, as was Burt. The sub could have helped more but it had been a tradition for the last few years for Kurt and Carole to do all the cooking together.

“So. You and Blaine? He seems like a nice young man.”

Kurt looked at her and raised an eyebrow, learning against the counter after he slid the pie into the oven. “You usually aren’t one for subtleties, Carole?”

“I told Burt to talk to you when you were at the shop.”

“My dad is a man of few words unless they are absolutely necessary.”

“He’s young.” She wiped her hands on her apron and then went over to the sink. “Also from what Burt told me from Dalton. All of those subs seem so lost. Kurt, I just don’t want you—“

“To get hurt. Funny how none of you worry about Blaine.”

“Because you’re the one that gets hurt. “ She tilted her head out to the living room. “But I’ve seen the way he looks at you, how you talk about him. I’m glad you’ve found someone Kurt. He’s a good match for you. Talented it sounds like, intelligent, and no matter how polite he is I’m sure he’s stubborn with a temper to match.”

Kurt just laughed, not even having to agree because Carole already knew.

 

* * *

 

Blaine took a deep breath as he pushed the last few bites around his plate. Thanksgiving dinner was never like this before. Witty banter when he was helping prepare, being shooed out of the kitchen, and then relaxing as they ate.

“It’s very good, ma’am,” he said to Carole looking up at her before taking another bite of the sweet potatoes, which were here favorite.

“You don’t need to call me, ma’am, I’ve told you that.”

“Of course.” He smiled again, a little shyly. Carole wasn’t even a Dom like he had originally thought, but a Switch. Kurt told him that the night that they came here.

“Oh, Blaine, I don’t think you said. Where’s your family? I would hate if being with us kept you from.”

“No. They were staying at my brother’s in California. They offered to buy me a plane ticket but their travel dates didn’t correspond well with school.” He looked down at his plate that was now empty. “Kurt and I are actually going to spend one night at their house. I haven’t seen them in several months so it should be nice.”

The conversation shifted a bit at the point and he got to his feet to help clean up. Burt did as well, telling Carole he would do the dishes. “Why don’t we wait a bit to have dessert?” Burt questioned. There was a look on his face that that had Blaine wondering.

He stood beside Burt and helped load the dishwasher before scrubbing pots and pans. The older Dom was drying dishes as it would be too hard for Blaine to be much help. He heard a knock at the door, almost musical. Before long he recognized the exclamation from Kurt.

“I’ll finish up here. Carole and I invited over some of Kurt’s Friends.”

Blaine did appear in time to see Kurt hugging a blonde in wedges. She was dressed casually in a mustard top with red patterned and brown a line skirt. There was a man too, but he was in a military uniform, strangely enough.

“I haven’t seen you guys in forever.”

The blonde’s hair was in loose curls that tumbled to her shoulder, she pushed it behind her ear. “No surprise. Noah just got assigned to the Air Force Base.” She smiled widely as she reached for his hand. There was no cuff on either of them. “Burt gave us a call and said you’d be here for one of your rare visits and we were actually able to come.”

“We were promised pie,” the man said as his face broke into an easy grin. “Come here man.”

Kurt hugged him tightly before pulling away. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” Kurt gestured him over and grabbed Blaine’s hand when he got close.

“You have a sub? Rachel never tells me any of the good gossip.” The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

“I would have thought Santana would have told you, but anyway this is Blaine. Let’s sit down.” He led them into the living room to sit on the sectional. “Blaine this is Quinn and Noah Puckerman.”

“Fabray-Puckerman,” Quinn corrected, shaking her index finger. “My students hate how long my name is, but I think it’s worth it.” Her warm brown eyes flickered towards her husband and she laid a hand on Noah’s knee.

“Students?” Blaine questioned.

“English teacher and cheer coach,” she sighed at that and then turned to Kurt. “I swear with all my moving the only reason I’ve been able to find a job is because I can coach cheer and dance. The last school before this one I coached Gymnastics.” Her hand moved from Noah’s knee to gripping it tightly. “It’s worth it though, to stay together.”

“How’s New York treating you?” the man asked.

“Good, business is doing great. Santana is an amazing publicist and Rachel sings the praises of my gowns so my name is at least being thrown around.” Kurt shrugged. “I can’t really complain.”

“And what about you?” Quinn asked focusing on Blaine.

“I’m a student at NYADA. Musical theatre and piano performance,” he said quickly.

“I bet you wouldn’t believe it, but we all met in Glee club…”

At that Noah’s voice was cut off as there was a knock and more people poured in. A black woman who looked familiar accompanied by an attractive blond man, Sam and Mercedes. Then there was Mike and Tina, the latter was very pregnant and obviously submissive. All seven friends caught up loudly and when Burt and Carole came out they looked just as happy to be reunited. Suddenly all the pies that were baked made sense as everyone sat around the living room, catching up. One thing it was clear: these people were family and seemed to have accepted Blaine Anderson.

 

* * *

 

Kurt could tell that Blaine was reluctant to have left. After meeting all of his friends, it seemed as if he was more laid back. Perhaps what Kurt had been telling him all along had finally sunk in. However, the morning they set out to leave for Blaine’s parents’ house the subs shoulders were hunched slightly.

“Blaine. I’m going to answer a question and I want an honest answer. Why don’t you want to head to your parent’s house?”

Blaine was in the middle of refolding his clothes in the suitcase to prevent wrinkles. Some of his meticulous habits had rubbed off on the sub. However, one the question was poised he froze. “Because I just… I love them, especially my mom. It’s that I’m a sub and they have expectations for subs. It can be exhausting.”

“I see.”

“They sent me to Dalton because they couldn’t handle it. I was a handful before I went to Dalton, but after… after what happened they were at a loss. Two Doms that married because they loved each other with no thought to their dynamic. Got lucky with one Dom son, but…”

“I’m sure you are just as wonderful as your brother.” Kurt walked over and rubbed small circles in between his shoulder blades.

“That sounds patronizing.”

“I was trying to be sweet. Are you nearly ready?”

It was nearing eleven by the time they loaded up the rental and said their goodbyes. Kurt noticed how Carole hugged Blaine extra-long and that his dad clapped Blaine on the back the same way he did to Kurt.  

In the car Blaine didn’t give him a chance to speak, instead cranked the music up all the way and stared at him until he was singing along just like the sub. It distracted him until they came into Westerville where Blaine turned the music down to give directions. The street was a suburb slightly more secluded than Kurt’s neighborhood. The street was uniform with sidewalks devoid of weeds and a freshly paved road. The houses were larger as well. It wasn’t long before Kurt pulled into the driveway of a colonial style home painted brick red. The yard was manicured, no leaves on the lawn even though the large maple in the front only had a few sparse red and yellow leaves left.

“Home sweet home,” Blaine said softly as he got out of the car. The two of them just picked up their smaller bags and left the luggage in the car. Kurt had the sneaking suspicion that Blaine never had to worry about locking the car or leaving bags in out in plain sight in this neighborhood.

Kurt knocked on the front door and waited. It was a few minutes before the door opened to reveal a petite woman with a shoulder length bob dressed in a sweater and straight legged corduroys.

“Blaine, it’s so good to see you.” She gestured for them to come in. After the door was shut she held her arms open for Blaine to step into a hug.

“Good to see you too, ma’am.” It was as if a flip had switched on Blaine. Kurt took note of his posture and eye contact looking much meeker than usual.

“And you must be Mr. Hummel.” She didn’t greet him warmly instead gave him a tight smile. “Blaine, can you take those bags up to the bedrooms?”

“He can stay with me,” Blaine said automatically reaching for Kurt’s messenger bag.

“Is that your decision to make?” Pam Anderson looked at him with a pointed gaze, a hand settling on her hip.

“Yes,” Kurt interrupted already watching Blaine’s fortitude melt away. “And I can take my own bag.”

“I want to show you around and Blaine doesn’t mind.” Pam Anderson’s face split into a wide smile. Her tone was casual, talking in the flippant way like how Rachel asked Blaine to hang up her coat without a second thought.

Kurt looked to his sub, wishing that he would protest. Instead he gave his mother a polite smile as he went up the stairs.

“Blaine is best when he has some structure,” she said softly as she began walking down the short entryway. “I don’t mean to step on your toes, but him speaking up after I gave him an order—“

“Was the right thing to do,” Kurt filled in. “I don’t want to argue with you. Especially since you raised such an amazing person, but Blaine has changed.”

Pam Anderson nodded and crossed her arms. “Thank you.”

“Your home looks lovely at least from what I’ve seen.”

She smiled at that and led Kurt into the living room. There were photos dotting the wall. School photos of Blaine in his Dalton uniform and a few younger ones in plain clothes. There was another boy as well. Hair not as curly and eyes a shining blue.

“That’s Cooper. He lives in LA with his sub Jessica.”

“How much older is he then Blaine?”

“Eight years.”

Kurt looked at a family portrait. The man in it had brown hair just as curly as Blaine’s without the gel and eyes as blue as the picture of Cooper. “Is your husband here?”

“He went to the office to fill out some paperwork, but he’s going to back in time for dinner.” She smiled at him as she smoothed her pants. “Are you hungry? Or do you want coffee? I wasn’t necessarily paying attention to the time.” She led him in the direction of the kitchen as she opened a cabinet to pull out a can of coffee and set it on the counter as she filled the coffee pot with water. “I don’t know very much about you Mr. Hummel.”

“It’s Kurt and Blaine has told me quite a bit about you.” He gave her a polite smile as he sat down at the kitchen table. “I mean it seems like he is thankful for the opportunities you gave him.”

“I was assured that you would be good for him.” After starting the coffee she walked over to sit across from him. “Is he doing alright? I mean he calls us occasionally and sends emails, but…”

“He’s doing really well. Not just academically,” Kurt said. “I am very fortunate to be his mentor, Dom, and boyfriend.”

At that Pam Anderson’s eyebrows shot up, but her chance to respond was cut off when Blaine came into the room, a meek smile on his face. The domme got to her feet and gestured for her son to sit down. Kurt watched as Blaine made himself take up as little space as possible as he sat next to his dom, making his chair move closer.

“Would you like coffee, Blaine?”

The sub hesitated and Kurt could have strangled that woman as she eyed her son. Kurt nodded his head slightly, hating to give in. Only after the small action on his part did he speak in a soft tone, “yes please, ma’am.”

When she brought the coffee to the table, she propped one leg so an ankle rested on the knee of the opposite leg as she turned to Kurt. “I know a bit from what I’ve heard from Blaine and from what information we got from school, but can you tell me more? My husband will want to know to, but I can hardly wait?” She leaned back as she held it, eyes pointed on Kurt.

“Well, I’m a fashion designer with a background in music, though. I actually went to NYADA for a semester, but after some family problems I ended up realizing that it wasn’t for me so I went to Parson’s. I was able to finish my degree in three years and now I own my company.”

“I can find that out from the folder.” She shrugged and smiled to make it seem less critical. “Tell me more, like about your history with subs.”

“Mother…” Blaine said softly.

Pam Anderson froze at that. She looked at Kurt and the for once words felt stuck in his throat. He was distracted for a moment by the sound of an opening door. “Aren’t you going to answer the question?” she questioned, pulling Kurt back in.

The younger Dom looked to Blaine, wanting him to speak freely.

“He’s not going to answer your question mother, you don’t need to interrogate him.”

“Blaine Devon Anderson you are nineteen years of age. I have every right to question your Dom.”

“He’s my boyfriend and you already know—“ Blaine’s words faded as Kurt heard footsteps. Soon a foreboding man appeared. Tall and broad shouldered dressed in a charcoal suit with a maroon tie. He seemed less approachable than the picture with his curl’s cut short and eyes looking less bright and steelier.

“Since when do you use that tone of voice to speak to your mother? Or any Dom for that manner?” He narrowed his gaze.

“Sir, you weren’t—“

He waved his hand as he walked forward. “My name is Clark Anderson, are you Mr. Hummel?”

“I thought Dalton said you would keep our boy in check?”

“Blaine was just voicing his opinion. I hardly think that warrants reprimanding.”

Clark Anderson narrowed his gaze and Kurt sat straighter.

“Blaine, do you have any homework?”

“Some, sir.” The word seemed stiff at the end.

“What don’t you go work on that for a while? Give your parents and I a chance to talk.”

The sub’s eyes flickered with Kurt could only read as both anger and frustration. Still he rose to his feet and as he did so he saw both of the Andersons’ faces soften a bit in their anger. It was hardly a punishment, but it placate him.

“There’s coffee if you want it, Clark.”

He was already walking toward the counter after his wife said that. Then he went and sat at the table. “So I take it you didn’t much of a word in edgewise earlier?” Clark Anderson leaned back in his chair and took a drink of the coffee. “What caused such an upset in Blaine?”

“I simply asked Kurt’s experiences with subs.” Pam Anderson lifted the cup to her mouth.

“It’s not a problem to answer, I’m not hiding anything.” Kurt shrugged. “I’ve had two longer term relationships. One in my junior year of high school and the other in my first year of college. Other than that it was casual.” He looked down at the table and took a deep breath, wondering just how much he should tell them. “I agreed to mentor Blaine because I recognized something was missing. After I read his file he seemed a lot like me. We both came from Ohio with big dreams in New York.”

“Your profile said you were a business owner.”

“I’m a designer I own my brand, KH Designs.” He settled his hand around the cup and noticed that Blaine left his full cup of coffee.

“Interesting. You do well?”

“Fairly. I have good connections with Broadway. Some of my friends are performers, they’ve actually been helping out Blaine.”

“Amazing. I just saw a performance and I was so proud of him. His grades match his talent.” He smiled and drummed his fingers on the table to keep from gushing about his sub. “If you could see what he can do and the dedication he has... I’m sure you know.”

“Yes, we know do. But we are glad to hear that he is successful. We would rather he chose a more…practical career path, but we made a promise that if he got into a top tier school like NYADA he could pursue whatever he chose.” Carter Anderson stood up straighter as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We also know how difficult he can be. You are his Dom, but we—“

“He called you his boyfriend,” Pam Anderson interrupted.

“It is between us to create a contract. We have to send it to the Department to get approved, so none of the terms are in violation. It makes him more comfortable and I feel deeply for you son.”

“It is a juvenile term reserved for undesignateds,” Clark Anderson explained. “I respect the relationship between a Dom/sub but those lines need to be made clear, especially for someone like Blaine.” He leaned forward. “I hate to interfere, but he needs a firm hand. You can’t be lax. That tone today?”

“Tone?” Kurt questioned. “He’s an adult even if he is submissive. I don’t require him to adhere to strict behavior standards. Yes, if we’re in a public, especially in a place with media I prefer if he acts in a more traditional manner, but at home he is free to be himself.”

“So you’re soft,” Pam Anderson answered. “I’m lenient with Blaine, I don’t use much discipline, but I am firm with him.”

“There are conditions in our contract. I don’t need to detail them all for you, but he can’t take his anger out on me or be rude for no reason. We can disagree and argue civilly, though, and then he take whatever tone he wishes.” Kurt released the cup that he was tightly gripping and pushed it away. He looked between the two Andersons. “I understand you are worried about the safety of your son, but I have his best interest at heart as well as the Department of Dynamic Relations. What we’re doing may seem unorthodox to you, but all I ask you is respect that it is our relationship at the end of the day.”

At that, surprisingly enough, there face seemed to soften a bit and the reached for their cups. Kurt knew he hadn’t changed his mind yet, but he was on his way there.

 

* * *

 

That night, Blaine lay next to Kurt on the bed. His anger had subsided from today. Humiliation had flooded him when Kurt asked him if he had any homework. Sent to room like his parents used to do when he was kid.

Blaine rolled onto his side to see Kurt. The curtains were open and sky unusually clear. There was a faint light from the moon and it highlighted his profile as he slept. He couldn’t be mad for long at his Dom. Sitting in his room he was thankful that Kurt had sent him away. The Dom had come upstairs only forty minutes later with a smile that could only be described as shy on his face. He asked him to come downstairs and his parents acted like nothing had ever happened.

Dinner had been tense and he kept quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that would provoke his parents and lead to a fight. A fight that would put Kurt in the position where he would have no choice but to punish him. Blaine sighed as he thought about that and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon. He slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Hot milk and honey. That’s what Kurt said put him straight to sleep.

However, when he went into the kitchen he saw a single light on. His father was sitting at the table with papers spread over it and a nearly French press sitting next to him. He paused, not quite knowing what to say. His father heard and glanced back towards him. “I’m not going to bite.” His voice was gruff, thick with sleep most likely.

“I just wanted water.” He didn’t want to stay in the room more than necessary. So he crossed it, but didn’t hear his father resume his work. 

“Do you want to sit down?”

Blaine knew it wasn’t an order. He sat down anyway across from him.

“I like Kurt. He’s a good man.” His dad put the pen down and shoved paper away before pouring the rest of the coffee into his cup. “You have puzzled me since you were a child, but I can’t judge you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Have I ever told you about your mother?” He tilted his head. “We don’t discuss it much, but I met her in college. Experimentation. That’s what they called it when Doms dated other Doms. It was alright back then if it was just a way to have a relationship without getting attached before you found the person you would enter a bond with, but…” He shrugged. “I liked the challenge. We worked well. Independent together.” He smiled. “I had to deal with a lot to marry her. Back then it was an issue, same dynamic couples.”

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

“I love your mother, Blaine. We don’t choose who we love or how we love, it just happens. It took me a while to realize that I was being a bit hypocritical with you.” He took a drink of his coffee.

“That means a lot,” he responded, looking up at him. “Kurt helps me. I’m not… I am a submissive, but it’s in my nature to act meek or obedient. He realizes that.”

“We should have realized that. After the incident Kurt spoke with us and… It doesn’t matter what he said. All that matters is that we know now that you are were you belong.”

Blaine smiled. Kurt didn’t save him, he helped him. Helped make it so Ohio didn’t feel as stifling any longer helped get away the barriers that at times he was sure he was imagining.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Splayed out in front of Blaine was hours of what would be homework on music theory for his composition class. Penny had given him permission to work on homework while he was here as long as he still remained attentive to the customers that walked in. He’d been working at Sashay’s for two weeks. He didn’t even need to interview. She’d actually stopped by Kurt’s office not long after they returned to talk business and pressed the subject again. He had come to drop off a resume and had been hired on the spot after Penny complimented his outfit.

“Excuse me, I hate to bother you…”

Blaine looked up and saw a young woman in front of him. She was dressed well. A princess cut wool coat in Camel with a full black skirt peeking out with opaque black tights and black ankle boots. Her hair was cut short but fell in loose curls that brushed against the berry scarf knotted at her neck. It looked like an outfit that Kurt would put together but she looked entirely uncomfortable in it.

“No bother. What can I help you with?”

“Well, my sir wanted me to purchase a cuff for the holiday season. We’re recently married…” She held out her left hand and he saw the ring that was simple but obviously an expensive ring done in good taste, a round cut diamond with two smaller diamonds flanking it. When she rolled up her sleeve she revealed a wide black leather cuff that had a smaller piece that circled her wrist and fastened with a small gold button. “It’s nice, no Dom will bother me when I wear it, but I need something a little less old-fashioned.” She dropped her voice at the end of the sentence. “You probably don’t understand…”

Blaine let out a laugh and got up off the chair and walked to the front. “Come on and I do know exactly what you mean…”

“Emily,” she asked, letting a smile cross her face. “What is your name?”

“Blaine. Now we recently got in an order from some of your best artists with cuffs. There’s a lot of women like you wanting a more understated ones and flashier ones that are given as gifts…” He stopped in front of a display. “I recommend these. More delicate, and more versatile.”

“Can I try them on?”

“Of course.” She rolled her sleeve on her coat and began to undo the cuff on her wrist.

“I can hold that.”

“You’re a sub too,” she commented, eyes going to simple leather cuff. She slid one on her wrist, held it out, pouted and then set it back exactly like it was. The process took a good ten minutes and Blaine offered his advice as she went along. Until she halted, admiring a bracelet that was just a tad thicker than a bangle with a round piece of metal filigree in the center. “Too subtle?”

“Your Dom has good taste, but anything would be subtle compared to this,” he explained holding the wide cuff.

“Yeah, he’s traditional, but… It works.” She turned her wrist around, eyes not even going to the price tag. “I won’t wear it out, can you wrap it up when I pay?”

“Of course. Would you like to look around? We just got a shipment of our holiday fashion in.”

Her smile faltered a little as she reached for her cuff again to put it back on. “I would love to, but I promised Sir that I would only buy the cuff today. He even gave me money to buy it. I don’t think he would be happy if I bought something else today…” She looked around the store. “Those dresses over there are certainly lovely. It seems like their going fast.” She gestured toward the nearly empty rack that only had the odd sizes left.

“That designer hasn’t sent over the latest designs.” He waved her over to the counter where the register was and pulled out a clipboard. “I can call you when they come in.”

“I really shouldn’t. I know I’ll be expected to buy at least one new dress, though…” She looked over to the dresses that were in plain sight but pushed a bit further back in the room. “What designer is that?”

“KH Designs,” Blaine told her, trying to hold back a smile as he wrapped up the bracelet and placed into a box. The young woman handed over a credit card. One of those black matte ones that were thicker with only her name in silver capital letters written on the front.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you very much for your assistance, Blaine.” She smiled widely and was heading to the door just as the owner was walking in.

“At least you had one sale. Thank you so much for covering today,” she said as she walked over to the counter. “Did you get her to at least try on the new collection?”

“Sub, only had permission to buy a second cuff,” he explained.

“Speaking of permission is Kurt going to upset with you for picking up the extra shift?” Penny looked genuinely worried as she laid her hands down on the counter.

“Of course not.” Blaine began to close his books. “I got some studying done and that’s all he cares about.” He placed his book in his messenger bag. “I need to catch the train. Am I good to go?”

“Of course. And please remind your lovely Dom that I am waiting on his newest pieces.”

Blaine shook his head and smiled before he promised he’d be in for his next shift. The train was surprisingly on time and when he got to the front door he was hit by a wave of warmth and something that smelled spectacular. “I’m home,” he called out as he shimmied out of jacket and hung up in the closet along with the scarf. In his room he organized his books on the desk and placed the messenger bag on the hook on his wall. “It smells lovely, thank you Kurt.”

“Not a problem.” The older man smiled as he stood at the stove. He’d been here for a while. Blaine could tell by the skinny jeans he wore that were a faded light wash and the button down that was a bit too big on his frame with the elbows rolled up. “Things are a mess at the office so I left early to see if I could focus here more. I’ll have to leave early in the morning.” He sighed. “Stacks of paperwork that Kitty will have an aneurysm if they aren’t on her desk first thing."

“Who’s the boss in the office?” Blaine leaned against the counter and watched as he whisked sauce together. There was a sauté pan full of mushrooms, onions and perhaps chicken. Noodles rested in a strainer on top of a pot in their sink.

All he got in response to the question was a side eye before Kurt began to speak, “Rachel has been treating my like her personal stylist lately. I don’t have the time to worry about her nonexistent baby bump. God…” He shook his head. “The only good thing is that she is crazy about my billable hours. Tries to tell me how to run my business.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “She won’t as much text me on my personal phone to ask me an opinion about a pair of shoes. Everything is done through Kitty.”

Blaine moved close to him and placed both hands on his shoulders, rubbing them deeply. “Perhaps, I can help you relax…sir.”

Kurt just smiled as he stood there. “I thought we’d give it a rest, aren’t you a little sore after last night?”

Blaine stilled his hands and pressed a kiss to the back of his Dom’s neck. “You give yourself too much credit…” His mind thought back to the night before…

_Splayed out on the bed Blaine was naked and waiting. Morning classes were cancelled and he had a shift to pick up in the later afternoon. Kurt had no meetings himself and they both craved each other again. Ever since they returned from Ohio they promised to make more time, explore this. Blaine’s mind wandered to the six month appointment he nearly forget._

_“I thought I told you to clear your mind…” When they were like this his voice seemed richer, a bit deeper._

_Blaine heard the click of a cap and then the bed move. The cap clicked again and the bed moved once more. “I’m just retrieving something.”_

_When he came back he set a box in front of him on the bed. “I need to help you relax,” he explained. “Let’s start out with a blindfold, color?”_

_“Green,” Blaine answered slowly. Kurt’s actions were quick but silent and soon everything went dark._

“I don’t think I give myself enough. You went fairly deep last night. I know you want to push the boundaries but we need to do it slowly.” Kurt lifted his hand to Blaine’s face before he pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was enough to send Blaine reeling. Kurt grabbed his arm with his free hand and held him there for the duration of the kiss which was open mouthed and all consuming. It was as if he could feel the surge of Kurt’s dominance and all he wanted to do was submit to it, let Kurt take charge.

“Of course, sir,” he replied breathlessly when the Dom pulled away.

“I’ve been thinking of ordering some toys, if you don’t mind.” Kurt turned and got bowls out from the cabinet setting them on the counter before portioning out the pasta and then spooning in the sauce. “To help us,” he explained handing him a bowl and then walked towards the table.

Blaine followed and sat down in the chair. Kurt watched him sit and Blaine rolled his eyes.

“So spirited,” Kurt teased with a smile playing on his lips. “Maybe you do need another lesson…”

_Blaine lay with his arms folded under him, just feeling Kurt’s hand’s on him. Occasionally there was a little slap, increasing in intensity over time. It was just enough for him to feel the heat gather in his cheeks._

_“So good…” Kurt murmured, leaning down on him, so close that Blaine could smell his subtle cologne. He pressed a kiss to the sub’s neck. “Do you want a little more? Remember what I showed you early.”_

_The soft strands of the flogger caressed his back. He knew Kurt wouldn’t strike there, their contract stated nothing but spanking in terms of striking._

_“No need to count just enjoy it.”_

_The pain felt delightful. Just a slight sting that faded to a warmth and made him wriggle in anticipation, made him want Kurt even more._

“Only if you think it’s necessary.” Blaine took a bite of the pasta and closed it’s eyes as the flavor overtook him. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Play the guitar, but then again I like to keep my fingers looking nice.” Kurt smiled. “I don’t know how you keep the callouses away.”

“Hand crème. Speaking of which you need to stop hiding bronzer in it. The face cream I can overlook…”

The rest of dinner passed in quick banter back and forth. It was light and nice, something that Blaine had enjoyed. There was a shift since they came back from Thanksgiving. Kurt gave him freedom, but still showed him how to enjoy his submission in the most delightful ways. At least twice a week they had sessions.

“Blaine I did want to talk. We have a lot coming up soon. I know you’re finishing exams for the winter term in December but we also have an evaluation and the holiday…”

“You need to finish your designs.”

“Penny?” Kurt got to his feet, hand out for Blaine’s plate. “I’ve just been swamped with Rachel. I make good money with Sashay, but…” The Dom shook his head as he went to the sink to rinse them off. “Let me worry about. I may have to work a few late nights, but you’re more than welcome to come to the office or spend time with Brittany. Hell, spend time with Rachel it would be doing a major favor for Jesse _and_ me to distract her.”

“I promise. And you don’t have to worry about me being late. I have rehearsal for the Winter Festival. It’s a different event from the Winter Showcase and new the past two years. I was recruited to play piano for several different acts and have a part in one of the performances with Harmony, we’re going a duet from our Acting in Musical Theatre.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to his lip and Blaine let the dominance wash over him.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Blaine was seated at the piano at rehearsal. Harmony was standing beside him, head propped up by her left hand as she watched the performance on stage. The woman finished and smiled as she stepped off stage, Harmony snorted. “Ave Maria? How many times has that been song?”

“Be nice.”

“Well it is our turn and the next one is a dance performance. I want you see my costume…” Harmony grabbed her hand and pulled Blaine up before leading him backstage to a rack. “Your's will be simple enough. I pulled a couple costumes from back for you, I assumed Kurt could fit them. I found this beauty at one of the vintage stores…” Harmony pulled out a glittery pale blue gown. The top could have been silk the way it caught the light but it flowed out into a gossamer thin skirt. “Isn’t I the perfect gown for Cinderella?”

Blaine nodded. As much as he hated the duet from Rogers and Hammerstein’s _Cinderella,_ their professor said it was one of the best routines he had saw. They were singing Ten Minutes and the two of them put together a ballroom dance scene. With Brittany’s guidance and weekly classes his dancing was impeccable not to mention the way Harmony glided across the floor it could make anyone look good.

“It will take the audience’s breath away.”

“I hope Carmen is there, I want her to see my talent.” Harmony lifted her chin as she smoothed the gown against her body.

“Freshman are hardly ever chosen for the Winter Showcase…”

“Rachel Berry was.” The young woman stood up straighter and Blaine prepared himself for a lecture. Harmony was convinced that she was the next Rachel Berry. It was odd considering she was one of Kurt’s friends, but many said that she was part of transformation of Broadway, what helped revitalize it and make it trendy again.

The lecture didn’t come, he saw her face fall and turned around. One of the stage hands, a third year who was here for producing, came towards Blaine with his hand extended, a cell phone in it.

“Phones are banned during rehearsal Vince.”

“Your phone has rang three times in the past twenty minutes. I went to turn off the vibrate and you have a list of text messages.”

Blaine took it from him. He unlocked it and then saw the text messages. First he went to his missed calls. There were actually four. The first from a number he didn’t recognize about an hour ago. The calls were from Santana and the battery of texts from Rachel. He stomach began to turn and he felt blood rush from his face.

“Blaine?” Harmony questioned.

“I can’t practice tonight…” None of the calls or texts were from Kurt… He looked at the time it was nearing 9. Kurt usually texted him worried at 7 and told him at 8 he would drive to pick him up or take the subway with him. He would be waiting in gallery with all the paintings he liked to look at.

Harmony’s mouth turned to a frown as she shoved the gown back onto the rack. “Kurt seriously isn’t mad about this? Are you in trouble?”

“I think something’s wrong with him…” He walked over to where his bag rested against the wall and pressed Santana’s number. He went out into the hallway as he heard Santana on the other line.

“Finally, where have you been?”

“Rehearsal, there’s a phone ban.”

“Whatever, can you get to Mercy General by yourself? It’s on 68th.”

“Mercy General?”

“The hospital things are under control for now, but you should get her as soon as possible. It’s too hard to explain over the phone. Are you at NYADA? Are you fine taking the train? Britt is leaving the theatre now and she has the car.”

“I’ll take the train and if there are any delays I’ll get an Uber.” Blaine took a deep breath as he backed against the wall. “Is Kurt alright?”

“Rachel is fighting with the doctors to get information, we’re not family.” Santana’s voice was tight and he began to walk towards the exit to leave the building.

By some miracle the train was on time and he got on following the directions on his phone. He looked at Santana’s text and made it to the waiting room where Rachel was pacing nervously. Jesse was slumped in one of the chairs and Santana was leaving against the counter.

“We’re listed as his emergency contacts. His father is in Ohio and sub isn’t here. He needs someone you can’t just let him be in their alone.”

Brittany stood beside her, a hand resting on her arm. Rachel stepped forward. “Now Santana we need to be calm about this…”

“I’m his sub,” Blaine announced as he stepped forward. “Blaine Anderson. I don’t have our contract or the registration with the department of dynamic affairs, but…” He lifted his wrist. “I think I was listed in his phone, I was called.” He looked at the doctor and lowered his arm. Brittany slid to his side, hand intertwining with his. “Tell them please, they’re basically family.”

“He is stable. He has a fracture beneath his right eye socket. There is bruising but doesn’t appear to be any internal bleeding. Other than that just some cuts and scrapes.” The doctor looked down at the chart.

“Can we see him?” Rachel asked.

“We gave him some morphine for the pain, so he is asleep right now, but you can head on in.” He looked to Santana and Rachel. “Keep the subs under control, I hate having to administer sedatives to hysterical subs or walk them through a panic attack.” The doctor looked back down at his clipboard and then up at them briefly. “Any questions?”

“Actually—“

Rachel grabbed Santana’s arms and took a step forward positioning her body in-between the Domme and the doctor. “Thank you for your help.” She gave him a disarming smile and flipped her wavy hair. “Just let it slide Santana, we don’t want to get thrown out.”

“Easy for you to say,” she muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

Blaine stood to the side and looked at the two, then at Brittany. The blonde trailed after him, she reached for his hand. “348,” she whispered. “Santana peeked at a chart.”

“Thanks,” he said. When she let go he walked a little faster until he reached the room. His heart fell when he saw his Dom laying in the bed, face battered. In the bed he looked weak, all his boldness gone. “I’m here, sir.” He sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Kurt’s hands in his. He sat there for a bit, not noticing the woman that lingered in the doorway. He wanted Kurt to know that he was here, but couldn’t think of anything else to say to him. That morning he had heard a song…

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no, sir_

_Not while I'm around_

His breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry, but before he could open his mouth for the next verse a beautiful voice joined in. _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays,_ Rachel added before gesturing to him. Blaine moved in for the next verse,

 

_I'll send 'em howling_

_I don't care_

_I've got ways_

He heard the unmistakable click of stilettos before a bold voice joined in,

 

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you, not to worry_

_Whistle, I'll be there_

Brittany joined in and the four finished the song. Santana had an arm around Brittany and Rachel stood a few feet away from the bed. Jesse hovered in the door way, silently standing there.

 

“I was supposed to meet him at his office. If I was with him none of this would have happened.”

 

“It would have gone exactly the same and I am glad you weren’t there. They could have hurt you,” Jesse walked into the room and looked at Blaine. “Did Santana tell you what happened?”

 

“No.” Blaine didn’t take his eyes off of Kurt.

 

“The police think that Kurt was walking by when a man was being attacked and he stepped in,” Santana explained. “They don’t think he was targeted but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was?”

 

“Who would hurt him?” Blaine questioned.

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Santana retorted. Brittany pulled her tighter but the Latina pulled away. “I’m going to see if I can get Burt on the phone.” She tugged free and walked out of the room, her heels echoing down the corridor.

 

“Blaine, Kurt has always been advocate. He’s a proud gay man, a level nine Dom that’s an advocate for sub’s rights…” She shrugged.  “It’s the ugly truth but there are a lot of people out there that don’t like what he does.” Her face faltered as she walked toward his bed. “I shouted at him, accused him of not being supportive.” She looked up to the ceiling and Blaine could see the tears standing in her eyes. “It was over a stupid dress design. I had a last minute television interview and I couldn’t zip the dress up. None of my tailors I trusted could do it and I demanded—“

 

“Rachel, he knows that you were just upset,” Blaine said.

 

“I know but I would never forgive myself if—“

 

“Let’s not focus on if’s,” Jesse interrupted. “Why don’t I get you some herbal tea, would you like anything Blaine?”

 

“No.” He shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed still grasping Kurt’s hand.

 

“See if the vending machines have any decent snacks, he just got out of rehearsal and Kurt would kill me if I didn’t make sure he ate,” Rachel prompted as she turned around to pull the chair shoved against the wall closer to the bed. Even four months pregnant she was in a pair of heels as well and wearing a dress that clung to her body in every place that wouldn’t expose the ever growing bump.

 

“I’m fine,” Blaine urged. “I don’t need anyone looking out for me I am an adult.”

 

“You’re a college student,” Rachel said. “I hardly ever slept a full night’s sleep and I was always skipping meals. I doubt Kurt lets that happen with you.”  


“He’s my Dom, not you. We have a contract.”

 

“Blaine, Kurt is going to be alright but if something were to happen…” She sat up straighter in her chair and tucked her hair around her face. “To help with the transition, the Department of Dynamic Affairs has Dom’s list someone to help their subs. Kurt listed me as that contact.”

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“Kurt and I are each other’s emergency contacts. Well, Jesse is mine now. I changed it after we got married, but Kurt kept me because of the regulations in place with subs and the fact that you haven’t known him as long.” A small smile crossed her face. “We came to New York together and have been friends since high school. It’s been almost twelve years,” she explained.

 

“Is Santana listed as well?”

 

“Probably. We’re both busy, but she normally stays in New York.” Rachel smiled and looked over to the doorway. Jesse was there holding a cup of tea.  “I’m going to talk to the doctor again. I’ll let you have some alone time.”

 

Blaine waited until he was gone before he tried to fit himself next to Kurt on the bed. He had no long how it was before the Dom awoke but he would spend all night at the hospital if had to. The last thing he wanted was Kurt waking up alone. After the fight in junior high his brother had been the one to stay with him. Hospital didn’t like that very much, but Coop had his own car by then and was more willing than his father who had a five am wakeup call.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before a nurse came in with Santana and Rachel trailing close behind.

 

“Visiting hours are most definitely over Mr. Anderson.”

 

“I’m his sub,” he explained.

 

“Which is why you will be leaving with one of these Domme’s. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Blaine blinked slowly. While a part of him wanted to protest it was in his instinct to obey. “Yes, ma’am, but why can’t I go home by myself?”

 

“Protocol.” Her face did look kinder as she took in Blaine next to Kurt. “Someone from the hospital will call you when he wakes up and he should be able to be released tomorrow if there are no complications.”

 

He just nodded and waited until she left before he looked at Santana and Rachel. Santana was the one he spoke up, “Brittany is going to go home with you if that’s alright.” Her tone was soft, much gentler than he had heard before. “Not that I think you need to be watched, it would be hard for anyone to deal with this.”

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Blaine said. Hearing the words made it seem better.

 

“I know.” Santana stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Though she was a Dom it was clear it was a hug to comfort him. He felt none of the rush like when Kurt hugged him. When she pulled away Rachel embraced him as well. He scooped his bag up off the floor and made his way out into the hallway where Brittany was waiting.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Blaine was jarred awake by his alarm. This was the first time in months that he slept in his designated room and not by Kurt. No, instead of his Dom and his clean fresh scent he turned to see Brittany beside him. She smelled like the vanilla lotion and rose shampoo she used before bed, all overly perfumed but not bad. Her blonde hair cascaded over the pillow.  Sleeping with Brittany had not been his original plan, but it felt wrong sleeping in Kurt’s bed without him.

 

The alarm went off again and Brittany stirred. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. “What time is it?” she murmured.

 

“Seven,” Blaine answered.

 

The blonde groaned and picked up the pillow using it to cover her face. The two of them didn’t make it to bed until nearly one. Brittany had him call pizza to be delivered when they got there. It was an insane amount of food that she had him ordered and it was still sitting on the kitchen counter, and the plates were still in the sink. “I have rehearsal at nine thirty.” She let out a groan.

 

“Class at ten,” he said. “Did Santana text you?”  


Brittany reached across him to the nightstand and looked down at her phone. “Yeah, the hospital called he woke up about halfway through the night. He should be discharged today.”

 

“I need to be there, I’ll email my professors.”

 

“She said to tell you to go to your morning classes and Rachel will pick you up in the afternoon to get him.” Brittany stared at him and set the phone face down on the bed. “Kurt’s fine Blaine. Okay?”

 

When he didn’t respond he found himself pulled into a hug that was a little too tight. “Thanks Britt,” he finally said. “Sorry for crawling in here last night.”  


“No a problem. It was my idea, the sleepover. Rachel was going to have you spend the night at her place. She has a guest bedroom and we don’t. I told San that you just should have someone. Dom’s care about us, but they don’t understand.” She smoothed the comforter down on her lap when she pulled away from Blaine. “I just wanted to be here to distract you. Get you exhausted so you would crash when you went to bed.”

 

“It worked.”

 

“I knew it would. Just go about your day like normal. I’m grabbing some of the leftover pizza.”

 

Blaine took a deep breath and told himself that everything was going to be alright. He looked down at the cuff on his wrist and let his fingers drag over it. Hopefully Kurt would be touching his cuff tomorrow morning.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home. A bit of a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been neglecting this. No, it is not abandoned I just have a lot on my plate with work and school. Not to mention that but when I have 20 page papers for class I don't have a lot of mental room left to write even for fun. But thank you all that are still reading!

Kurt laid his head back on the pillows as he listened to the lecture. The last person he expected to see waltz through that door was his father. But there he was in his flannel shirt and baseball cap with a look that was a mixture of worry and pride, perhaps a little anger mixed in.

 

“You call the police Kurt. That’s what you do. What would happen if another bystander didn’t do that? Huh? You have a sub now? Could you imagine Blaine coming home to an empty apartment?”

 

“No, that’s not fair. Don’t make it out like I’m selfish.”

 

“I’m not.” Burt swiped a hand over his face and sighed. “I just…I can’t lose you too Kurt. Things happen I understand that, but you have to be more careful.”

 

“Be more careful?” Kurt asked. “No, I did what any self-respecting Dom would have done. Any person for that matter.”  


“What would you tell Blaine if he was the one in the hospital bed?” Burt questioned further.

 

“That he should have called the police. That he shouldn’t have stepped in.” Kurt’s hand balled into a fist as he looked at the blanket. He loosened it and picked a pill off.

 

“I’m saying this because you’re important to me. You about gave me another heart attack when I got the call from Santana.”

 

Kurt sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow at that. “Don’t joke. I’m sorry for worrying you, but I’ve already gotten a lecture from the police. They said intervening was dangerous but that sub wouldn’t have lasted much longer if the men kept on attacking him.” He shook his head. “The sub looked like Finn, the tall athletic type, but there was two of them equally built. No one would have stood a chance with those odds.” Kurt was going to speak some more but out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure in the doorway. Blaine. Though his clothes were neat and hair groomed Kurt could see the exhaustion written across his face.

 

“Sir, you’re awake.” He cross the room quickly but halted at the side of the bed. “Can I hug you?”

 

“Come here,” Kurt held out his arms and the sub engulfed him. For the first time Kurt realized the strength Blaine had.

 

“Mr. Hummel, sorry for not greeting you earlier—“ Blaine said when he pulled away.

 

Burt waved away the suggestion using a hand. “It’s Burt and I understand completely. Take care of him, don’t let him boss you around.”

 

“I’ll be back at the office this afternoon. I have—“

 

“Papers to sign?”  Rachel was leaning against the wall typing away on her phone with a bag resting on her feet and a jacket draped over her arm. The voice came from Santana who had a stack of folders in her arms. “Kitty gave me everything that you need to do and organized the interns to work on alterations under strict guidance of Marley who for some reason is the only intern you trust.” Santana rolled her eyes and set the stack on the end of the table. “Portfolios are being prepared, meetings are pushed back, and you do have a conference call tomorrow afternoon that can’t be moved but you can do that from your apartment.”

 

“Santana—“  


“Say thank you and nothing more. Besides Kitty is on my side. Honestly, Hummel she practically runs that place. You need to give her raise and change her job title.” Santana crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Blaine.

 

“Thank you,” Kurt replied grudgingly. “Did someone bring me clothes at least? They gave me the ones I came with and they are filthy.”

 

“I have that covered,” Blaine said. “Comfortable things but still fashionable. Your black corduroys, wine colored sweater, and dove grey scarf.” He smiled. “Oh and your leather shoes that you normally wear, the dark brown ones.”

 

It was hard for Kurt to stop smiling. It wasn’t that he was proud of his well-developed fashion sense or thought that he had been brave, it was the care he took. It was clear he picked out those clothes deliberately. “Perfect, thank you.”

 

It wasn’t long before a nurse came in to start the discharging process. Burt left to take care of some paperwork and Blaine stayed while he undressed. Santana and Rachel went into the lobby while Blaine sat in the chair. “Where did you spend the night?”

 

“At our place with Brittany. The hospital wanted me to go home with a Dom, but Brittany was enough. Santana thought it would be fine.” He looked down at the ground and then back up. The look on his face was one of worry. “I was at rehearsal last night. Our phones were in this bin in the back. One of the stagehands heard because it kept on buzzing.”

 

“Blaine, I—“

 

“I know you. You’re going to try to apologize but then turn it into a teaching moment. All I wanted to say is that left without a second thought. Your important to my Kurt, one of the biggest parts of my life…Losing you…”  


Kurt rushed over and embraced him tightly. All he wanted to do was let the dominance wash over his sub. He couldn’t manage a scene tonight all groggy from the pain killers and still rather sore. His mind started racing with all the things he could have Blaine do. The small orders like asking him to cook dinner or set the table, instructing him to make tea. Blaine didn’t mind service submission. It wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but it was not one of his limits. He could also have Blaine kneel beside him as they watched a movie. The sub enjoyed that, but would never admit it.

 

“I know. While I don’t regret what I did I do realize it was not the most well thought out decision.”

 

“It was reckless,” Blaine said pulling away from the hug. “Can you promise me not to be that reckless again?”  


“Yes, I promise. I promise to hold myself to the same sort of behavior that I expect of you.”

 

“I know it’s not a sub’s place to punish his Dom, but I suspect that you are going to be put on restriction for the next couple days.”

 

Kurt groaned. “Do you think Santana will leave me alone?”

 

“No. Rachel was able to rearrange a rehearsal and my practice got moved. They’re all having dinner at our apartment tonight.” Blaine got to his feet. “Rachel’s not cooking but Santana is supposed to be making her specialties.”  


“Santana can cook?”

 

“Take out from her favorite Cuban place,” Blaine explained. “But according to her they’re her Abuela’s recipes.”

 

Before he could say anything more, the nurse came in. Though he was unhappy to have to get into a wheelchair he was happy to be going home. The longer he was with Blaine, the clearer meaning that word seemed to have.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Blaine this is the third time you’ve bailed on us,” Harmony complained as they walked across campus. “I’m giving you plenty of notice and winter break is coming up. I’ll be here for a bit, but most everyone is heading home.”

 

Blaine led them to the direction of the coffee cart and smiled at the man. Neither of them had to tell the man their order he began to make it as soon as he saw them. They both set the amount on the counter with a bit extra that they had begun doing as a tip.

 

“I know but this has been planned for ages. It’s a benefit dinner with Kurt.”

 

“Fine.” Harmony pouted and took her drink from the man at the same time Blaine did. “It’s just we hardly ever see you.”

 

“I’m in class almost fifteen hours a week and have spent at least eight hours a week in rehearsal for the showcase with you,” Blaine said. Their other friends complained just as much but going out with them every weekend didn’t sound as appealing as staying at home. “Besides I’ve gone out with you after practice and to lunches and to that concert…”

 

“Fine…” Harmony rolled her eyes. “Perhaps, I am being dramatic. But it can’t be fun being with Kurt all the time…”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that he’s my boyfriend, not one of my parents?”

 

Harmony rolled her eyes again and tucked her arm into his. She didn’t answer the question instead they walked to their class together in companionable silence. Before they entered the classroom Blaine looked to make sure no one was behind them and tugged her to a stop. “The festival is on Saturday night you all can come to my place. Don’t spread the word yet, I need to make sure Kurt will be fine with it.”

 

Harmony just smiled widely and gave him a one armed hug.

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt frowned at the mirror as he looked down at the concealer palette in front of him. The bruise on his face was nearly gone but the last thing he wanted was unnecessary questions at the benefit dinner tonight.

 

“Sir, what suit would you like me to wear?”

 

He turned around and saw Blaine standing there in only his undershirt and underwear. His hair was impeccably groomed. Gelled, but just enough to keep the curls under control without turning it into a helmet.

 

“I didn’t want you to re-wear a suit for something like this so wear your pants I made you but there is a jacket in a garment bag in my closet for you with a bow tie draped over the shoulder…” The suit would look good on him. A classic black tuxedo jacket of satin and velvet for the cold winter night. A crisp white button down paired with a tie to match his burgundy pants. His suit was similar: crisp shirt, dark blue jacket, matching pants and silk tie that was printed.

 

“Thank you Kurt,” he said. “I’d better go put it on…”

 

“You wanted to ask me something.”

 

“You’ve been busy, but… Can I have some people over after the winter festival on Saturday?”

 

“This is your place too,” Kurt said, turning his body to fully take in your sub. “I can survive one night with your friends over, you last with mine.”

 

“They’re not friends,” Blaine said. “Santana, Brittany, and Rachel, they’re as good as family. I saw how they were after you were in the hospital. Those other people I met at Thanksgiving, Quinn and Noah and Mercedes… It’s the same way.”

 

Kurt stared at Blaine, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He thought back to holding Rachel on the couch after he found he was pregnant or the hours he put into designing Brittany’s gown or the way Santana showed up at his office when there was the slightest problem. He thought of Brittany staying her last night with Blaine even.

 

“I’ve never thought of it like that.”

 

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t fit in but it’s because they’re at a different point in their life compared to me.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” Blaine waved his hand before he left the room.

 

Kurt looked at the smile that his sub gave him, but his stomach turned as he looked back in the mirror. He wasn’t old, not really. As every year passed he denied it even as he was nearing thirty. Blaine had just turned nineteen. When he was in high school he though it odd whenever an older Dom pursued a younger sub. He tried to tell himself the situation was different. That Blaine was happy and that they had a strong contract. He took a step back to examine his face from afar. He needed to stop doubting his relationship. If they dissolved it, the act would need to be done mutually. But that was a thought he should move from his mind for the night.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fundraiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see, and I am sorry. It is summer but I am still in classes...The life of a college student wanting to graduate early. Also I have pre-written chapters now so expect another in a few days. Also I'm am trying to compile a Youtube playlist of songs I've been listening to, but it seems as though it's been harder than I thought... Youtube just isn't cooperating. Thank you so much for your patience!

Blaine didn’t know what to expect as Kurt drove up to the hotel. A valet came and his Dom handed over keys. He waited a few seconds until Kurt came around. He smiled at him and got out when he extended his arm. It was a show. He knew that much. The gala did have a few fashion bloggers and people from a few of the society pages in the newspaper.

“Where are Santana and Brittany?” Blaine questioned, keeping his voice low and ducking his eyes.

“Already inside. Santana did me a favor and delivered a few pieces that are going in the silent auction.”

Blaine noticed that his Dom stood a little taller and looked around when his eyes landed a man that Kurt was clearly looking over. He hadn’t seen him before, he looked to be early thirties in a navy suit. “Who’s that?” he whispered. No answer was received as a woman in a conservative black dress holding a notepad approached him. It wasn’t long before he was practically swarmed. The first public appearance since the incident. That was how Kurt referred to it.

The air chilled him and he stepped closer to Kurt. The Dom slipped his warm arm around him all while talking. A simple, affectionate gesture but he could tell a photographer had snapped it. Blaine blinked a few times before Kurt turned them both and walked inside the hotel. There were people milling in the hallways but they walked fast until they entered the ballroom. An expansive room done in good taste, but it was understated. There was a band that had soft music playing and a dance floor towards the front of the room.

“Where were you?” It was Santana she stalked forward in a gown he’d seen Kurt sketching weeks ago. Black fabric, box neckline with a bow detail and cap sleeves. It was floor length in a column style and fit her body like a glove.

“Out front we met with—“

“I know, my phone already has notifications.” Santana rolled her eyes. “Why would you give someone an exclusive? You’re making a speech tonight.”

“I’m what?” Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stepped away from Blaine. “No way.”

“This is a gala for submissive rights organizations. You may be a Dom, but your story got a lot of press. Good press, that is. I didn’t mean to spring it on you, but Berry helped me write a speech for you.” Santana was holding a large silver clutch and pulled out notecards attached to a small ring. She gave him a smile. “Listen, I know things like this aren’t normally what you do, but you put yourself in this position.” She lifted her chin and placed a hand on hip, daring him to argue. “I am going to get a drink and find Britt. I’ll get you a glass of wine, try to relax in the meantime.”

Blaine looked over his Dom who seemed to have grown paler as he stood in front of him. He looked around, the lights had been dimmed slightly and people were still filtering in. Quickly, he leaned in and pressed a kiss on Kurt’s lips. The Dom blinked and nearly jumped backward. “Sorry, sir…” he started, but then saw the wide smile and him waving his hand.

“Don’t, I liked it. I need to read through this. The band should be starting up before dinner is served. Find Brittany if you can, Rachel should be coming soon. Will you be alright?”

“Of course.” Blaine shot him a smile, a confident smile that he knew was needed.

“Text me if I’m gone for too long. I need to mingle tonight.”

He watches his Dom retreat and looks across the room. Rachel has just entered, holding on to Jesse’s arm. Her dress is empire waist with lace sleeves. He can’t see the detail from this far away but it is one Kurt’s dresses. He’s crossing the dance floor when he hears his name. Turning, he sees a young woman in a strappy dress that has a skirt of cascading ruffles.

“Blaine is your name?” she questions, tilting her head. “Emily, you helped me at the shop.”

“Yes…” His eyes locked onto her left wrist where the cuff disguised as an elegant bracelet sat. “I remember you.”

“I never imagined I would see you here.” She smiled brightly and stepped close, her fingers reaching out to brush against his arm. “I go to things like this all the time.” She sighed, the smile faltering as she went to play with her ring. “But I hardly get to talk to anyone. They see me as the pretty sub on Wes’s arm.” She shrugged. “I’m his wife you know and am finishing up my Undergrad at Columbia.”

“I completely understand. Kurt’s friends don’t treat me like a sub, but I still feel out of place.”

“Kurt? Kurt Hummel?” She gestured to her dress. “I went back to buy it with Wes. He said it was delightful.” She looked around. “Are you waiting for someone? Would you like to dance?”

Blaine just nodded and held out his hand. “I never turn down an opportunity to dance.”

Emily began to dance, looking confused but eventually falling his lead. As he guided them around. He moved his hand off her waist to spin her out. When she came back in, he dipped her and she let out a laugh. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“I go to NYADA, I’m majoring in musical theatre.”

Emily went to speak again when Blaine saw her face shift slightly and move away slightly. “Sir, I would like you to meet—“

“Blaine Anderson, sir.” He pulled away from her and brought his hands forward to clasp in front of him, moving it just saw the Dom could catch sight of his wrist.

“Are you a friend of Emily’s?” His tone was even.

“Yes, sir,” He didn’t lift his eyes, but he did tilt his chin up.

“Nice to meet you,” he stuck out his hand and looked straight at him.

Blaine couldn’t help but sneaking a look at the man. He was in a classically cut black suit with a white shirt accompanied by a grey and silver tie. “Likewise.”

“You look familiar…”

“My Dom is Kurt Hummel, sir.”

“Emily is wearing one of his pieces, he does exquisite work.”

Before he could speak again he heard his name. Not Kurt’s voice but a soprano voice… Rachel. “Blaine… I’ve been looking for you and Kurt all night.” She stood straighter when she saw Wes. “Mr. Montgomery.”

“Miss Berry,” he replied.

“ _Ms._ Berry,” she corrected. “I see you’re becoming acquainted with Blaine.”

“He knows my sub. I have to admit I was quite worried when I saw a dashing man sweeping her off her feet.”

“Blaine is harmless. I can vouch for him. Mr. Hummel is around here somewhere.” Rachel’s hand went to his arm. “Why don’t you come to the table with Jesse and I?” she said to him, tone switching to a sickly sweet.

“Of course, _ma’am_.” He put emphasis on the last word. Kurt rarely told him to do high protocol, didn’t necessarily believe in it, but with the people who were here it was safer. It also seemed to put Rachel at ease. He looked over at Emily whose face had gone neutral. He didn’t say anything to her as Rachel guided him away.

“How on earth do you know Wes Montgomery?” she hissed in his ear, all while maintaining a peaceful demeanor.

“I don’t. Emily came into the store a few weeks ago.”

“Emily.” Rachel’s face went to a slight smile, looking like a cat that caught the canary. She dropped his arm and they went back to the table. She didn’t say anything more, just leaned into Jesse as he sat there. He looked around for Kurt or at least Brittany, but he had yet to find them. He wasn’t nervous, just unsettled. He thought of Emily and knew he had to ask Kurt.

 ~

Kurt was looking down at notecards Santana had handed him. The Latina was standing there in front of him in a gown from one of his past collections he still had in the closet in his office. A wrap gown with a plunging v and a high slit.

“You can do this. It’s simple: you say a few words, mention the incident, and talk about Blaine. When you step off the stage, discreetly hand the director a check, and shake his hand. You just skimp on a few things later on down the road and its tax deductible.”

“You’re my publicist, not my account,” Kurt said.

Santana rolled her eyes. “You are lucky I got you this opportunity. The press will eat this story up and your name will be flung around right when we need it to.” She leaned in close and grabbed his arm. “Wes Montgomery is here. We all know that he is going start working on movies. You get his attention and there could be several of your gowns featured.”

Kurt nodded. “Can you make sure Blaine is alright? I left him—“

“I just saw him dancing with another sub. He was making a perfect impression. I’m sure he’s still dancing or sitting with Rachel.” She looked down at her thin wristwatch. “I’m going to go see if you’re about ready.”

He nodded and looked back down at the neat handwriting of Santana. The words were essentially perfect. Santana did this for a living. It was a clean, carefully crafted statement designed to cause no controversy. Politically correct, not positioning him in a role as the Dom savior. There were even great soundbites and quotes. This wasn’t right, though. He tucked the note cards on the inside of his pocket, but then he felt his phone buzz. Blaine. He unlocked it and saw the text: **Courage.** He smiled and took a breath taking a step closer to the door. Santana was there and tilted her head, leading the way towards the front of the room before veering off to sit at the table.

He went up to the front and placed his hands on the podium. “Good evening everyone, it is an honor to speak here tonight. I may be a Dom but this foundation is near and dear to my own heart…” He looked out to the crowd and locked his eyes on Blaine who was sitting there with a blank expression on his face. He recalled Santana’s words, but pushed them out of his mind. “My own experience is one that began before I even received my designation. Growing up in a small town, it was assumed that I was a sub. This was something that I internalized in myself. It made since: I was small with a high pitched voice and my hobbies revolved around performance and fashion.

            I struggled, though, when I finally received my results. It was hard to comprehend how _I_ could be a Dominant. I was scared. It wasn’t until I realized that dynamics were much more nuanced than a teenage me first understood. From that day on I was forced to confront biases, internalized stereotypes, and dynamic normativity. I fought against myself and the fact of the matter is that no one should ever question their dynamic. It does not define us, but it is a part of us.

This was something that to this day I still don’t fully understand. A few months ago, though, I finally started to comprehend it. It wasn’t until I met and got to know my sub that I things started to finally click and make sense to me. The both of us have gotten a chance to learn and grow from a healthy relationship. While this can be pivotal for some, others never get the chance. This is why I support this foundation and their mission. They are not here to help, but to empower and educate.” He smiled at that and made his way off the stage. He saw Santana’s face, the tight smile, hands arranged in her lap as she narrowed her eyes.

Blaine’s hand went to his arm when he sat down, the sub smiled widely. They sat through the rest of the speakers, eating dinner and mingling around the room. The night is nearing an end, and he is finishing off a cup of coffee that had come with dessert when a man approaches. He recognizes him instantly with the expensive suit, tidy hair, and serious expression. There’s a woman next to him, pretty and young, even the blank expression on her face seems cheerful.

“Mr. Hummel, glad to have caught you before you left.” He pulls a business card out of his pocket and hands it to him. He sees hand scrawled words on the back. “I have seen much of your work, my sub is even wearing one of your pieces tonight. I have a new project in the work that I would like to discuss with you. My cell phone is on the back. Would you be available for lunch?”

“Yes,” Kurt responds slowly. “I—“

“You have a good sub Mr. Hummel.” With that he smiles lightly, looking at Blaine, before leaving the room.

Kurt looks down at the card again and then tucks it into his pocket before looking at his sub. “What was that about?” He looks to Blaine who has a slight smile pulling at his lips.

“I have no idea who that is,” Blaine explains. “I’ve just met his sub. Emily.”

“Wes Montgomery, he’s a big name in Broadway and around New York’s performing arts scene. He recently picked up a contract for some star-studded movie,” Kurt explains with a shrug. “I’ve wanted to work with him for a while, get exposure for my company. How did you meet him?”

“His sub came to the boutique and I helped her.” Blaine shrugged. “She recognized me tonight and we danced.”

“Thank you.” Those were the only words that Kurt could form as he stood next to his sub. He touched his shoulder and the two exited with a only a few goodbyes to their friends.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm trying to get better at updating and I do have pre-written chapters now. However, things are getting a bit muddy in my plot so I'm trying to sort everything out right now. My fanfictions usually turn into monster length works so believe me when I say that this story is not even half way through. Also here is a link to a playlist I created on youtube so you can listen to some of the songs that I listen to when I write that sort of get in the mood for this story. I also have the song that Blaine and Harmony perform if you wanted to see the Broadway scene: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTnpnTivl7z9RG8uiF2E-gjTfAEvHYOO9

“It’s at six thirty, will you be there?” Blaine asked. Kurt was on the couch, reading glasses slipping down his nose as he had a sketchbook in hand and his computer in front of him, drawing tablet at his side. Next to it was piles of contracts as well as design portfolios.

“With bells on,” Kurt responded, glancing up from his sketchbook. “Are you alright?” The Dom turned his full attention to the sub.

Blaine was fidgeting with his jacket, struggling with the buttons. “Just nervous, that’s all.” He sighed and then twisted a scarf around his neck. “People are coming to watch. I’m just a freshman but apparently there are some producers looking for solid understudies for a couple of off Broadway performances.”

“That’s a great opportunity.” Kurt smiles and gets to his feet, walking over to plant a kiss on his lip. “You will do fantastic tonight.” He gripped his arm tightly. “Your friends can come over after and I’m grabbing drinks with Rachel at this new bar.”

“Rachel can’t drink.”

“They have the best vegan bar food apparently. Jesse’s gone and she wants to have some fun while she, and I quote, ‘doesn’t look like she could be playing the elephant in Lion King instead of Elepheba’.”

“Thanks.” Blaine smiled widely. “Have fun with Rachel.”

“I will.”

Kurt barely has time to get the words out before Blaine rushes out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Blaine is giddy before he goes on. The theatre is nearly full and in the front row there is a line of producers along with Carmen. Harmony is backstage wearing a cargo jacket over her gown. Her dark hair is in curls pinned up and away from her face. Her face is made up the updo accentuating them and her cheekbones catch the stage lights filtering in due to the highlight defining them. “Nervous?” she questions.

Blaine shrugs and addresses his tuxedo coat. It is a bit tighter than he remembered but they were lucky to find a white one in the costume room rather than the black one he thought about wearing. “Princes are never nervous,” he finally says in a whisper. Harmony’s face splits into a smile.

Someone in all black carrying a clipboard comes. “In the wings, _now_. The two of you are up next.”

“Break a leg,” Harmony says as she goes to the opposite side of the stage before he can respond. He waits until the stage is clear from the dance and then listens for the strains of music. Harmony is standing dead center of the stage doing well to convey the nervous nature of Cinderella. With a deep breath Blaine walks out and begins singing: _Ten minutes ago I saw you  
I looked up when you came through the door. My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. _

The routine was simple enough but Blaine and Harmony had a chance for their voices to shine while showing off their dancing. While they sung they had a classic dance hands, palm to palm as they spun in a circle. Harmony moved away from him wrapping her arms around herself as she sang. Blaine came behind her and discreetly moved his hand to hers. When her pieced ended he spun her around and they did a more contemporary version of the dance that included him lifting her off the ground and swinging her around.

When it ended they pulled apart and bowed. They exited the stage together and as soon as they were away from the wings Harmony grabbed him tightly with a hug around his shoulders. “You were _wonderful,_ god if those producers didn’t see how AMAZING that was…” Harmony let out a laugh and one of the stage hands shushed her immediately. She rolled her eyes and reached up to pull a pin out of her hair. A curl came cascading down. “I’m getting out of this and then staking out a place in the lobby to talk to some of the producers. Want to meet up?”

Blaine nods. He heads to the bathroom to slip out of the costume and to put on the carefully curated outfit from Kurt. He took off his cuff when he performed, it was normal enough. He reluctantly put it on the black leather looking stark against his wrist. Thankfully his button down does help obscure it.

Following the performances there is a reception in the lobby with a bar set out for drinks. Blaine spots an older woman at the bar dressed in all black. Harmony is chattering to her flipping curls over her shoulder. She’s changed into a black cocktail dress and has swiped on a vibrant red lipstick as opposed to her natural glam appearance from earlier. She looks every bit like a seductive switch standing there. “Blaine!” Harmony calls out waving to him.

He walks up with a smile on his face trying to ooze confidence. “Hello, Blaine Anderson.”

“I was just talking to your girlfriend, you know in my day they never would have let couples dance together.”

Blaine let’s out a laugh but Harmony stay still. “We’re not actually dating.”

“Really? Good chemistry.” The server hands the woman a large glass of red wine. Her eyes go straight to Blaine’s wrist. The woman shifts and looks across the room where three people have exited the theatre all dressed in suits. “Harmony, was it? They are from the Allegro Theatre and rumor has it they are looking for an understudy for their newest production.”

Harmony raised an eyebrow but then looked over. Her features softened. “Thank you for the tip. Meet me soon?” She directed the second question at Blaine. He nodded.

Blaine looked at the woman in front of him. A Dom he was almost certain. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“June Dolloway.” She reached into the purse she has and hands him a business card. “Your singing was impressive, so was Harmony’s but I think you were a bit more convincing on stage.” She winked.

“I know you. My— _friend_ mentioned they recently named a theatre after you on campus.”

“That is correct.” Her face split into a smile. “I would love to discuss your future sometime. My plus one fell through this event at the SOHO Center for Outsider Art, if you would like to accompany me.”

“Of course,” Blaine said without thinking.

“Let me know when you get permission.” She winked at him again and went to go off to speak to someone else. He looked down at the basic card and tucked it into his pocket. Maybe he wouldn’t even ask Kurt.

 

* * *

 

In less than an hour Kurt’s neatly designed apartment was fairly full. There was no more than two dozen but it wasn’t all that large. Furniture had been moved (after Blaine had firmly instructed them not to go anywhere near the sewing machine in the corner) and music was pounding. His apprehension, though, had faded away. A few of the older students had brought some liquor as their contribution to the party. He was nursing a rum and coke that Harmony had mixed. She had loosened up far more already and was laughing loudly.

“Blaine! Why aren’t you dancing? Come on…” She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him towards where everyone was congregating. His cup sloshed but nothing spilled over. “I can’t believe Kurt let you use his apartment.”

He took a drink as she began to move beside him. Hands lifting up as her hips moved to the music. She looked so free standing there. He downed the rest of the contents of the cup and set before setting it on one of the coffee tables that bordered the open space. He reached for Harmony and began to dance with her. It came naturally as she laughed in his arms. Maybe it was the alcohol but he felt so free…

Harmony was giggling next to him, clearly had drank more than he had. “You’re cute, Prince Charming…” She grabbed his shirt and pressed a kiss close to his mouth. He couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be on the cheek or the mouth. “Sorry I wanted to do that and it seemed like spin the bottle wouldn’t be a hit here.”

She giggled again and it helped to settle him. The kiss gave him a weird feeling and not just that it was his friend… It made him feel like he was floating with nothing to tether him down. Kurt’s kisses made him feel firmly planted, protected and loved.

 “I’ve never kissed a sub before,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine…” He hugged his friend. “Let’s get some water in you before you do something else.”

“Can we dance first?”

He nodded and let Harmony pull him in. When he felt the music he let himself go and let himself feel…free. He thought to the business card in his pocket and of the chance of a lifetime to go with June. Surprisingly enough even the cuff on his wrist didn’t feel so heavy. Blaine pulled Harmony closer and let himself just enjoy the moment. A year ago he never thought he would be here, especially as a submissive. He had made it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it's been over three months and I'm the worst at updating but things have gotten hectic. I haven't done much writing recently (unless you count papers on Constitutional Law or the under representation of woman in French Parliament). This, though, helps me to destress and I hope in the new year to keep on a consistent schedule. Enjoy!

“So what is the verdict on zucchini tots?” Rachel asked as she reached across the table for another one and dipping it in the vegan dressing.

“Good. Definitely needs more starch to it, but good.” Kurt smiled and reached for his glass of wine. This would be his third and he couldn’t wait to just crawl in bed next to Blaine when he got home. Seeing his performance and relaxing with Rachel had been nice. He wanted to do this with his sub sometime. Take him out on a proper date, something that hadn’t happened in ages.

“I’m going to miss this,” Rachel said. She gripped a straw between two fingers and pushed around the ice in her virgin mojito.

“Miss what? Once you have the baby it’ll be a little harder, but not much.”

“New York. Jesse wants to stay in London for a little longer. He’s working on this musical… He asked me if I wanted to come and I said once my run finished I would.” She smiled looking up at him. “New York is my home so we’ll come back or spend as much time here as possible, right now it’s the best thing for Jesse.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I need a break, especially after this newest run. I am so exhausted. I may do some consultations or lessons but we both decided it would be best to slow down and work from home.” Rachel looked at him.

“You’ll be missed. But you better come back because otherwise you are denying me a chance to spoil your child and get a jump start on my children’s line.”

Rachel let out a laugh tipping her head back. “Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Kurt opened his mouth to talk again but his phone rang. He meant to turn it on vibrate but when he looked down he saw it was the number for his building. “I’m going to take this. Just a second.” He looked at his watch. It was nearing eleven. Once he was in a secluded spot where he could here he answered. “This is Kurt.”

“Mr. Hummel, I’m just giving you a courtesy call. This is security we got a noise complaint and I’ve never gotten one from your apartment before.”

“Thank you so much for the warning.” He ended the conversation after pleasantries. He immediately began to text Blaine.

**Kurt:** _Are things under control? Got a call from security about a noise complaint. I’ll be back soon._

He couldn’t pin down the why but his dominant energy was pulsing. He thought of Blaine there and questions couldn’t stop flying through his mind. He took deep breaths to steady himself, tell him he was being irrational. Once he had calmed down he started heading back.

When he got to the table Rachel had gotten another virgin mojito and was delicately sipping it while she texted with her free hand. “Was that Blaine? I hope not I was about to order you another drink.” She smiled at him.

“Maybe we should head back.”

“I wanted to have fun. Santana texted me her and Brittany are at a club—“

“There is no way you are going to a club. You’re five months pregnant!”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t’ mean I’m incapable of having a little fun. It’s not going to do any harm to the baby. Why do you want to head home?”

“It’s Blaine…I just…”

“It’s fine.” Rachel looked him over. “Can we please do this again? I am going to miss you so much and I only have like two months left here.” She flitted her lashes at him. That just made Kurt laugh.

Kurt got out of his seat again to hug her tightly. “Do you want to split a Lyft?” he questioned pulling out his phone. Rachel only nodded as she took a large drink of her mojito. The two didn’t talk much after they got in the car. “Text me to make sure you get home safe,” he said.

“Go to your sub,” she teased, shutting the door and giving him a brief wave through the window. Kurt entered the building and stopped by the front desk of his building where a security guard sat.

“Excuse me, I’m Kurt Hummel. I live on the eighth floor, I received a—“

“I was about to go up there. I just received a second complaint,” he grumbled. “Did you just come in?”

“Yes, but my—“

“I don’t blame you, you seem like a nice guy, but you can’t let your sub walk all over you,” he said. He raised his eyebrows. “I’ve worked here awhile and it this happens a lot. I won’t put it in my log just…keep them under control, alright?” he asked, the gruffness disappeared. Not all Dom’s came off as brash as Rachel. It was clear this one understood what it was like to be a Dom.

Kurt’s head felt like he was spinning and he couldn’t manage to say anything to him between the domination swirling around his head along with the three glasses of wine he had in rather quick succession. He made his way to the elevator and then upstairs. He could hear the music when he reached his door and sighed before letting himself in. The light was dimmed, music thumped. There wasn’t that many people perhaps fifteen at the most. He rubbed his head and searched the room.

Once he could see more clearly he found Blaine in the kitchen with a cup in hand. That man was next to him…Alex he recalled. There were talking at a good distance but it still made his blood boil. The people looked at him oddly as he went towards his sub.

“Blaine,” he hissed.

“Kurt…” He smiled and looked up at him with his liquid brown eyes. “What are you doing back?”

“It’s eleven and I texted you.” He looked him over not paying any mind. “You couldn’t let me know this was happening?” He gestured to the cup in his hands. “All you told me is that you wanted friends over.”

“It just happened…” he shrugged.

“It’s kind of my fault, _sir_ …” Alex interrupted, mouth not far from a sneer with the last word. “There’s a NYADA tradition… We celebrate after winter term and me and a few of the older students brought the supplies. Blaine never asked us.”

“Thank you for the answer.” He looked over at his sub. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little…” Blaine went for him gripping his shoulder tighter than he ever would normally. “Kurt let’s go to bed…” His hand loosened his grip and went down lower.

“You can go to bed.” His tone was terse but Blaine just nodded, the smile slowly slipping as he walked through. He said a few words to his friends, most getting the hint as soon as Kurt entered the room. After Blaine disappeared, Alex went into the living room and they slowly trickled out. He wasn’t that much older than them and he hated to be the wet blanket, but this was not alright.

Even through his irritation he watched and made sure that most of them were heading back in groups. It may be doing a bit a dynamic stereotyping but he didn’t want any of the subs or even some of the switches heading out alone. Most seemed to be going off in groups back to NYADA or to their apartments, but Harmony seemed to linger.

 “Thank you, Mr. Hummel,” she muttered. “Is Blaine—“

“It’s between the two of us and I think his hangover will be punishment enough.”

She bit her lip as she stood there as if she had more to say. Someone called out her name. “I have to go. Thanks…”

“Wait…” he said and then walked over to the table near the door. He had sticky notes and a pen there at all times. “If you ever need anything call me. I mean it. If I was able, I’d take you home tonight myself.”

“Thanks…” She smiled at him and the person called her again.

“It’s sweet of you to worry about Blaine, but he will be fine. I just want to make sure you will be.”

She just smiled and then went in for a clumsy hug before rushing off after the last group of people. Once he locked the door, Kurt walked into the bedroom and saw that Blaine was nearly naked sitting on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. The perfect picture of submission. Dominance surged but he took a deep breath.

“Sir…” He said looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes and then dropping the gaze. “How do you want me?”

“Blaine… Let’s get you to bed. It’s freezing in here…” he walked over to the chair where his neatly folded pajamas sat and then gave them to him. “I’m going to get you some water and a Tylenol, alright?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Kurt forced his tone into one that was calm. His head was pounding, he needed water himself and to just get some sleep. He left Blaine alone and downed a glass of water before filling up to water bottles for them. He had yet to figure out just how much Blaine had. He sighed and went back to the room. Blaine was asleep on top of the covers already. Kurt made his way over and carefully maneuvered them so he was underneath before going to wash his face and moisturize. When he came back Blaine still hadn’t moved so he slipped in beside him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kurt could hardly sleep. He woke up at 8:30 and saw his sub curled up beside him. Getting up he decided to make a good breakfast, knowing Blaine he would have a good headache. The wine he had was enough to cloud his mind but it was a nice sort of sensation. He never felt sick and after the dominant energy swirling into his veins he was fine when he put Blaine to bed.

He took a shower and felt immediately more awake. After getting dressed and doing a quick version of his morning routine he began to make food. He didn’t have that much breakfast wise but he was able to whip up a batch of pancakes along with some scrambled eggs. He was in the middle of plunging the coffee on the French press when he saw his sub lumber out of the bedroom.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up.”

Blaine just shrugged. He looked bedraggled. His hair was gelled last night but he didn’t take a shower so now it was sticking up in odd places. Some of his stage makeup had smudged under his eyes as well.

“Sit down, I’ll get you some food.” He tried to sneak in an order to the statement. The last thing he wanted to do was push orders on him now. He filled a large glass of water and piled the food on his plate. He set in front of Blaine, and then got one for himself.

“I just want some coffee…” he said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

“Considering your state why don’t you start with some water and try to eat something.” He put enough force that his sub would take it as an order.

Blaine grumbled and got to his feet going to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Kurt reached for his fork, gripping it tightly as he waited for him to return. It wasn’t a direct order byt the defiance rubbed him the wrong way. The irritation he felt last night came back. “Is everything alright Blaine? You seem off?”

“I think you can guess,” he mumbled and took a drink of coffee. To his credit he did reach for the fork and take a bit of egg into his mouth. “Can you just get this over with?”

In that moment it was clear that they perfectly subby Blaine Anderson had disappeared. Here was the level 4 submissive that was independent that would challenge him at every turn. The irritation though seem to have faded and excitement pulsed through his veins. He had great potential and he needed to help harness it. A lower level Dom would try to use brute force or coercion as blindly attempted to reign a sub in. He needed to keep his cool with him.

“I was never mad at you last night, just disappointed.”

“Why? You came back and seemed angry.” The sub set down his fork, eyebrows knitted together in befuddlement.

“I was a little upset that I will admit.” Blaine seemed content with that that answer as he sat there. “But that was because I got a phone call from the security desk about a noise complaint, they called me as a favor because I never had one before.”

“Oh…”

“I was also upset because I came home to an apartment full of subs that were drinking underage.”

“You know not all of them were subs and half of them were 21,” Blaine said. “You let me drink before.”

Kurt pinched the bridge of nose and took a deep breath. “Yes, because you are allowed to in my presence at home or even in the home of another Dom if I give you permission.  What do you think would have happened if someone found out about the party? Told the department of dynamics about it?” He took another deep breath. “I’m not mad about the drinking I’m mad about the situation it was in, alright? I wish you would have let me know. It puts both of us into a precarious position.”

“So you could have been there?” The tone of blatant disprespect would be enough for any Dom to throw the sub across their lap for a stern talking to. However, the look he gave him was one of hurt. “You have no idea what it is like being a paired sub here. Everyone treats you like you’re my dad or something. I constantly get questions from them. At NYADA having a Dom is like being unpaired in Ohio. It just doesn’t happen.” He pushed away his plate of food. “I just wanted to hang out with my friends and then you gave me the whole apartment to myself and…” He shrugged.

“Does this go back to the whole structure thing? Do you need more rules—“

“No.” The words came out of Blaine’s mouth and he looked up at him like a feral animal that was caught in a trap. “Kurt…you just don’t understand.” Blaine’s hand went to his curls. “I just didn’t think about it.”

“Okay.” Kurt didn’t know what else to say he sat back in the chair. “But I still don’t understand. I just want you to talk to me. Is something going on? With school or family or between us?” He looked him over, he seemed to have settled down again with his hands resting on the table.

“Nothing is going on. I’m just acting like a normal college student. What do you expect?” Blaine looked at him.

“I still want respect. We are partners in this Blaine. I will listen to you, but I can’t have you breaking my trust.” Kurt sighed. As much as he hated punishing Blaine. “Next weekend you can stay in and this week you need to ask my permission before you go out.”

“You’re grounding me?” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Can’t it be something else?” The last statement was almost a whine that would be much more suited for a small child than the young adult before.

“Is it out of bounds of our contract? Or do you think it is too severe? You can always safe word out of it and I can think of something else suitable.” He looked at his sub nearly daring him do as much because in his mind the punishment was more than fair. He broke his trust so he had to earn it back.

Blaine didn’t answer he picked up his fork and began eating his food slowly. His face was blank. “I will accept it.”

“Good. And you better fix your attitude or you’ll get a very un-fun spanking on top of your grounding.” He reached for the cup of coffee, putting it on the other side of the table. “You can have this after you drink your water and eat your breakfast.”

His face seemed to harden but he didn’t complain. Kurt tried to ask but Blaine shook his head and then went to the sink to put his dishes away. He didn’t bother to grab or even ask for the coffee after he had done everything his Dom had asked.  As Kurt watched him walk away his chest tightened. It was fear, he knew that much. About what he couldn’t pinpoint but something needed to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine waited until Kurt left to run errands before he found the card from June tucked into one of his pockets. Was it too early to call her? Probably, but the people at the party told him to jump at the chance and not to wait. June was well known and could open doors for him. She usually focused on subs, male subs. It may have been what she was attracted to, but everyone knew that she did enjoy fostering young talent. Male subs were frowned upon in theatre as they were seen as less versatile and directors didn’t want male subs in traditionally masculine leading man roles.

He dialed the number and waited.

“This is June.” Her voice was nearly singing when she answered.

He took a deep breath before he answered. “Good afternoon, my name is Blaine… We met at the winter concert.”

“Yes, the sub in that lovely duet. Why are you calling dearie?”

“You told me to… I mean… You wanted to talk about—“

“Yes, I know the facts, but why did you call me?”

“I want to come with you as your plus one.”

“Did you get permission?”

The question made him angry but he paused before speaking. “Yes,” he said. Blaine didn’t need Kurt’s permission, not for everything. Even if this week he decided to suddenly act like some high protocol Dom instead of just spanking him or making him write lines.

“Meet me for lunch on Tuesday and we’ll discuss all the details. One o’clock the café next to NYADA. Oak Street Café?”

“Yes, I know the place and that time works for me.”

“Good I will see you then.”

She hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything else. He walked over to the keyboard and sat down at it, placing his hands on the keys. He started playing trying to forget everything. Boxing was for his anger but music was for everything else. This would clear his head.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday was day three of being under what Blaine called lock and key. He forgot to text him when he got to school the other day and Kurt did let it slide. Or at least only gave him a short scolding. Part of him knew that he should tell Kurt about meeting with June. But he couldn’t put it into words what he felt. The judgement when a professor’s eyes rested on his cuff or how people kept on saying he needed to ask for permission from Kurt. Quite frankly that was humiliating in his eyes. He wasn’t a child, he was a legal adult. Granted, part of it was how they had been raised. But even Harmony took so long to _understand_ what their relationship was. If he tried to explain this he knew it would sound like he was denying his submission. He _wanted_ to give parts of his life to Kurt, trust him, and let him take control, but… He still couldn’t allow himself to do that wholly.

These thoughts flew through his mind but he was torn away from them by his friends.

“Blaine, what are you doing now? A group of us are going to practice.” Harmony smiled at him, hand going to his arm to pull him to an absolute stop. “Do you want to come?”

“No—“

“You can’t?” She raised an eyebrow. “Is Kurt mad at you?” Her mouth formed in a little pout. “It’s about this weekend, he talked —“

Blaine hadn’t told her the complete truth. It’s not like he wanted to tell his friends he was grounded like some middle schooler.  “I told you everything’s fine. I’ve said that about fifty times, I’m just meeting someone.” He pulled his arm away and gave her a smile. An easy going, flirty smile that assured Harmony would believe him. He then left her and went towards the café. He saw June sitting by the window, her hands already wrapped around a mug. He went in and caught the eye of the server who was already reaching to hand him a menu. “I’m meeting someone,” he said and then gestured to June. He sat down beside her and smiled at her. “Good to see you.”

“I almost thought you wouldn’t show. Sometimes I scare off subs.” She set her cup down on a saucer and sized him up. “You dress impeccably.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am. It’s June.” She smiled. “Now order whatever you like.”

“Thank you.” The serve came in a few minutes he ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee, black. “So what did you want to discuss?”

“I just wanted to get to know you before you come. I also wanted to ask you a favor. We have a lot of performers that night and one fell through.  Truth be told I was actually scouting when I came to the festival.”

“I have songs that are well practiced just let me know. I even have some that require a partner.” He winked. She laughed, a smile crossing her face. It was so easy to win her over. By the time he had his food she seemed to be completely enchanted.  

“The dinner will start at seven. It’s at this address. Wait for me before you head in, alright?” She passed him a slip of paper. “Blaine, I hope you realize that this is good opportunity. I am here to help you. I saw something special on that stage. Okay?”

“Yes.”

“I want to be your friend, Blaine. That is how this works.”

He just nods and moves to get up. Before he stand she speaks again. “Did you even ask him to come today?”

“No,” he answers, the truth just falling out. “I didn’t think he needed to know.” That wasn’t true. He should have told Kurt because when he was grounded he only had the permission to go to and from school grounds. He was lucky, though, that at least he didn’t insist on dropping him off or picking him up. The only day he had done that had been Monday, but they were both running late and would miss the train.

“That’s for you to decide. But I do like a spirited sub.” She smiled and then tucked her credit card into the black folder that the server had delivered.

Blaine just left trying to not feel guilty about the meeting. Kurt would understand once he told him. At least he hoped.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt was pouring over paperwork at his desk when there was a knock at the door. Three short, fast knocks. Kitty. She never disturbed him unless it was important, especially not recently. “What is it?” he asked as the door swung open. Kitty was standing there with wide eyes. “What happened, did Santana fire one of my models? Did an intern spill something on a sample?”

“No, it’s not that it’s just that Wes Montgomery is in the lobby asking to speak with you without a meeting.”

“You just left him out there?”

“No,” she snapped, lifting her chin looking him straight in the eye. ”I got him a drink and Marley is speaking to him now.”

“Bring him in, _now._ ” Kurt began to quickly tidy the piles before getting to his feet and checking his reflection quickly in the mirror. He recalled the brief conversation with Wes Montgomery at the charity function, the pair had exchange emails but it was nothing notable. Kurt had assumed that he was stringing him along as a backup.

“Mr. Hummel,” Kitty’s voice said as she stood in the doorway with the smartly dressed Wes Montgomery behind her. He was in a navy suit with a maroon tie and a dark grey button down. Subdued and powerful. Kurt realized that it would have been beneficial for him to ask for time to change as he was dressed more casually in a cream colored cashmere sweater with straight legged dark brown pants and his winter boots with gold studs on them. “Thank you, Kitty.”

“Do come in, Mr. Montgomery.” He crossed the room and gestured to his couch. That was where his clients usually sat. Kurt took a seat in the small brocade arm chair and grabbed the leather folder that took permanent residence behind it. “Kitty would you mind…” He let his sentence linger as the blonde nodded already darting out of the room. “Now, what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I had a cancellation with a meeting for a composer of a musical. I needed something to fill my time. I realize this meeting may be an inconvenience but I asked your receptionist and she said that you had an open schedule today.”

“That’s not quite right. Kitty takes liberties with my schedule at times.” Kurt managed a cool look on his face. “I do have some free time that I am more than happy to talk with you for a few minutes.”

“Good. I am going to be blunt Mr. Hummel, but I want to work with you. I can send you over a sample contract to review before anything is final but I have yet to find a designer that has your keen eye. I’m keeping this musical under lock and key but I need every part of it to shine. We have good set design, special effects, and casting, but the costumes need to match that level of excellence.”

“I can do that.” At that Kitty came in with a several folders all labeled and color-coded. “Thank you.” He smiled at her and took the folders. “Do you wish to take a look?”

“I rely on gut feelings Mr. Hummel. You are new to this world, the dynamics of it. It is refreshing to see. I want you not only for your clear potential, but also the fact that you have remained uncorrupted by the politics of theatre.” He smiled and reached forward, hand out for the portfolios. As he flipped through the folders he began to speak, “Besides, Emily is quite taken with Blaine.  She is quite perceptive and sometimes I trust my sub’s judgement more than my own. She seemed to like you as well.”

“Blaine certainly has a way with people.” Kurt smiled thinking of his willful and wonderful sub.

“We should have a dinner sometime. You can come to my place. We can talk a little work and perhaps Blaine and Emily could get to know each other more. It always helps subs to have a support system.”

Kurt looked at him not quite knowing what he meant by that.

“Being in this industry is tough not only on us but on our subs as well. But if we don’t have one we are looked down upon. Do you think it is a coincidence your name started floating around more once you were paired with Blaine. In private your relationship can be whatever you wish, but in public it has to avoid every inch of scrutiny…”

The statement made sense to Kurt, at least in terms of Wes. Emily was rarely ever seen without Wes. When she was she looked the perfect picture of submission and hardly said a word. She was heavily guarded by her dom. Santana had done some digging after the function. She apparently was at NYU finishing up her degree. She was the leader of a club and had plans for law school. No one would have guessed that if you met her at a fashion show or a gala or a performance.

“This is what I want. Wearable avante garde since the actors will be doing a lot of difficult movements.” He pulled out a portfolio showing him a picture of Rachel at the Met Gala. It was a an off the shoulder peplum ball gown that had silk flowers peeking out from the top layer and matching ones scattered in hair. She loved that gown, said that she felt like a floating fairy princess in it. 

“I can do that. It’s a bit of my signature.”

“I can see.” He smiled. “Do you mind if I take a look at some of these? Bring them with me?”

“That’s fine. But my schedule is getting busy so I _would_ like to arrange a meeting.”

“Dinner at my house next Tuesday, bring Blaine.” He got to his feet. “Emily will be free that evening as well.”

“Blaine should be free but I will ask him.”

Wes got his feet as he buttoned his suit jacket, a tight smile on his lips as he nodded. The portfolio was tucked under his arm as he left the room. Kurt waited until he left before he got to his feet and went back behind his desk.

 

* * *

 

Kurt came home with Blaine’s favorite takeout that night. He was having trouble managing everything as he unlocked the door. Usually Blaine would come if he heard him struggling but when he opened the door he heard the piano and his voice. It sounded so full and alive. Kurt hurried to set all of his work things down only taking the white greasy bag with him.

“Blaine, I brought home dinner.” He walked down the hall to where the door was ajar. Blaine was seated and he looked thoroughly engrossed, notating his music.

“Be done in a second Kurt.”

“What’s that for?” he questioned. “Something for your group? This should be your last week of actual classes, finals are next week.”

“They are. It’s… for me.”

Kurt couldn’t be sure, but he was almost positive Blaine was lying to him. The way he shifted his body and let his eyes wander any place but on Kurt’s face. “Well it shows that you have good variety in the range of music you can execute with your vocals. I got Indian and this stuff tastes awful if it gets cold.”

Blaine just nodded and Kurt left. He placed the food on the table before he went to put away his things a little more neatly. By the time he go plates and glasses of water out Blaine had emerged. The two sat and ate in relative silence. Kurt pushed around some rice as Blaine tore off a chunk of naan. Kurt couldn’t take it any longer. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions but it seems like something is wrong. Are you still upset at me over your punishment?”

“No.”

“Blaine, we need to talk things out. Do you understand that? I am your Dom _and_ your boyfriend.”

Blaine wiped his mouth with a napkin and adjusted in his seat. “Fine, but you can’t get upset...” At that he dropped his eyes and gave a small sigh. “June Dollaway gave me her business card at the concert I performed in. She liked the duo Harmony and I did, but was more impressed when she found out I was a sub.”

“You don’t need to hide something like that. Connections are necessary for your career.” The anger bubbled to the surface as he felt there was much more to the story. He wanted to contain it until he knew the entirety of the story.

“I met her for lunch today. She wants me to perform this weekend.” The words seemed to have just spilled out. Blaine just looked at him expectantly waiting for a response.

“Oh.” He dropped his fork and his hands and went to his lap as he sat a bit straighter.

“I know I’m grounded but I was going to ask you to go with her. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you before she offered me anything.”

Kurt set down his fork and wiped his mouth before sighing. “I am a disappointed you didn’t ask me about the lunch since you are grounded, but…” He took a deep breath. “I’m not going to punish you for this Blaine, especially since you told me the truth now.” Kurt saw his confusion cross his sub’s face as he sat there. It was clear he was preparing an argument against any sort of punishment. “I don’t want to impede your career in anyway,” he began to explain, “that’s not something that I will ever interfere in without explicit consent from you.  That’s also why I don’t want to punish you for seeing her. I don’t want you to think you can’t talk to me about this. That I won’t respect you or our relationship.” He sighed. “Please go, you’ll do great.”

“Kurt, I… I don’t know what to say.” Blaine looked him over, doubt about his Dom beginning to dissipate.

“Please just try to be home by eleven thirty. I can’t have people think I’ve gone soft on you.” Kurt could tell that Blaine was suspicious of him so he gave him a reassuring smile before speaking again, “As long as you come with me to Wes Montgomery’s house for dinner Tuesday night.”

“Emily’s dom?” he questioned.

“He stopped by my office and wants me to design costumes for him. We’re talking business, but he thought that you spending time with Emily will be good.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Kurt’s hand clenched into a fist, dominance taking over at the clear act of defiance from his sub. “If you want to say something please say it, do not give me attitude.”

“Nothing I just thought you were different, _sir_.”

“Excuse me?”

“When I first got here you harped on me about submission being a gift that was earned and constantly correcting Rachel for bad etiquette, but then…” Blaine shook his head. “I grew up in the same sort of world that Wes and Emily grew up in. I went to Dalton. I can’t be some trophy sub for you.”

“Trophy sub? Blaine it’s not like that he just wants to speak and Emily is available that evening so he asked you to come. It was a polite invitation.”

Blaine shook his head as he rose to his feet. “Thank you for letting me go to the event with June. I _will_ go with you to Wes Montgomery’s dinner, but after I think you and I should have discussion about us.”

“Blaine…” Kurt saw his sub look up at him with a defiant look in his eyes. When he fixed him with a look Blaine seemed to settle down a bit.

“I want to go to the dinner first before we talk. I think you need to see it to understand. From what I can gather about Emily their relationship is traditional and if you care to remember that’s exactly what was expected of me at Dalton and at home. I will not do that again. Whatever he told you, you need to think long and hard about what he actually meant.”

Before Kurt got a chance to argue anymore Blaine was walking to the sink to clean his dishes. He couldn’t get mad, but he seemed lost between what he had heard from Wes and the blatant fear and anger in his sub’s eyes.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Blaine decided on one of his custom made suits from Kurt for the event with June. It was so well-tailored and complimented him so well that he couldn’t pass up. Also he loved the deep maroon and didn’t have anything else quite like the jacket in his collection.  He was working on the bow tie when he caught a glimpse of Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

“You can drive my car if you want.” The Dom was propped against the door frame still in his clothes from work. He was in the sweater that Blaine loved to snuggle against.

“You trust me?” He meant it as a slight dig, but there was no reaction from Kurt.

“Of course I do. Blaine we are not arguing now we can have this discussion some other time, but I want you to do well tonight. I know the difference a connection with someone like June Dollaway can give you.”

“Thank you,” he replied softly and turned around. “Do I look alright?”

“I miss your curls.” Kurt stepped forward and touched his face before he leaned in for a kiss. Immediately Blaine’s focus was solely on him, nowhere else. Kurt could steal him away from it. “But the gelled down look is classy. I was thinking we need to go on a date. Just the two of us before we go home for the holidays.”

Blaine smirked at him. “If we can have some fun after the date.” He stepped even closer. “It’s been awhile.”

“I know.” Kurt smiled. “We can’t let life get in the way all the time.”

Blaine pulled his phone out of the pocket and looked at his phone. “I need to go, sir…” He looked at him and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “See you tonight.” As he pulled away Kurt grabbed his arm before pressing car keys into his hand. He gave him a smile before grabbing his pea coat and then rushing out the door.

 

* * *

 

He reached the SOHO art gallery. It looked like a large warehouse with people spilling out onto the streets. He parked the car nearby and walked over looking around. June said she would meet him in the lobby. There wasn’t really a lobby but a partition separating the main area from a walkway. He waited and it was clear this wasn’t an environment that he could be completely comfortable in. There were a few younger people but even they were late twenties early thirties and many older people, mostly Doms from what he could tell at first glance.

“Blaine, there you are!”

“Good evening, Kurt gave me his car and I didn’t anticipate the traffic.” He put a smile on his face when June came into view.

“It is great you are here now. There are a lot of people I want you to meet.” She stood taller in her black pantsuit, her blazer glittering when it caught the light. A large statement necklace was the focal point.

Before he knew what hit him she had a hand on his back guiding him through the crowd introducing him to anyone and everyone “worth knowing”. Something in him switched he turned on his charming sub personality. It was easy in his nice suit with a big smile on his face. A couple people even gave him business cards saying to contact him for audition information after he said he was a sub at NYADA.

Soon enough they were whisked away to a table. Dinner had just started and June was a few drinks in already, but she just seemed to come more full of life. She had a story for every occasion and lots to say about her late husband.  

“Blaine we know you go to NYADA, but what else?” one of the Dommes at their table asked. She couldn’t have been more than forty. From being around Kurt he could tell the cocktail dress was a Chanel knockoff but the glittering diamond necklace seemed real. She kept on playing with it, apple red fingernails complemented her equally red lips.

He dabbed his mouth with a napkin. “I’m from Ohio originally. I moved to New York about four months ago and I live with my Dom, Kurt.”

At the mention of a Dom the people at the table seemed to stiffen a bit.  They didn’t know what to say but one of the men looked at him and then looked directly at June. She just reached for her wine glass. Blaine stared at the table. Single subs were teasing and desirable. Paired subs were modest and boring.

“His singing is wonderful.” June’s hand touched his shoulder, finally breaking the silence after she polished off her wine glass. “That’s how I met him, at one of the performances at NYADA.”

“They’re all wonderful.” It was the same Domme again who reached for her martini glass. “The students at NYADA. I have no doubt you are equally as impressive.”

“You’ll get to see him tonight.” June smiled. The conversation shifted until the dinner was finished. There was lots of performances of people singing. Older Broadway stars mainly, but their performances were still impressive.

Blaine’s meal was finished when June went on the stage for the last performance. His. He set his napkin in his lap as he waited for her to call him to the stage.

“My newest gem, I am sure you will see his name in lights soon enough, but I discovered him first. Blaine Anderson come up here.”

He rose to his feet and got on the stage navigating through the crowd. On the stage there was a piano. “Excuse me,” he said quietly, the man got up and Blaine pieced through the music to find it. “June is going to help me out a bit,” he said after turning on the microphone on the piano.  He began to play as June began to sing, “ _What good is a field on a fine summer night if you sit all alone with the weeds_?”

He looked out at the audience and sang, “ _Or a succulent pear if with each juicy bite you spit out your teeth with the seeds_?”

In no time the audience seem captivated. He gestured to the man at the piano and nodded, getting to his feet to be out front with June. When the song ended the applause was loud and he smiled looking out at the crowd. The judgement seemed to have faded away as he walked back to his seat. Desert was served and he was showered with praise. Even the Domme with the diamond necklace seemed impressed.

He had gotten three business cards by the end of the night. One telling him to contact him as he knew people in the theatre world, another asking him to perform, and a third from a woman that seemed less interested in his talent and more interested in the fact that he was a sub in well-fitting suit.

“That was a good night,” June said as they stood out in the cold. “A few people are coming back to my loft if you still want to network.”

Blaine looked at the time on his phone. The dinner seemed much longer than it actually was. “I promised Kurt I would be back by eleven.”

At that June pursed her lips. “I respect relationships between doms and subs, but don’t let Kurt hold you back. You will go places Blaine those people tonight were captivated by you and I have the influence to put you in a position for success.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it, June, I really do… But Kurt doesn’t hold me back. He supports me.”

“I’m just warning you, dearie.”

He smiled and went in for a side hug. Then he found his car before heading towards home. He had turned the heater up all the way and took off his suit jacket. The cuff sat prominent on his wrist. When he was assigned to Kurt he was angry for a bit. Going to college was supposed to be his time for independence, but once he came… He was happy. Kurt made him happy. Made him feel safe. It wasn’t until he defended his relationship that he realized how valuable it was to him.

 

* * *

 

Kurt had every intention to be waiting for Blaine in the bedroom when he got home. It had been so long since they had been intimate but his mind got the best of him. He had so many projects that needed to work on including people asking him for commissions for the Christmas season. Most of the time he gave them new pieces from his line but he promised something to Rachel. She was obsessed with hiding her pregnancy. To her friends she was very open but she didn’t’ want the tabloids to snatch ahold of the story.

He was in the middle of editing digital drawings and getting everything set for the actual production of the clothes when he heard the door click open. He glanced down at the time on his computer and saw that it was a few minutes passed eleven. Eleven was Blaine’s curfew and he wasn’t a total hard ass. He set his things aside and turned toward the door. Blaine looked at him and then pulled out his phone.

“Shit, I tried hard to get home on time…I just…”

Kurt got up and walked over to him wrapping his sub up into a hug. “I wasn’t going to say anything about the time.”

“I got done earlier than I thought and I just drove for a bit to clear my head.”

“That’s fine.” Kurt went in for a kiss, one hand pulling Blaine’s hips closer and the other going to his neck. “Stop me if this is too much.” He desperately wanted to give his sub some attention. He’d neglected him far too much.

“No…no, _sir_.” Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes and gave him a coy look with that little half smile of his as he took a step back. “June said something to me tonight. She said that you would hold me back. I’ve heard it before but coming from her it’s different.”

“Our relationship is supposed to help you, Blaine. If you _ever_ think that something between us is getting in the way of your success you can safe word out of it. If I wanted some sub that’s dream was to stay at home all day and serve me I would probably hire an attractive housekeeper. I want a partner that is driven and talented, like you.”

“I know. I think I need to tune out all the noise and just do what I think is right for me.”

“That’s a good approach.” Kurt grinned.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss his Dom. Kurt held him tightly in response, kissing him back making sure to make clear in his actions that Blaine was the sub here. “Do you want to head to bed?” Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine just nodded. The two went into the bedroom. Kurt didn’t strip all the way, but stayed in his tight black boxer briefs and white undershirt as Blaine stripped off his clothes carefully. He folded them and laid his jacket over the arm of the chair.

“I thought we’d try something a little different if you’d like. I want to finger you,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded.

“I need to hear it.”

“Yes, sir. I would very much like that.”

Kurt realizes then that he’s been craving Blaine’s submission, his touch. It’s rare to get actually submission from Blaine, it usually only happens in the middle of these scenes. Once Blaine is naked he lays on his stomach on the bed, Kurt has wedged a pillow underneath him. He doesn’t tell him that it’s to grab his cock if he’s good. He taps his ass a few times, alternating between his cheeks. There’s a little whine as the skin begins to turn a bit rosy. He’s turned on, not upset, Kurt knows that much. Blaine turns his head and Kurt plants a kiss on his lips.

“If I was a strict Dom I would be warming that ass up every night for how you’ve been acting, but I think it’s more important tonight to give you a little loving.” He lets his hands wander between the subs cheeks lingering on his sphincter.

“Color?” Kurt whispers.

“Green.”

The Dom reaches for the lube and warms it between his fingers. There is a small hum of satisfaction when Kurt starts massaging the puckered hole. He starts out gently, slipping in a pinky as a test. It takes time starting this, but the payoff will be good. With a lot of lube he works it up to his index finger and Blaine is squirming beneath him.  Kurt knows this teases him. Many doms try to get their sub to cum with only through fingering or intercourse. With how inexperienced Blaine is he needs to take his time. A slow fingering, massaging his cock, letting Blaine know that he is in control of his pleasure.

“I want you to enjoy this, but don’t cum without telling me.”

Another moan from Blaine. Kurt reaches for Blaine’s cock with his free hand, gripping it. Minutes pass and under Kurt’s ministrations it is clear that Blaine is getting close from the sounds he’s making and the way he’s moving.

 “Any time,” Kurt whispers. It’s less than a minute before he came. The bed is a mess but Blaine moves after that curling up against Kurt’s side. The dom takes a deep breath. Blaine is tired and Kurt senses he’s is on the fringes of going into subspace. As much as he’d like his hard cock to get taken care of his sub’s needs are more important.

Kurt stays beside him, keeping contact until he feels that Blaine will be able to handle him leaving. He gets him water and passes him a square of chocolate that he kept in the nightstand for times like this.  After that Blaine seems a bit more relaxed and submissive, but fine for Kurt to leave the room. He cleans up a bit and changes the comforter along with the pillow case. By the time he’s in his pajamas Blaine is already curled up fast asleep in bed. He wanted to get him dressed but instead grabs another blanket and lays his pajamas on the nightstand in case he wants them in the middle of the night. When Kurt goes to spoon him, Blaine rolls over—most likely half asleep—and cuddles into his chest.


	25. Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Life happens. I wanted to get on a weekly posting schedule but I was behind with writing my thesis after being sick for a week so this went to the back burner. I've worked hard on this chapter, but it's still not exactly where I wanted it to be. I hope everything comes across clearly.

When Blaine got home from meeting with Harmony and his other friends on Tuesday he scowled. The day had been fun, of course. He spent the day with his friends who would be leaving for winter break soon. They went ice skating and the last little bit of Christmas shopping down. He took them to the boutique he worked at and had gotten Kurt’s present. However, know he remembered about the dinner tonight.

From what he knew about Emily, her relationship was only traditional for appearance’s sake. That’s what she told him, but the day she came into the shop she seemed exactly like the submissives he knew from traditional relationships. She told him exactly how much her Dom would allow her to spend and acted in deference until she knew that he was a sub.

Kurt would be coming back from the office soon so he went to his room to get dressed. He wanted to put on a bow tie and then put on his thick cuff. He hadn’t been wearing it lately, mostly going for the thinner one and even then taking it off whenever he was on the piano or dancing.  He put on corduroys, a nice chocolate brown, along with a white shirt with light blue pinstripes and a nice blue sweater that wasn’t too dark. To contrast he put on his pale pink bow tie.

He went into the living room with a book on the couch. He wanted to clear his mind. As good as Kurt was good at being _his_ Dom, he seemed to be horrendous at navigating the waters of dynamic politics. He had grown up in Ohio, a place that tended to rely on stereotypes and “traditional roles”. Still East Coast politics were much different than how the Midwest handled dynamics. Traditions were followed because it was the way it had been done, change wasn’t sought after, and most everyone kept the same detached professional decorum for appearances sake.

Now, Blaine had heard him speak at the fundraiser and as much as he knew about systemic barriers or common prejudices he didn’t understand what an old school family was like. High protocol dinners happened often in his house. His parents never went to the extreme such as making him kneel at the table while they ate. That practice was thankfully outdated in public at least. He did, though, sit there silent, forced to listen to questions about him that were never directed at him. Those dinners were hard, hard to sit there and let his parents answer for him when he so desperately wanted to speak. It was worse when a comment was made about him (either complimentary or a minor critique) and he was forced to look at his parents—silently asking permission to speak, waiting for a small signal of approval—then thank the person.

Those memories still made his cheeks burn with humiliation while anger stirred inside him. He may be a submissive but he never wanted to feel lesser like that again. Since being in New York he had never truly felt less than Kurt. The submission he wanted was different than the submission Dalton or his parents demanded from him. He didn’t know much about Wes, but he was worried that was the sort of dynamic he practiced and that he was trying to sway Kurt toward that.

“Hello…” He heard his Dom call as the door opened. Kurt was dressed impeccably as usually, deep blue slacks with a navy check blazer, blue shirt, and red dotted tie. “I’m running a bit behind. I told Wes we’d bring dessert tonight so I thought we’d stop by a bakery on the way there.” Kurt seemed a bit flustered as he managed all of his bags. Blaine got to his feet, taking a tote full of what looked to be fabric samples to sort through as well as his big portfolio. “You look nice, were you wearing that his morning?”

“I changed. I was with my friends and thought I should dress up a bit for dinner.”

“How are they? I know you’re sad that most of them are going home for the break.”

“Good. I did some shopping.”

“I found something that I got in a PR package you can give to your mother. Exquisite piece of jewelry. It won’t work with any of my pieces on the runway or in marketing and the company wants me to keep everything.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Kurt paused at the last word as he stepped out of his shoes. “Thanks for the help. Are you good to head out in ten?”

“Of course.” Blaine smiled at him, trying to make it reassuring. Kurt found overt acts of submission outside the bedroom unsettling. The sub knew that. He, however, needed to get into the right headspace. He didn’t know how the dinner would be tonight and he wasn’t in Ohio any longer. Blaine knew that he had let his protocol manners slide being her. Besides he wanted a guard up, acting like a submissive would allow him to know more about Wes.

He watched as Kurt went to the bathroom presumably to touch up his hair and make sure his clothes were still pristine. Blaine reached for his pea coat and looked at the scarves. It would be chilly even in the car. “Which scarf?” he asked Kurt when his Dom appeared.

“The white one would look best.” Blaine smiled to himself happy at getting a semblance of an order.

 

* * *

 

In the car, Kurt didn’t know what to make of Blaine. His posture was better than normal and he seemed to hesitate. He had to order him to find a radio station and use his phone to give him directions. There was none of the usual pushback or exaggerated looks either when he let the controlling tone take over.

He was sitting now with two pies in his lap. They were small. One was a cheesecake and the other a cherry pie. “Are you doing alright?”

“I’m doing fantastic,” Blaine answered, giving him that charming smile once more. They finally made it to the quaint neighborhood with the townhomes. They found street parking not far and began to walk. At the door he hit the buzzer and they waited. Soon enough Emily answered the door with a smile.

She was in a pastel pink sweater and had a white floral midi skirt on. Her hair was in soft curls around her shoulders. “Mr. Hummel, sir, and Blaine, how good to see you both, please come in.”  She stepped aside. “Let me take your jacket, sir.” 

She took the wool coat from Kurt and carefully hung it up on the rack before looking at Blaine. He didn’t say a word to her, as if he was waiting for him to intervene. “We brought pie for dessert, cheesecake and cherry,” he told Emily and then looked at Blaine. “Let me take those while you get your coat off.”

Emily didn’t move to help Blaine, but did hold out her hand and place it on the rack in the same manner as she had Kurt’s. “Let me take those pies to the kitchens. Can I get you a drink while I’m there, Mr. Hummel?”

He didn’t know what to say, felt a bit uncomfortable at the picture of submission in front of him. He also couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t really interacted with Blaine. Luckily, as soon as she asked, Wes entered, dressed much like Kurt looking like he came straight from work. “Emily, Mr. Hummel is going to join me in my office for a bit. Could you bring in some wine? The white that you chilled.”

“Of course, sir.” She looked up briefly and then down in deference.

Kurt didn’t know what to do as he stood there.

“May I assist Emily, sir?” Blaine said quickly.

Kurt was bewildered not knowing what had gotten into Blaine tonight. They were at a casual dinner and he was acting like it was some formal affair.

“That’s very kind of Blaine to offer.” Wes looked at Kurt. “I think Emily can handle it on her own, but I have no problem with Blaine accompanying her. Do you?”

“No, but they can come sit with us.”

“I don’t want to bore them. We’ll talk business before dinner and we can let them occupy themselves. Does that sound alright?”

Words died in Kurt’s mouth. Wes wasn’t a friend he didn’t know how to exactly express his displeasure like he would with Rachel. “Of course, the business is a private matter anyway.” Kurt smiled at him and then looked to Blaine trying to read his expression. It seemed blank. He had brought a binder with him with him despite the fact that Wes had his portfolio. He was glad to have something to clutch as he tried not to give a second glance to Blaine who was already speaking with Emily.

The townhome was beautiful, obviously designed by an expensive interior designer. Everything matched, all dark woods and rich colors with only small personal touches. They walked down a thin hallway to small office with a desk tucked in the corner and a sofa against the wall. He didn’t sit at the desk he sat down on the couch and gestured for Kurt to sit beside him. There was stacks of files and things on the table along with a small platter of cheese, crackers, and fruit.

“Lovely home.”

“Isn’t it? Emily’s doing, she has good taste.” He smiled and opened his on folder that was resting on the table. “I have some more definite figures and ideas that I need for the costumes…”

“I prepared a sort of preliminary design…” He passed over the book and when he did there was a knock at the door. Wes called at and in walked Emily with a neutral look on her face carrying two full glasses of wine setting them on the table. She left with a single word or a sound before ducking out.

“I’m not here to talk business, am I?” Kurt’s eyes moved to the glass of wine and then to the door to his office that was shut.

“Very perceptive, Kurt.” Wes smiled. Kurt knew that he was only a level 7 dominant but he oozed the confidence of a level 10. “I have my eyes on emerging dominants. I had someone to guide me. As much as want your help in costume design it is important for us to stick together.” Wes reached for his wine and reclined on the couch looking at ease. “You’ve had us worried for some time with how you run your business and the fact you haven’t had a long term submissive.”

Kurt sat up straighter. “How I run your business shouldn’t be of any concern to you. I treat my employees with the utmost respect and professionalism regardless of their dynamic.” He let out a huff and reached for his wine taking a large drink. Then he took another deep breath and set it down again. “Also, I don’t know what you mean by ‘us’.”

Wes hummed slightly and took a drink. “I don’t mean to offend you. There are several Doms in the city that work together. A sort of informal club if you will. Like-minded individuals trying to get ahead in the world and helping each other along the way…” He set down his wine glass and looked straight at him. “You being a mentor to Blaine was no accident.”

“My relationship with him is private, but since you brought it up I never volunteered the Division of Dom/Sub Relations is piloting a new program. They thought I would be a good match.”

“Someone had to slip them your name. It wasn’t the counselor you’d been seeing.” Wes had a smirk on his face as he sat there all relaxed.

Kurt froze and did his best to compose himself. Information was flying through his brain. It made sense for someone to recommend him. He was making a name for himself slowly. But still the thought made his skin crawl.

It seemed that Wes sensed his discomfort. “There were rumors floating. Many of us wanted to see what exactly you were capable of.”

“This is inappropriate.” Kurt looked down at his binder, the sketches in front of him, before he spoke again. “Not that it’s any of your business but I had been in relationships before. Additionally, if you paid any attention in your high school health class you know that high level dominants usually enter into a permanent claim later.”

“I do know that. I also know that for many dominants it can be hard for them to reach their full potential without a submissive at their side.”

Kurt snorted at that. Yes, he did now that being in a claim of any sort was good for a person’s mental health as it helped keep everything balanced. However, being a claim wasn’t the only way to maintain that balance. He knew many people that were unattached and doing just fine.

“Kurt, I am offering a rare chance to join us. If you reject the offer, I will harbor no hard feelings, just know making relationships like this can be crucial in the business, especially entertainment world. This is New York City, not Ohio.”

Every part of him should want to walk out of this office and take Blaine far from here. Still something inside him was curious. “Could you tell me more? You’ve been very vague. Is it some type of illuminati group?”

Wes stifled a laugh at that. “No, just influential Doms that are business partners and friends. We don’t expect much, except for loyalty and to maintain appearances. All of us believe in having traditional relationships with our subs while still allowing them their freedom. It’s not the high protocol you learned about in your Dynamic History class.” He took a drink of his wine and looked over Kurt’s reaction. “Take Emily for example. She has a curfew, expectations for public, I give her a spending limit each month, and other various rules. However, I don’t have a say over her schooling or career path. When she graduates she wants to go to law school. I respect that and will arrange for her to have a lucrative position at a firm she wants through one of my contacts.”

“It’s not my place to comment on a contract. But I’m afraid I still don’t understand the purpose. You all could be in the group without even having subs. In fact, I don’t even understand why all of you are Doms.”

 Wes looked him over, most likely trying to figure out how to handle such progressive ideals. Kurt knew that it was most reactions. He was known for being vocal for subs rights. Something that perplexed most people given his dominance level.

“At the end of the day Doms and subs are just different. We recognize that as Doms we need to take the lead and we want to show the world how beneficial a relationship like ours can be. Not only for our careers, but for our subs as well.”

Kurt went to open his mouth, but Wes held up a hand. 

“Let me explain more. When I first met Emily she was a shy freshman at Columbia, smart and capable but struggling to get her footing in such a high pressure environment. I was floundering, but being with her helped me put things in perspective, made me get serious about my career and personal aspirations as well. We were only together a year before I asked her to marry me. She was my wife and permanent sub before she could legally drink.”

Kurt looked down and then at the wine. He only had the one drink and Wes was sipping on his, almost halfway through the glass. “I respect your relationship but I feel like you’ve misjudged mine and Blaine’s relationship. I may be dating him but it is still tentative. I’m still his mentor, I have more boundaries than I would put in place with a normal submissive.”

“Every contract is unique, but at the end of the day you are a Dom and he is a sub. There’s limits and punishments, rewards…I’m imagining now that you are dating more personal matters are also involved.”

“Yes, but…”

“The difference between us is I am not afraid to express my dominance. I have high expectations for Emily and they help her excell.”

Kurt tried to keep his anger in check. “I have expectations as well, but we both express it in different ways. Neither are necessarily wrong.” Even though Kurt wanted to tell him that he did not appreciate the backwards way of thinking about subs. Blaine wasn’t his to manage. Support or give advice, especially as someone who is older and out of college, but he didn’t need to be in control of his sub.

A smile seemed to creep onto his face. “I was hoping you would say that. I find your liberal nature fascinating Kurt, especially for being such a high level dominant. Consider what I offered you earlier. We’re going to meet as a group for drinks, without subs, after Christmas.” Wes smirked and grabbed his glass. “If it is fine with you, I’ll look over the designs later. We should have dinner, see if our subs are behaving.”

Wes got to his feet and headed to the door. Kurt’s head as reeling, but he grabbed the glass of wine anyway and followed him out.

 

* * *

 

It was natural for Blaine to enter the kitchen with Emily. After she brought the wine she busied herself making sure the dinner was ready. He had asked if she needed help, but she declined. It smelled exquisite. She had made a roast with fingerling potatoes, fresh rolls, and a nice green salad. Simple and impressive.

“How’s school going?” Emily finally asked to fill up the silence. Blaine couldn’t help but wonder what Kurt and Wes were actually discussing in there.

“Really well, actually. I just finished my finals and I think I did alright. I’m talking more classes next term so it’ll be more challenging.”

“When you have your next performance I would love to come. From what it sounds like the NYADA performances are like hearing Broadway performers.” Emily smiled at him as she stepped away from the stove to grab potholders to pull the fingerling potatoes out of the oven.

“That’s flattering, but we’re not quite to that level.”

“Sure… I have a feeling you are being humble Mr. Anderson.” She smiled again and grabbed a bowl and wrapped it in tin foil to keep it warm. “If you’re hungry we have some appetizers. Wes usually takes a while when he talks business.”

Blaine accepted the appetizers which was cheese and crackers with some fruit. He spread the brie and laid a piece of apple down. Emily looked at peace in the kitchen as she worked. He noticed there was a textbook propped on a reading stand.

“Studying over Winter Break?” he questioned.

“Wes’s idea. It puts me ahead.” She shrugged. “I find the law fascinating. This is prep for my constitutional law class that I’m talking next term.”

“You seem more relaxed now. I mean different when I first met you at the boutique. I thought you were a—“

“A pretty house sub? I get that a lot.” Emily finished what she was doing and sat down next to Blaine on one of the bar stools. “Wes and I have gotten used to our arrangement. It’s so hard in public I want to make sure I do everything to keep up appearances.” She fiddled with the elegant bracelet/cuff on her wrist.

“I understand. That’s how it was for me back in Ohio. Here Kurt is a bit more… Relaxed.”

“Some would say progressive and that’s not a bad thing.” She looked at him, face softening as she leaned closer. “Wes may like his rules and protocols but he’s not necessarily a strict Dom. Here, the protocol sort of fades. I honestly didn’t expect the whole door scenario to play out like that.”

“I may have jumped to conclusions, but it seemed like what Wes was offering Kurt…” It was hard for Blaine to say, it felt wrong talking about his Dom behind his back. “I knew men similar to Wes and I honestly didn’t think that Kurt had a full understanding. I wanted to show him what this world really is and I also didn’t want to put Kurt in an awkward position if Wes was expecting something different.”

“I guess I understand.” Emily rearranged the plate and then only took a small piece of fruit. “For future knowledge Wes—and pretty much any traditional dom—will tell you the level of protocol if it’s different from a normal low to medium casual setting. It’s honestly why Kurt was so startled when I didn’t speak to you.”

Blaine forced a smile. He knew that she was right it was wrong of him to act like that, but his main goal was figuring out Wes’s motivation. He didn’t trust the man. To give him time to think he reached for another cracker. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. “Do you think we could hang out sometime? Just to talk. You actually get things. I don’t know you that well, but I could never have this discussion with one of my friends from school.”

Emily nodded a smile crossing her face as well. “I understand. Friends can be judgmental if they’re not used to seeing a pair in a claim when we’re this young.” She fiddled with her ring, the diamond catching the light. “It’s tiresome having to explain, especially something that is so natural to you, like when you have to leave early because you’d promise you’d be back at eleven.”

“Or texting them for approval when your plans change,” Blaine added.

“Exactly. They don’t see the fun parts. The scenes, the way they hold you when you’re stressed… They conflate a consensual exchange with them having total control.” Emily looked around. “We need wine I won’t tell if you won’t.” She laughed and hurried grabbing small glasses that would likely hold juice and filling them half full. “Wes forgets I’m 22 but he’s such a stickler about it since I’m a lightweight.”

“Kurt doesn’t mind with permission.” Blaine still takes a glass. The white wine is sweet yet crisp. Good quality stuff.

“Sometimes we need to be naughty,” she whispered and began drinking out of her own glass before sitting back down. “Wes is usually in there forever. I get bored and the food gets cold.”

“It’s not about the designs is it?”

“No. You were right in some respects about why he invited Kurt over. It’s not to talk business.” Emily took a long drink of wine before she began to speak again, “Doms stick together. Wes has this group he spends a lot of time in. They invest in his productions, give him information, or point him in the direction of people who can help him. He donates money and gives them tickets to shows, stuff like that.” Emily shrugged and took another drink. “I don’t like them much. A lot of them are strict, even stricter than Wes is when we’re in public with the media. There subs are nice, but…” She let her voice linger.

Blaine knew what that meant without her finishing. Strict Doms like that had particular ideas about subs. The subs they usually had were meek, didn’t say much, or if they did it was usually just polite small talk. It was wrong to judge the relationships, sometimes subs honestly did want to be house subs or have “traditional” careers.

“It surprised me that he took such an interest in you and Kurt,” she said interrupting his thoughts. “Kurt may be exactly the type of person he wants, very dominant and rising through the ranks in his fields, but he is so vocal. And you…” She reached over and touched his hand. “I can tell how driven you are. And that is amazing, but I can see that strong willed subs dance on Wes’s last nerve.”

“Thank you for the compliment and for affirming what I thought about Wes.” Blaine drank the wine and continued his conversation with her. He let it drift away and she asked him more questions about NYADA. Most everyone was fascinated by it. It was an interesting college experience. He did have theory and history classes but he spent just as much time in a dance studio or on a stage as he did with his nose in a book. Eventually he turned the conversation back towards her and the topped off their wine as whatever was going down in there seemed to be taking forever.

Their glasses were empty by the time Kurt and Wes emerged from the room. Wes seemed to be doing fine while Kurt seemed a bit upset. From what he gathered for Emily, Kurt had a rude awakening. For someone with a position of power there was certain expectations. Without a sub by his side Kurt never really had to confront them as he moved through the world. When they were sitting down Kurt still hadn’t relaxed. He always felt it would be a bit patronizing to his Dom to explain the politics of dynamics, especially since he assumed they had grown up in similar environments. After meeting Burt, it was clear the only pressure Kurt felt was from society and it wasn’t a constant reality he had to face every day after he left high school.

Blaine particularly didn’t want to relive his high protocol days like when he was at school. However, he knew there was a beneficial side, for the both of them. For Kurt it should his potential as leader. For Blaine it showed that he could follow orders and listen, even if he was center stage in a show every night. He looked to Emily with her perfectly schooled smile turning towards Wes with rapt attention. It was then he realized that Kurt may be his mentor but Blaine was going to have to teach him a few things.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this has been going on for almost 2 years. 2017 was rough for me and this story seems never ending. But if anyone is still reading, here you go.

Kurt was trying to process the event as he and Blaine walked to the car. Blaine was holding the pie and the Dom tried not to notice that he was walking two steps behind him to his right. He tried not to think about how didn’t offer his opinion when Wes declined taking all of both pies. They had decided on half of each.

“Straight home?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, sir, if it pleases you.”

“Did you have a good night?” He pretended not listen to the phrasing.

“Yes, I liked spending time with Emily. I would like to see her more.”

“She is nice.” Kurt then hummed a little and reached for the radio. Beside him Blaine was a sitting a little straighter than normal. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to confront it tonight and didn’t know exactly what to say. It may have calmed him a bit, but he got bored without the constant back and forth that Blaine provided. Contrary to popular belief high level Doms wanted a challenge, easy submission was an insult to their natural inclination towards dominance. “I forgot to tell you. Brittany is having an open dress rehearsal before we leave. She invited the both of us, I bet she would be more than happy if you came with her to the after party to talk to some of the cast.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Just passing along the word, Blaine. You’re free now that you don’t have classes after all.” Kurt put on his blinker and sighed. They left the neighborhood and hit the traffic. He looked over to Blaine.

“You may have plans,” he said softly.

“Just work.” Kurt rolled his eyes and sank back into the seat as he drove. “I need to hire a decent seamstress. The interns and assistants aren’t cutting it anymore. I’ve had to turn people down for orders.”

“I could help.”

“You have your job at the boutique already, besides I need someone adapt at hand sewing. I have a few delicate gowns that I need finished. Evening dresses require it for the detail and I don’t trust anyone with the fabric.”

“I only work there for twenty hours a week, I won’t have school either. Perhaps I could help Kitty.”

“As much as I think she could use the help, but that would be a punishment for you.” He laughed. “I don’t think you could do anything to deserve that.” Kurt reached over and patted his knee. Blaine went silent after that. Kurt kept both his hands on the wheel trying to piece everything together.

 

At home, Blaine went to the bedroom to change while Kurt settled at his sewing table. Luckily the dinner didn’t run that late so they had a couple hours before they needed to be in bed. Kurt was happy for it as he needed to work. It was a particularly difficult dress made of silk with a glass organza overlay and a lace up back. He seemed intent on his work and it was getting late. Blaine looked at the clock. It was getting a little later than he wanted for his plan. Kurt was getting suspicious and he didn’t know how to bring things up. First off he didn’t know what the offer was. But if it was anything like June had offered him, then he wanted Kurt to jump at it for the sake of his career.  Now, of course the last thing he wanted was Kurt to become something he wasn’t for the chance. That was what worried him, but from what he learned from Emily it didn’t sound that different from how they acted around the media or in the airport.

Blaine looked in the mirror in the entryway. He had taken a quick shower, gotten the gel out of his hair so Kurt could run his hands through it. With a deep breath he walked towards his Dom. He had his glasses on and was staring intently at the stitches so small Blaine could hardly see them from where he stood.

“Hello,” Kurt said, eyes not glancing up. “I can talk to you in a few moments just give me time to—“

Blaine dropped to his knees and rested his head on Kurt’s knee. The angles of his body showed the perfect picture of submission, straight out of one of the Dalton textbooks. It clearly caught his Dom by surprise. His eyes widened and his hands froze.

“Blaine…I… I really need to finish this. If you really need something I want you to tell me and I will drop this. If it is not urgent I promise that I will attend to you when we go to bed.”

The sub looked up at him, blinking his eyes slowly before lifting his head and scooting back before he pried his Dom’s legs open. He put his mouth in between kissing where his cock was.

“Blaine, no.”

The sub stopped immediately and sat back on his heels. “Sir, don’t you want me to make you happy?”

“I would very much like that, but it is a little distracting right now.”

“A little?” Blaine leaned in again and kissed him more.  He reached up to fumble for a zipper when he felt a hand in his hair.

“Blaine. I told you no.”

“You said that you would like it very much, though. It sent mixed signals.”

“Do not play coy with me.” Kurt took a deep breath. “I want you off your knees and to let me finish my work.”

“I will stay down here.”

“No. You will get up and find something else to occupy you until I am ready.”

“But, Kurt---“ He whined and batted his lashes trying to act every bit a bratty sub. Maybe this wouldn’t be the right way to open up the conversation, but showing in his experience was better than telling. He wanted to trigger Kurt’s dominant side.

“Do not ‘but Kurt’ me. You are acting uncharacteristically, I might add, like a brat. I am going to count to five.”

Blaine pouted but continued to kneel in front of him.

“One…two…three…four… … five…” he sighed. “That’s it.” He put the needle into the pincushion that was strapped to his arm and pushed away from the table getting to his feet. “Up.”

The Dom was stronger than he looked and Blaine found himself getting pulled to his feet. The grip he had was firm but did not hurt. “Since you cannot be patient I want you to wait here. Nose to the corner.” Kurt guided him towards the other side of the living room.  

“I’m not a child,” he argued, turning to look at him.

“You should have proved it to me when I told you no the first time. Phone.”

Blaine looked at him and pulled it out of the pocket of his sweat pants.

“I won’t be any longer than fifteen minutes. When this dings you can come out of the corner and sit on the bed to wait for me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Kurt.”

“Sir, you will address me as sir, right now.” He gave him a swat on his cheek.

Blaine shivered at the strong sound of his voice. “Yes, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green, sir.”

“I’m facing away from you but I can still hear you.” Kurt reminded both as a way to let him now he could safe word at any point and that he would be listening for any mischief. “Nose to the corner and I will start the timer.” He set the phone on the end table near the couch.

He did just that and was glad that Kurt wasn’t watching him closely. He hated being put in the corner. It was effective for him, if not embarrassing. This part was a bit of a backfire, but it looked like he had forced Kurt into a dominant role. Blaine enjoyed freedom but as much as he wished he could move through life with no constraint he desperately wanted to please someone and needed someone to help him feel safe. Even being high level that was what he needed as a submissive. Kurt would never hold him back because he would give him exactly what he needed.

Blaine had to hold back a laugh when he realized that being in the corner did help him sort this all out. He wondered how much time had passed when he starting shifting foot to foot. How he would approach Kurt and explain this to him, he had no idea. Right now he would show him that he needed domination. They were visiting his parents for a few days at Christmas, spending Christmas Eve with them. He should speak to them. His mother might not be tactful enough but he and his father had gotten into an understanding. Yes, that’s what he would do.

 

Kurt had finished the stitch on the last section he heard the timer go off. He had been thinking while he sewed. He surmised that perfect submissive act was a show for Wes and Emily. He wasn’t stupid, that sort of world is the one Blaine came from. Upper class with traditional Doms. Kurt never wanted to be a part of the world. Blaine was either terrified of that happening or encouraging him. The latter option didn’t make much sense. He’d struggled for some time coming to grips with his submission while retaining his personality… He’d talk to Santana about that and his father. Perhaps, Jesse. Rachel wasn’t exactly the best resource for subs.

As for the actions tonight, it was clear Blaine was acting out for attention. A good, long scene was a cure for any naughtiness. He didn’t want it to be a punishment after the corner time. However, Blaine was receptive to a good spanking.

He hung the dress up and got to his feet. He walked into the bedroom and saw the sub sitting on the bed. “Good, you did very well.” Crossing the room he stood in front of Blaine and then sat down next to him for a tight hug. He ran his hand through the submissives hair. “I don’t like punishing you, but you need to listen to me.”

“I just wanted some fun,” he said, then paused and added, “sir.”

“I told you know and asked you to wait for me to finish. We both need to be respectful in this relationship. I wasn’t going to ignore you needs, Blaine, but you blatantly ignored mine. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Even if you acted a little bratty I know that you need some tending to. You were very responsive to our last scene, no matter how brief it was.” He smiled. “I don’t want you to worry about anything tonight. I’m going to prepare things. I will give you a choice. You can occupy yourself for fifteen minutes outside the bedroom or I can put a blindfold on you so you can lay on the bed and relax.”

He saw Blaine squirm and blink his eyes. “Blindfold please.”

“Good choice.” Kurt smiles and walks around to pull out an eye mask from the drawer of the bedside table. It was weighted for when he had a migraine or trouble sleeping. “I’ll leave for a few minutes to wash up in the bathroom, but otherwise I will be in here the whole time. Color?”

“Green.”

He slipped it over his sub’s head and pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving his body. “Let’s roll over.” Blaine complied and Kurt forced his legs apart, hands linger on his ass. He moved his arms so they were tight beside him. “If you get uncomfortable say yellow and you are allowed to adjust. Other than that I expect you to lay still and just relax for me. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He pressed a kiss to the side of his head and then patted his butt before turning around. Taking off his loafers he glanced in the mirror and rolled up his sleeves. He decided to stay dressed. It would be an enforcement of dominance staying dressed while he left Blaine naked. He raked his hands through his hair before going to quickly wash his face. When he entered the bedroom his sub had not moved a fraction of an inch.

He went to his drawers and looked at everything, not sure what he would need. He’d ordered a new gag, safe for beginners with comfortable straps and holes to allow breathing. A good hairbrush, flogger, and riding crop. He had grabbed a basket and ignored most of the fancier toys. He opted for a small leather paddle along with a silky scarf, some lube, and also a few wash clothes just in case. Sometime he’d need to get a proper restraint set so he tie down his legs. He hadn’t used all of these things on Blaine, some of them had never been used, gifts from Santana mainly, but he’d also purchased things before Blaine had even came.

“You did very well staying still. How are you doing?” Kurt set the basket of things on the bottom shelf of the bedside table.

“Good sir.”

“Are you nervous?” He leaned over the bed and caressed his sub’s ass. “I’ll let you see tonight. I’m going to take the blindfold off, the lights are dimmed.” He reached around and took it off, depositing the blindfold in the basket.

“No, sir. I’m never nervous with you.”

 Kurt hummed happily and reached a hand out to caress his arm. “Get to your feet please.” He waited for the sub to comply before he reached for the hem of his shirt. Kurt looked Blaine in the eye. Usually he would never undress a sub like Blaine, but tonight it felt like he needed the extra domination. He tugged it off slowly before folding it and placing it next to the basket. Then he went to the waistband of Blaine’s pants, unbuttoning them. “These will get in the way.” He took them down slowly and then tapped on the legs to have Blaine step out of them. “I think your cute ass needs a little smacking. I’ll give you another choice: over my lap or over the bed.”

“Lap.”

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

“Sir,” Blaine added.

“This will be a fun spanking, but I think you need a good reminder of you submission.” Kurt reached into the basket and pulled out the small leather paddle. He laid it on the bed and then sat down. Blaine stood by his legs and waited for him to pull him over. Already he could feel his subs cock growing. “I think someone is excited…”

Kurt enjoyed the view of his subs ass perched over his knees. He kept on his subs tight black underwear. He thought of his Christmas gift to him and hoped Blaine wouldn’t be offended by panties. He wanted to see his sub in something as pretty as he was. Fashion has no gender after all.

Without a warning he pulled back his hand and slapped his right cheek. “This is a warm up. I want you to just enjoy it.” He alternated his cheeks and tried to not fall into a rhythm of hard and soft slaps. Every time he brought his hand down Blaine would moan and wriggle around. “That’s a good sign. Please get up for me.”

Blaine stood in front of him, blinking slowly. It appeared that he was sinking really quickly. “Sir…”

“What?” Kurt played coy looking him over.

“I…will you spank me more?”

“Of course, I just needed to adjust these…” He tugged down the underwear until they sat snuggly under the curve of his ass. His cock was getting hard and there was pre-cum on the tip. “Your ass is barely pink yet. Back over my lap.” Kurt adjusted him again. His ass perfectly centered and he made sure that his cock was tucked between his legs. “After each hit you will thank you me and ask me for another.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Good.” He took the paddle and rubbed Blaine’s cheeks with it. Before pulling pack and giving him a soft slap across both cheeks.

“Thank you, sir. Please may I have another?”

“Of course.” He hit him on the right cheek, enough to make him squirm.

“Thank you, sir. Please, give me another.”

 _Smack._ This one on his left cheek. The pattern continued Kurt alternating slaps before giving him a few on his thighs. Blaine was good and remembered to thank him. He seemed to be enjoying them as the cheeks heated up and slowly. They were a nice even pink color which is what Kurt wanted to achieve. He rubbed them with his hand, then let his fingers linger in the middle, drifting down towards his hole. Blaine whimpered. “Have you had enough?”

“Yes, sir. As long as you think it’s enough.”

“Good answer.” He swatted his cheek. “You look so pretty like this…” Kurt hummed and Blaine wiggled. He loved seeing him on his lap, submitting to him like this. Still he tapped his butt. “Why don’t we try something different? Can you stand for me?” He reached for a pillow from the bed and set it on the ground. “Wonderful job Blaine. Can you kneel for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Once he was down there he ran a hand through his hair. Kurt had felt a rush when Blaine was before him, kissing him. “Are you comfortable?”

“Green,” he responded automatically. “May I?” His hands went to Kurt’s zipper. The dom just nodded and the sub worked quickly getting out his cock. Without any warning Blaine’s mouth was on it. They hadn’t been completely clear on how experienced Blaine was, but unless he had done a lot of research he was quite good. He licked around the head before taking it deeper. The swirling motion and the suction was nearly too much for Kurt.

“You’re doing great, Blaine…It feels so good.”

That’s when he started using his hands with it. Kurt threw his head back and took a deep breath. “You’re going to make me cum.”

“Do you want to, sir?” Blaine pulled the cock out of his mouth and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, looking very innocent.

“Yes.” Kurt looked at him. He had no idea how much time had passed as he swirled and sucked on his cock, moaning while he did it. “I’m cumming…” Blaine did expose his novice as he pulled it half out, the cum making a mess smearing across his face, on Kurt’s pants, and some on Blaine’s chest. He cooed and reached into the basket first going to clean off Blaine’s face.

“How was that sir?”

“Magnificent. You just need a little practice at finishing.” He smile and wiped away the last traces off Blaine’s chest. “I think you deserve a reward. Let’s get more comfortable.” As much as Kurt wanted to keep him across his lap again, he helped him up and guided him to lay down back on the bed. Kurt then peeled his pants off, folding them neatly. Then he climbed back on the bed and nudged Blaine’s legs apart with his knees to kneel in between them. “Tonight I just want you to relax and let me be in control.”

Blaine was wiggling. Normally that would make Kurt a little extra hot under the collar but he took pity. He reached for a pillow that had been knocked off and put it underneath him. Not only would it make it a little easier for his ministrations, but took the weight off of the freshly spanked bottom.

“You’re so good for me.” He reached over to grab the lube, flipped open the cap and warmed it between his fingers.  “We’ll start slow…” They did go slow, he was still introducing him to this after all. When he first entered into his mentor role doing something like this seemed wrong. Now, it seemed so right. Blaine wasn’t just a sub assigned to him, he was his.

The fingering started slow, like he did before. Blaine was having a hard time keeping still and Kurt liked being the one that made him like this. His sub was getting more and more confident and comfortable with him. Months ago this would never have happened. He tried not to think of that now and tried to think about the sub that was laying everything on the table in front of him.

Kurt was growing tired but he wanted to continue, bring him close. He kept it up getting him close but never bringing him over the edge. The submission surged through Blaine, he could see it in his eyes. “Are you close?”

“Yes…”

“Hmm… Do you think you should cum?”

“Please, sir… please…” Blaine looked at him with vulnerability written across his face, something he wanted to see. He didn’t necessarily wanted to send him deep into sub space, but he wanted to him to get him there on the fringes.

“Don’t worry.” He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead then on the mouth. Blaine then moaned as Kurt wiggled around his finger. “You’ll get it.” He reached for the sub’s cock, taking it in hand as he used the other. He didn’t know how he had made it this far. This lasted for about ten more minutes before he whispered him to cum.

It was clear Blaine had reached the first parts of sub space. Kurt kissed him and laid down beside him. He was tired, but once Blaine had settled and grounded enough he went to wet one of the wash rags and grab pajamas for him. It took coaxing after he cleaned him up to get him to drink some water and eat a few squares of chocolate.

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too, Blaine.” The Dom laid down in his bed beside his peaceful sub. The dominance that surged through him had cleared his mind. He hated to admit as he lied there that Wes may be right, at least in some ways. He could balance himself without a sub but he could never remember having felt this at ease.


End file.
